A Regular Trilogy Book 1: Chewing Gum
by HMC4shroom
Summary: this is a story on the life of Benson before he was manager of the park. It will lead him to where he is first introduced to the job that will stick with him till he dies. *THE SERIES CONSISTS OF DIFFERENT SHORT STORIES PER BOOK.
1. prologue

_***This is my first fanfic that will hopefully become a story to other events. The prologue's shorter than I thought, but wanted to move it along. This is **_**Book 1****_,_****_and will focus on the life of Benson before he worked at the park. Review please!_**

**Prologue **

_ Every night, the same arguments are thrown across the table between his parents and sister. Either it be about work, school, table-manners, or just to hear their own voices, it did not matter to him. He would just watch them dispute as usual and then tone them out completely when he could not take it anymore. That usually happened when they started __**yelling**__. _

_ The word was distasteful and felt even worse. He never liked it. He felt sick every time he heard his parents and sister bicker, but they couldn't change who they were. And even if he wanted to tell them to stop, it would just wind up turning into another useless disagreement that won't solve anything. Therefore he remained quiet at dinner. _

_Except that night… _

_ It was a spaghetti dinner starting off as it all ways does. His father and sister complaining about how the meal looked, that it was probably poison, and that they would be dead within the hour or suffer food poisoning the rest of the night. His mother tells them to sit down, eat and shut up while she dishes the noodles and sauce out onto plates and passes each one. He walks over to the dinner table and sits down unnoticed and grabbed a plate. _

_ Taking one good look at the so called "spaghetti," he grimaces and tries for the salt. Usually, it would be right in front of him that way he didn't get involved in the events of the family, but his father decided to use it and didn't bother to return it. He tried to reach for it, but suddenly retracted when given a shunning look from his mother, being a woman of manners. He realized there was only one way to get the salt. That was to ask his father to…GULP… _

_He cleared his throat. _

_ "..P-Pass the salt please..?" he said quietly._

_They didn't hear, so he spoke again. _

_ "Pass the salt, please?"_

_ "QUIET! Benson has something he wants to say!" his father yells, hushing the other two immediately. Their eyes fell to him as they awaited him to state what was on his mind. _

_ "…umm…pass…" He was becoming nervous and blushed with embarrassment. _

_ His father became annoyed with the quiet voice his boy was using, and so raised a fatherly, yet gruff tone to his voice. "Look here son. You're never going to get anything in this life if you don't yell for it!" slamming a fist down on the dinner table adding enfaces to never. _

_ "…pass…" he swallows, then as loud as he can muster, "PASS THE SALT!" _

_ "That a boy!" his father gladly states, giving his son a wink as he slid him the salt shaker. He catches it with ease as the other two clap in congratulations. The others soon found themselves in another argument while he sprinkled salt on the spaghetti. He set it down, but didn't eat. He had lost his appetite... _

_***Wow, So Yeah. My First so... REVIEW. I don't mind stating your own opinion, HOWEVER I will delete any unnessicary comments and that I apologize for misspelling. Have mercy... **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

_***I don't own regular show or its characters.**_

_11:39 p.m. _

With a quiet groan, Benson sets his alarm clock back on the nightstand by his bedside and turned in the covers till he faced the ceiling of his room. His alarm wouldn't go off for another handful of hours. Then in the usual pace, he would, **_1: GET UP AND MAKE HIS BED. 2: GO TO THE BATHROOM, AND THEN BRUSH HIS TEETH. 3: GO DOWN STAIRS TO EAT BREAKFAST WITHOUT DYING. 4: GO BACK UP STAIRS TO READ OR PLAY HIS GUITAR OR DRUM SET, AND KEEP HIS SISTER OUT OF HIS ART SUPPLIES AGAIN._**___**5: GO TO THE GARAGE AND GET LESSIONS FROM HIS DAD ON BUILDING AND FIXING CARS AND OTHER MECHINES. 6: EAT LUNCH WITHOUT DYING, AND THEN GET BAKING AND COOKING LESSIONS FROM HIS MOM**_** (**She usually got upset and stopped them early when his food tasted better than hers). **_7: HELP HIS SISTER WITH HOMEWORK SHE FOREGOT TO DO. 8: GO OUTSIDE TO DRAW OR PAINT. 9: WASH UP FOR DINNER AND EAT WITHOUT DYING. 10: GET READY FOR BED AND GO TO SLEEP. _**As the typical Saturday list would be.

However, this time was different. He wouldn't go to his bed that night, wash up for dinner, hang with his sister and folks, or get up at the usual time of 8:23a.m. that Saturday. No. After this night, he'll be able to trash this list completely and make a new one that will be to his own liking, and not to the family's favor.

While waiting for the time he promised himself, Benson sat up in his bed and looked around the room. It wasn't very big, but big enough for him and his passions for art. Being a music lover, he had a few posters and collectables of his favorite rock'n roll stars, country, etc. He also had a few canvases and sketch books from when he went through an artist phase when he was 7. He still painted and drew from time to time, but not often. He had a few cook and mechanics books stacked in a neat pile at the foot of his bed, and other books on the shelf next to his closet. And then there was his mirror.

His eyes fell over to the standing mirror that tilted back against the wall. He stood up and walked to it till he saw his whole reflection and observed his features. His height reached about 4.4" from antennae to foot. Four fingers on each hand, including thumbs, giving the grand total of eight. Long brown hair that was cut often since his mother hated boys with long hair. His gumballs were a shade of a pinkish purple and his chassis a shade of red.

Benson sucked in a breath and held it. His gumballs turned red after a bit, and he released the contained air slowly as not to wake up the other sleeping forms in the house. He watched as the color went back to normal, then turned away from the mirror and sat back on his bed.

A normal ten year old wouldn't usually have issues like he did. They could go out and play with their friends everyday and not give a second thought. They could run around, get a scraped knee, cry, then get back up again and continue on their marry little ways. They could go to school and bitch about too much homework. They could go home to their loving parents and sit down to a beautiful dinner that didn't say "eat me at your own will" literally. They could go to sleep knowing they have a good happy life with people that love them.

This was not so for Benson.

No. He was a ten year old that absolutely hated his parents. He hated his sister with a deep vendetta, the spoiled brat. He could not stand any of the kids in the neighborhood. Always nosy, especially that girl Veronica next door always wondering what he is up to. And then there are the idiots at school. Did they just pick random people off the street? 'Cause he could've sworn the gym teacher was a smoking whore and the math teacher an ass grabbing pervert. His English and social studies teacher wasn't that bad in his thoughts and was quite brilliant at that, till Benson found certain pictures in the teacher's locker (no prizes for what the pictures were of and no questions to why Benson was even going through the locker in the first place O_O').

Yep. He hated them all. And all he could do was slap on a fake smile throughout the day, and die a little more each night. Every day, month, year, 24/7,365/12/1, till he croaks. He couldn't take it!

Then two years ago, his father, for once, bought something that would never be useful to anyone, but Benson. As soon as the moment he saw it, the moment a plan started piecing together. A way to get away from this town he lived in. This **hell** he lived in. However, he wasn't ready, and therefore he decided he would need "training."

He learned all he would need in those two years. How the world worked was important to know if he was to go through with it. He wanted to learn everything and fast. So he asked for cooking lessons from his mother and asked to help his father in the garage. He would be found at the library every day, reading only about all the different places to see and money handling, cooking, cleaning, gas prices, hotel prices, etc. He read a few mysteries here and there, and learned different ways of covering up tracks. He couldn't take any chance of being found. 'Cause when he leaves, it will be for good.

_11:59p.m... 10sec till midnight… _

_9...8…7…6… _

He counted down in his head.

_5…4…3…2…1… _

The alarm clock read officially _12:00a.m. _

Quietly, yet happily, Benson gave a relieved sigh. He then reached the suitcases under his bed and brought them out. He checked to see he had everything he needed to bring, and added a few stuff he wanted to take. He silently opened his door with one suitcase in hand and exited, tiptoed downstairs, out to the garage where his ticket to freedom awaited.

It took his breath away whenever he gazed at her. A 1954 Chevy- bel air- townsman- station wagon. A beautiful shade of tree-green.

Grabbing the keys his father left on the work bench (moron), Benson opened the trunk and put the first case in. He snuck back to his room and grabbed another, and repeated till he had everything. He shut the trunk.

Sneaking back upstairs he checked to see if anyone had aroused since he had been busy. Nope, still asleep. Good.

As he hit the ground floor, he made a U-turn away from the garage, to the kitchen. While digging out the bags from under the sink, he went over what all he would take. Canned food, some snacks, the special treat scones he made earlier, a can opener, bowels, plates, a pot, a pan and other important items. He stuffed them into the bags and threw them in the back and passenger seats of his Chevy.

Going back to his room, he pulled on jeans and a T-shirt. Looking over himself he nodded and grabbed his guitar and drumsticks. He then dug in his closet and took out the money he had. $350 in all. Had been saving money since he was four, and started stealing some when he was eight. Never was caught in the act.

Taking in the last items, he gave a silent farewell to his room.

After putting the last items in the back, he got in the driver's seat and adjusted. He turned on the car, recalling every hint he was given on how to drive from his parents arguments on family rides. He pulls out of the garage slowly, and then stops the car to run up and shut the garage door. He then pulls out into the street, switches gears, and drives away with ease.

He was out of town within an hour, no trouble. Looking at the rearview mirror, he watched it get smaller and smaller till it was no longer seen. A slow tear rolled down his cheek. A tear of regret and happiness.

"wahhhhoooooo!"

_**First chapter done! WAAAAHHHHOOOOOO! Review**__**please!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Here's to a new chapter. Just a warning, it starts to get a little intense from here on, soooo sorry to those who don't like that kind of thing, but I happen to like it. It's good story telling. **_

_***I don't own regular show or it's characters, but I do own a few ocs.**_

**Chapter 2 **

Benson had planned for the police to follow after him and take him back home once they were notified by his former parents. However, they had not counted on how smart he was. Every day he drove farther and farther only stopping to eat, use the bathroom, get gas and the morning paper. At night, he would hide the station wagon (whether it be off the road, covered up or hidden behind bushes), and then grab the camping equipment he packed and camped, no fire, a hundred yards away. This way if the car was found, he would have time to get away or hide.

The first night away, Benson fretted about being found. He cringed every time he heard the siren of a patrol cruiser go by the mostly empty highway. Sometime in the night one had actually stopped to observe the station wagon in the bushes. Benson's heart almost sank, till the officer just shrugged and wrote out a ticket and placed it gently behind the window wipers. He tore it up the next morning and quickly drove away.

After that, it got easier and less nerve racking each night and then it soon was put to an automatic chore to do every night that lasted a year. In that time, he picked up and read the morning paper at every gas station. A missing kid and car picture of him and the Chevy had been put in the paper police stating that his ex-parents believed him to have been kidnapped and the station wagon stolen (they would of hit the roof if they found out the truth).

Then on his eleventh birthday morning, he read in the newspaper that the search had been called off. The case was a loss. Benson got away and would celebrate that day as the day he finally was freed.

Now was the time Benson's life began.

* * *

_Two years later… _

As he lay on the hood of his Chevy, he took a last swing at the bottle of coke he had mixed with a little alcohol, then tossed it aside. He gazed at his watch and noticed it was time to go back to work. He got in the car and drove to E. Peiger Dr. and pulled into a parking at the café that sat there. He was instantly met with the manager face to face.

"Problem Mr. Gage?" Benson asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, those brats were playing around my café again. Your turn to scare them away."

Benson nodded. He got out of his car and headed to where the little punks were hanging.

They ranged from about 7-11 years old by looks and the group had about ten members. Three of them were girls, all three cat-people. The seven boys were human, dog-people, or a fish.

As he came up, he saw two girls playing with a soccer ball, hitting the café windows and the boys had graphitized the wall with chalk and were now working on a new project. But where was the leader of the gang, the third cat-kid?

He got his answer when a bucket full of something red and sticky fell on him, covering him head to toe. He heard laughing from a wall of the café and looked up to see the little runt standing gleefully leering at Benson. As the other kids laughed, the leader spoke.

"You won't kick us out this time. We claim the alleyway as our playground. So you can go tell that fat pig-man to fuck off!" The other children clapped as she got off the wall still glaring at Benson.

Compared to Benson, she reached about his chin from her ears. She had white fur and was wearing a school uniform. She looked around eight and had her hair pulled back in pigtails. He bet she was normally shy in school because although she glared, she couldn't look him in the eye.

Taking one finger, he wiped off a streak of the substance, brought it to his mouth, and tasted it. _Tomato Soup_.

"Thanks for lunch, but I'm full." Benson sarcastically states. He then puts his face in hers and in a harsh tone says, "Listen here you little shit. I don't fuckin' care what the hell you want or what any of you other fuck-heads want. I just care what I want. N' I want you to get the fuck out of here and never come back." Benson paused to see her reaction.

He had her scared, but she held her position to make her point. He sighed, then in an angry burst he roared at her making her and the other kids runaway. He watched after them to make sure they left. He then turned around and entered the café.

The manager came to him with a washcloth. Benson took it and thanked him. The wiped himself off and set to work. The manager could've sworn he smelt alcohol as he had passed, but dismissed it because to him, if a man wanted a drink he should be allowed to one.

When the work day ended, Benson was given his last pay. It was expected. The management was in a down turn and was only getting worse when he applied for the job of keeping the place clean. However, he kind of wished it didn't have to end like this. The manager was a gentle voiced man, and the other employees liked Benson right away. They were patient and considerate. They felt like family.

"Alright Benson. Here's yer pay." Mr. Gage said handing him cash. They were sitting on the front of the Chevy looking at the night sky. Over the past six months, they developed a close friendship. So it being the last time they would probably see each other, they popped a wine bottle as a goodbye treat and lit a few cigarettes.

Benson took the wad of cash and put it in his pocket. He puffed a cloud of smoke. He then took another sip of the red liquid in his cup. It delivered a strange yet satisfying taste. He knew, however it would probably hit him later. Hard at that.

Mr. Gage caught him off guard when he asked, "So where you going now kid?"

He gave it a thought. He has told Mr. Gage that he had traveled across many states before coming here. Showed him a few drawings he made of the sights he'd seen and explained each of their own beauties. He then would go on a rant on how someday he would see it all.

But the question where to now hit him like a brick.

He shrugged. Mr. Gage nodded an understanding. "Well, I guess its okay to not know right away. As for me… I'm a 33 year old man with no wife. I'm going to find a Mrs. Gage, settle down, and hopefully land a job that's to my liking. I'm not saying I hated this one, but it didn't exactly pay much."

Finishing the last of his cigarette, he tossed it aside and got up off the hood. He gave a stretch then looked toward Benson with a smile. "You Know, you could find someone too. If not for love, then at least a companion to share your struggles and pains with. It's hard to face the world without someone to lean on."

Benson knew what he was saying. He was telling him that maybe going home would help him realize that perhaps his ex-parents and sister missed him and cared about his safety. But he was surely wrong on this one. Being that he's made it three years out on his own, he has proven he can take care of himself. And besides, if they'd cared he wouldn't be where he was.

Seeing the face Benson gave he decided to drop it and brighten the mood back up. "Hey if you want you can keep the wine. A parting gift to you from me." The automation gave him a thanking smile. Mr. Gage started to walk to his car, but stopped turned back and told him, "By the way, go easy next time on those kids. I almost thought you were going to tear out a throat or two." That said, they bid each other goodbye.

_**Woah man. I have to cut it here. Sorry, but if you saw how long the original chapter was it would make you cry. It made me cry. I'm still crying **_**(T~T).****_ Review_**** please****_...(sniffs) _**


	4. Chapter 3

_***I don't own regular show or it's characters, or any songs, But do own a few ocs.**_

**Chapter 3 **

Benson sat on the hood awhile longer. He then decided to go to the back seat of the car and pull out his guitar. He climbed back on the hood and leaned against the front window. He then began to play one of his favorite Johnny Cash songs. Then he began to sing.

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine _

_I keep my eyes wide open all the time _

_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds _

_Because your mine, I walk the line-_

" I didn't know you could play so well."

Suddenness of a new voice startled Benson to where he nearly fell off the car. He looked around to who had spoken. He saw no one until he leaned in front of him and looked over the hood on the ground where sat the white she-cat from earlier that day.

"What did I tell you earlier brat?" Benson said, anger growing in his voice.

She stood up in a huff while making a pouty face. Benson noticed she wasn't wearing the school uniform. Instead she wore what looked like a night gown. A very poor looking night gown.

"I came back 'cause I lost my necklace earlier and I was retracing my steps," She explained. Benson watched her closely and found out she was telling the truth as she pulled out a shoelace that had been beaded through cereal from her pocket.

The girl seemed a bit braver facing him which made him a little uneasy. He decided to try and scare her away again. He took in a big breath and began to roar, but was suddenly stopped when hit with some sort of liquid that he nearly choked on.

"You won't scare me or anyone again."

"What the hell was that?!" Benson yelled, coughing in between words.

"Wait, you're not melting?"

"Why would I melt?!"

"'Cause I just threw holy water in your face!"

"Why would you do that?!"

"'Cause you're a monster and monsters hate holy water!"

Benson looked at the little girl. She was giving him a hard glare into his eyes not looking away. He tried to stare back, but looked away. It was the way she had called him a monster that hit him hard and had him draw down his eyes. It made him think back at many times his father had gone to town and the way people called him a monster every time he had lost his temper in public.

She kept her stare, but it started to turn to a since of regret for the harshness she had just displayed. It didn't last long, for Benson spoke again. "What made you think holy water would make me melt?"

"'Cause Father told me that holy water was the best source to fight away evil. Monsters are big and scary, so they must be evil. So by splashing it on a monster like you, you'd melt away in the name of Christ," she explained.

"And what exactly makes you think I'm a monster?" Benson huffed.

"You roared."

Benson began to laugh. He didn't know why, but it seemed just too damn funny not to laugh at the kid's childish imagination. She, however, didn't get why he even started laughing, but felt like he was mocking her. She started getting angry again.

"What's so funny?" she glared.

"ROAR!"

"EEEK!" she screamed as she pulled out another tiny bottle of holy water and splashed it in his face. Upon impact, Benson covered his glass head and rolled off the car screeching in pain. The cat-girl saw him hit the ground and rushed over to see if he was okay. But when she reached down to help, she saw he was grinning at her for falling for the trick. She stood back up and kicked him in the stomach.

"Ooof!" he grunted.

"Bastard," she simply stated, then watched him get up to a standing position against the Chevy. "Are all adults this immature?"

"I don't know. Are all Pussie-cats in such a hissy fit that they bush their tails and cough cuss word after cuss word?" Benson spat back.

"Fuck off!" she screamed and began repeatedly punching his arm. It didn't hurt, but it was getting annoying. He pushed her away by the forehead with his finger. This peaked her anger, so she turned around and kicked a front tire of the station wagon.

"Hey! Don't kick G.Q.!" Benson yelled at her, gumballs turning a shade of red. She stared at him confused.

"G.Q.?"

"Yes, 'Green Queen'. If you kick her again I'll kill you!"

"Wait, you named your car?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well it's just that adults don't usually name their car."

"I'm not an adult. I'm thirteen." That gave her a start.

"But, you have a car, you work, you're big-"

"That doesn't exactly make me an adult." She gazed at him trying to find a since of lying. She found none. Now that she thought about it he did seem a little younger than an adult. They no longer faced each other and looked into the sky. There was silence between them.

Taking in the night air Benson let out a sigh. He turned his head toward the kid once again and saw her staring directly at him. _She has a question_ he thought to himself. He asked her what was on her mind. She refused to ask at first, but Benson had soon grabbed her into a headlock and nuggied her till she caved.

"I was just wondering where your parents were. That's all." She rubbed her sore head.

"Probably the same place your parents are."

"Oh. My deepest condolences."

"What about?" asked Benson, a little impressed by her big words.

"Well you just said that they were in the same place my parents are. That means they're gone too, so I was saying that I too morn the lost. I learned it at the orphanage."

Benson was shocked at what she just said. Her parents gone? My deepest condolences? The runt is an orphan. And Benson a fuckin' bastard. He apologized to her and explained his situation.

"What I had meant was they are at a place I never want to go back to."

"Oooh," she gasped. "So you're a runaway." She was forming a creepy grin that freaked out Benson. She then got up on the hood of the car.

"Hey! Get off my c-"

"And this was your get away and now a mobile home." She began thinking to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Benson pulled her off the hood by the scruff of her neck and threw her on the ground and gave her a glare. Not bothering to take heed the warning, she lies down flat quickly rolling away from Benson, under the Chevy till she was on the other side and opened the passenger side door, got in and closed and locked the door before Benson had a chance to get to her.

He got over to the door and began searching for his keys. They weren't in any of his pockets. He heard her knock on the window. When he looked, the keys were dangling in her hands inside the vehicle.

The rat stole his keys.

"Open up."Benson tried to stay calm, but his gumballs had already turned a dark shade of red and he was losing his patience.

"You have to promise to take me with you!" she yelled so Benson could hear.

"Like hell I will! OPEN UP!" Benson was practically seething with rage.

"Not till you promise to take me with you. I promise to earn my stay!"

"I'M NOT TAKING YOU WITH ME!" he grew a shade deeper. He tried opening the door though he knew it was locked.

"PLEASE! You have to! I'll do whatever you want just let me come!"

"NO! GET OUT OF MY CAR! I DON'T WANT YOU WITH ME! WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND THAT? YOU HAVE FRIENDS AND A PLACE THAT CARES AND FEEDS YOU! WHY LEAVE?!" Benson had had it. He was about to smash the window open when the she-cat pulled up on one side her night gown to her hip. He froze at first, then realized what she was showing him.

On her left leg, he saw a hoard of bruises and raw marks probably made by a belt acting as a whip. His anger left him immediately and was replaced by guilt. It became clear why the girl was really out there on the streets at night. She left hoping anywhere was better than that orphanage, and came across Benson, another runaway, by chance. And in hopes of gaining a friend she locked herself in his station wagon and pleaded for him to take her with him.

Benson walked to the front of his car and grabbed back up his guitar. He then settled himself back onto the hood of the car and closed his eyes in thought. He then heaved a heavy sigh and began another song.

_Hear that lonesome whip poor will _

_He sounds too blue to fly _

_The midnight train is whining low _

_I'm so lonesome I could cry _

He heard the car door unlock, open, and shut, but he didn't look in the direction of the figure that got out and crawled up next to him. They both released a breath they didn't know they were holding. Benson then finally looked over at the cat-girl who still stared longingly at him.

"I happen to like Elvis." She said quietly.

Benson gave her a soft smile.

"You got a name kid?" he asked.

"Many, but I just go by Coach." She replied. "You?"

"Benson."

There was a brief silence, then Coach spoke. "So, where you going?"

"Out of town, to get a new job because I do need to feed myself," he paused and looked at the sad frown she gave, then added with a smile, "and my new friend." Out of joy, Coach gave him a huge hug, and Benson took the time to get her in another headlock and gave her a nuggie.

They shared a laugh.

_**Chapter 3! wow this one really touched me a little and I hope it has done the same for everyone. Reveiw please!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_***Yay, another chapter. It's a bit of a fun part to have in the story so far. I laughed and sang with it! I don't own regular show or it's characters, but do own a few ocs. I don't own songs either. **_

_7 years later, _

Fifteen year old Coach woke up to darkness and nearly panicked. She quickly stood trying to figure out why she couldn't see, but soon tripped over something that was on the floor which grunted upon impact. She face planted into the carpet of the hotel where she fell back to sleep.

Benson felt Coach's body go limp and sighed in an irritated manner. He pushed her off and tried to sit up head pounding like a drum. He failed the first time and collapsed back on the floor. He huffed and tried a second time, this time succeeding.

Once up, he looked around not knowing where he was at first, but then with the hurting glass dome of his it donned on him. They were in the hotel they had decided to stay at when they came to town a week ago. It consisted of one bedroom with twin beds, a private bathroom, and the living room of which he and Coach had collapsed in last night after some collage party that they had crashed out of boredom. She hadn't had any drink, but had partied hard. Benson however…

He felt the alcohol flow back up his stomach to his mouth. Too late to go to the bathroom, he grabbed the nearest trash bucket. After that he tried to stand. His legs were a little wobbly, but he needed to reach the bathroom fast. Before another round came out.

He got to the toilet in the nick of time. Just as he lifted the lid, he retched up a second helping of _Blrgh a la mode._

After he had finished, he splashed water in his face, cleaned himself up, and headed back to the living room where he sat back into the couch. He turned on the TV on the table next to it then looked at the still unconscious Coach. He took the empty box of **Cheez-it** off her head and got up to throw it away. He then went to the bedroom, dragged off a blanket, came back and draped it over her.

Benson heard her start to purr. He smiled. It wasn't rare that she purred, but it always seemed to make him feel warm inside.

They had a brotherly-sisterly friendship. They shared secrets, fought between each other, laughed together, cried together, played together, and worked together. They were a duo like _Don Quixote and Sancho._ They held each other in the worst of times, and partied in the best of times.

Looking to the TV again, he sat back on the couch. He wasn't watching it, but he did stare at it blankly. He turned it off and looked at the twenty year old gumball machine that stared back in the screen. He had grown out his hair in the hippie fashion fad that has been going around. It also included a hair band with a flower attached to it. He currently had on a brown vest over a tie-dye shirt. He wore bell-bottoms held up by a light brown leather belt that had a peace symbol buckle. He didn't usually ware shoes, but when he did it was just Birkenstocks sandals.

He didn't really agree with their ways, but he did love the fashion, drugs, alcohol, and taste in music. In fact, Coach and he had gone to all three concerts of Woodstock about a month ago.

Benson was brought out of his daze when he heard Coach stir. She sat up on the floor and yawned as the blanket fell away. Coughed away a giggle as she stared at him. He then tried to jester her to pull the blanket back up. She didn't get why and thought he was being weird.

"What's wrong?" she asks, finally. He points for her to look down. She does. She blushes. She wraps the blanket around herself, grabs some clothes, and goes into the bathroom to put them on.

Benson cracked up laughing.

* * *

"You know you really could use a good shower once in awhile."

"What? Don't like my natural smell?"

"Not when you put me in headlock for a nuggie and I wind up getting a nose full of armpit." Coach explains. With that Benson grabs her into a headlock. She tried to hold her breath, but it was quickly let go when his free hand tickled her sides.

"Love the smell! LOVE I-!" he shouts till she made herself go limp and being taller than him, she pulled them both to the hard pavement. He let go and laughed as she smiled and giggled next to him. Every person that passed them on the busy sidewalk thought them to be very odd, but they didn't care.

Benson looks up at the store they were in front of and sees a clock. He looks at the time and gasps, "I'm late!" He gets up pulling Coach with him, then they dashed down the street as fast as they could till they reached the bar/ restaurant that he currently worked at.

Benson goes behind the counter while Coach goes and sits on one of the stools by it. He heads to the back to check in. Then he goes to the cooler and grabs up a few bottles that most people would buy, sets them up on the shelves, then goes and turns the sign on the door to "open" and so began another day.

The place was usually packed on weekends, but rumor had it that there was a new place people have been trying lately. That left both Benson and Coach bored at the counter. They groaned and aguhed in an annoying manner after 2 hours. They then saw Danny the familiar, yet shy Dalmatian of which was the manager and Benson's recent boss. He stood at least a few inches taller than Coach's height of 6.5" and about a foot taller than Benson.

They didn't know the old dog much. He mostly stayed out of the way because people made him nervous. So he would lock himself in his office and only came out when needed. However, showing his face out of nowhere, crawling behind the counter, sitting on one of the stools, and resting his head on the counter eyes shut obviously meant he was just as bored as they were and wanted company.

All three let out a sigh in unison.

Benson leaned forward on the counter and some things poked him in the chin. They were coming from in his shirt. He pulls them out and studies them. _Guess I forgot to put these up after the party,_ He thought. He starts to randomly rap with them on the counter.

Coach and Danny just absent mindedly listened in. He stopped when they looked at him with their eyes. They were waiting for him to do something else. _Anything_ else. But what was he to do?

They all jumped when they heard the clock ring 1 o'clock. After it stopped, they settled back into boredom and listening to Benson gently tap again.

_Tap-taptap, tap-taptap _

He began thinking of the clock.

_One o'clock…t-tap-tap, two o'clock…t-tap-tap…rock._

A familiar song came to mind, and he began to play and sing.

_One, two, three o'clock, four o'clock rock, _

Coach joins in.

_Five, six, seven o'clock, eight o'clock rock, _

Danny surprisingly joins in with them and they all sing.

_Nine, ten, eleven o'clock, twelve o'clock rock, _

_We're gonna rock around the clock tonight,_

_Put your glad rags on and join me, hon, _

_We'll have some fun when the clock strikes one, _

_We're gonna rock around the clock tonight, _

_We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'till broad daylight, _

_We're gonna rock, gonna rock, around the clock tonight._

As they end a customer comes in. Danny goes back to his office in his usual shy manner, Coach sits quietly, not to be a bother, and Benson takes the man's order.

_**Hope you all sang along! It's a clasic! Review please!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_** Hi! It's been awhile. I have been suffering from writer's block, not fun. But I am back! And I hope it will be a long while before it happens again. I really want to finish this story by Christmas so I can begain book 2. **_

_***I don't own regular show or it's characters, but do own a few ocs. **_

**Chapter 5 **

After the man had left, the bar only had a few rich men and a few bums come through. Seeing there wouldn't be other people coming by, Danny decided they could call it a day. They closed it for the night and before Benson and Coach left they asked Danny to join them. He was hesitant at first, but then silently nodded an ok.

They walked a few blocks before Coach pointed at an arcade across the street and dragged the two men into it. Benson had groaned at the thought of playing the games. It all seemed more childish than anything else. Plus in his opinion it looked weird that a full grown adult was even playing them in the first place.

But as the hours of gaming passed, he realized that was just a foolish statement. After Coach threw him to the first game, he started to fall into the rhythm that was known as fun. He went from game to game, beating a few high scores and losing a game or two here and there, but kept on smiling.

At most of them, he was on fire. They of course were mostly pinball machines. But there was one particular game that Benson was extremely good at. As both Danny and Coach played on one side of the game, he played on his own against them on the other side. Both of them together were a great team effort. However, they didn't know how fast Benson could be with his wrists.

He blocked each of their attempts to get the puck in the little goal he protected with a miniature hockey goalie. Then with his players he scored three goals in five seconds. It went like that till the game was over.

By the end of the game, all three of them sat at a table to relax and drink soda. Danny and Coach's arms ached like hell, but hardly noticed because they were too busy idolizing Benson for being "too damn awesome", as they put it.

"I really mean it Benson. You were spectacular out there! I thought the game would break or something from your fiery wrist action. Where'd you learn to play so fast and well coordinated?" Coach asked, still in awe. "It's like you've played the game all your life… have you?"

"No, actually, this was my first time playing ever." Benson shyly says. He watched as their faces went from awe to shockingly confused looks. They tried saying something to express their amazement, but it came out in laughter. He raised his eyebrow and shook his head side to side. It wasn't that funny was it?

"Well anyway, you play like a professional. Hey! There's an idea!" Coach suddenly exclaimed excitedly.

"What's an idea?" Benson asked.

"Going pro. I could just picture it now. Beating opponent after opponent. Your face in the news all over the world. Maybe there would be action figures after you and everything! People would praise your name! Speaking of which, it would have to be changed."

"What's wrong with mine?"

"Nothing. It just doesn't seem to fit though. If you're going pro, you'll need a cooler name. Something that is righteous yet strikes fear into the hearts of all your foes. Oh! How about…" she pauses for effect. "_Death Dragon!"_

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it makes since! You move swiftly with powerful fiery moves that I bet no one in the world could match. And also, frankly it…" she muttered the rest of the sentence.

"Frankly it what?" Benson says, feeling a little angry that she kept the rest to herself.

"Frankly it matches your personality. I mean, come on. You're not exactly the teddy bear type. You're more of a 'if you look at me, I'll rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat' kind of guy. And you do tend to spit flames when angry."

Benson looks at her with the coldest, meanest stare she had ever seen. Coach then starts to think she might've said too much and began to cringe. He got up and walked to where she sat. They were looking at each other face to face. She began to think that Benson might actually take out her eyes and prepared herself for no different.

However, that was not what happened. He surprisingly gets her in a headlock with his right arm. Then he wets his left index finger with spit and grins evilly. She realized what he was going to do and tried to struggle away. It was a futile effort for his grip held firm. He chortles a freak laugh and brought the finger to her ear and swished it around in it.

(Eeeeek! Wet Willy! Nightmares every day! A')

"AGH! GROSS!" she screamed. Benson laughs at her satisfyingly, lets her go and sits back in the spot he had been. She rubs her ear and then it was her turn to glare. That only made him laugh harder and then she found herself laughing along with him. All Danny had done was watch them and freaked out a little when Benson's face grew beyond seriously furious. But when Benson gave Coach a wet willy and laugh, he calmed down and laughed too.

"Ahhh, don't worry about calling me a dragon. I don't care." Benson says getting back to the conversation. "And besides, it's not like I do want to go pro at a game I just learned to play. Trust me. This was just a fluke that could not possibly happen ever again."

"Hmpf! A fluke? Them's fight'n words." Coach said with a western accent. "I'll take you on again if you want. I'll teach you to call talent a fluke."

_2 hours later… _

Danny decided to go home after the twentieth game. Benson won each game. No matter what Coach did she lost in the end and never gained a single point. But what frustrated her most was the fact that he still dismissed it as just luck. "I swear it is not just luck, Benson!"

"You know, you are right. It's not luck." _Finally,_ she thinks. "You just plain out suck at the game." _That's It!_

With an angry cat cry, Coach tackles Benson to the floor and sits on top. She then readies a loogie to hack in his face. Benson curses the fact that she was taller, because it meant she was slightly heavier. He struggled, but to no avail. He tried looking up to tell her to get off, but all he wound up catching sight of was the blue panties she wore under her skirt that absolutely looked horrible against her white fur thighs. He would mention that later, and accept the beating and tongue lashing that was surely to be followed.

She was just letting the loogie drip from her mouth making Benson squirm and scream, when a group of three humans suddenly walked up to them. They looked just barely past 16 or 17, and were about the same height as Coach if not taller. One had brown hair that cropped over his eyes. Another had green dry hair and wore a red headband. Then the one that stood in the middle (possibly the leader, _hint, hint._) had blonde wavy hair that stood up in a way on the right and left of his head like cat ears. They were dressed differently too.

She sucks back in the loogie. "May I help you?"

"Yes. We have been watching you two play for awhile, and were wondering if maybe you really want a challenge." Says the leader.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Benson asks, pushing off Coach since her guard was down, and standing up.

"My friend here," He points to the quiet brown-haired man, "happens to be a champ to all the locals around here and has never lost a match as far as I've known him." He gives a slight grin.

"How 'bout it gumballs? Care to play? Hell, lets wager even. I bet $100 that he beats you."

Benson thought about it. "I don't have much to wager with."

"That's fine. You don't have to pay up front. We'll just put down that you wager $1,000 that you beat him, and when he beats you, you can write up an IOU and we'll check back later."

"What?! I'm not wagering $1,000! And there is no way I'm writing out an IOU to you!"

"So then you already admit defeat, that you're a loser, you could never win against us, and that you're…_Chicken_?"

_CHALLENGE ACCEPTED, BITCH! _

**_OMG! THAT BASTARD! I can't wait to write out the next chapter. Review please! _**


	7. Chapter 6

_**MG: I hope Benson kicks his ass! **_

_**Me: This is MY story time. Get out of the room before you taint my fanfiction! **_

_**MG: READ THE DISCLAIMER! **_

_**Me: I Apologize for this folks. I don't own regular show or it's characters, but do own a few ocs. And I shall not let MG on here again.**_

**Chapter 6 **

As the stick hockey game began, Benson was quick to get five goals under fifteen seconds using his quick wrists. The brown-haired human gave a small smile and nodded to show he was impressed. Benson returned it with a nod of thank you.

The man wasn't too bad himself. He scored seven goals in ten seconds, but Benson wasn't worried. The guy was more about offense than defense. All Benson needed to do was get past the hoard of players. To do that he needed to pick up speed. However, it was tiring enough to keep at the speed they had started with. And the man wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Go Benson!" Coach cheers as he scores two more goals. She then gloated, "He's gonna beat you, you know."

"Go TBP!" shouted both the green-haired man and blonde man. The blonde man then gave an evil look and smirked. "He hasn't witnessed how TBP wins at this game, you know."

Coach didn't like the sound of that or of the smug grin planted on his face. She started to grow suspicious about it and realized too late what it meant. 'Cause just as she was thinking, the blonde man gave the brown-haired man (or TBP) a nod and he nodded back a signal for ok.

TBP let go of the sticks all of a sudden and raised his arms straight up. They were then brought down really fast and it appeared to Benson that he had grown more arms…No! It can't be! _He did have more arms!_

Giving a short chortle, he grabs all of the sticks at once and quickened his speed. Benson tried to match it, but whenever he tried offense he got scored on by 10-15 goals at a time in a second. He still had a bit of a lead, so he decided to try and keep up defense. But it soon turned trickier when TBP started passing the puck back and forth between players really fast and powerful. Benson soon fell behind. The score was: TBP- 56, Benson-28.

"Come on Benson! You can do it!" Coach yelled. She, however, started doubting a little bit of being able to deal with the broken pride of the gumball machine if he lost. She soon shooed away the negative thought and began cheering louder.

Benson was panting from keeping up and his arms were sore. He was beginning to think about quitting. If he gave up now he wouldn't have to suffer losing all feelings in his arms. Maybe the humans will feel enough pity for them and not have them pay or write an IOU. Just letting go and giving up now would be bliss. JUST….LET….GO….

Benson did not let go. He felt something inside him. Something warm and powerful. It ran from his subconscious to his hands. Concentrating on the game, he now saw something different. The puck seemed to be moving in slow-motion, passed back and forth between each of his opponent's players.

He made a attempt to hit it with one of his own players. It made contact, but the puck went faster into the goal than expected and had looked like 30 pucks at once. TBP had stopped playing and looked shocked. Benson turned to see the others and they were just as surprised, jaws a slack, Coach's more happy than theirs.

He turned to look at the score. TBP- 66, Benson- _58!_ The illusion was so real-like, the game counted it as 30 more points! If he could pull another hat trick in 5 seconds, he would win.

TBP and him shook out of their dazes and picked back up on the game.

_5…._

Benson quickly gets the puck. He hits it toward the goal.

_4…. _

It multiplies into the thirty.

_3…._

They pass through each player.

_2…. _

It's going in! IT'S GOING IN!

**_1-_**_OPPS!_

The game suddenly fell apart into different sized pieces. They all looked with surprising shock. Benson and TBP were still holding the handles of the now destroyed game. They dropped them and started looking for the scoreboard. It was too totaled to tell what was what, so they gave up.

"Well, that sucks." Benson pouts.

"ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU ALL HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT GAME!" came a very angry manager. He stopped in front of the group, eyes a blaze.

They all eyed one another in unison. They then dashed as fast as they could out of the arcade and back to the hotel Benson and Coach stayed at. They stood out front for a bit to catch their breaths. Benson looked at the group. They stared back.

"…pffft…..hahahahahaha!" He began laughing. Coach joined in. The humans looked at the like oddballs, but found themselves laughing along as if it was the best joke in the world. After they finished, they all, surprisingly to Benson and Coach, went inside and checked in. Benson and Coach came to their room, but before they went in, the leader placed a hand on Benson's shoulder. He turned around and saw the human holding out a wad of cash. He took it and counted…. $100!

"I can't take this."

"Sure you can! You won the game." The blonde-haired man said. The other two nodded in agreement.

"But… we don't know that for sure. I could've been off." Benson said trying to hand back the money. The man pushed it away.

"Nahh, keep it. Think of it more of a 'sorry for trying to scam you' peace offering." He explained. "I didn't mean to, but these two were bummed about our band being rejected and I saw you two and that Dalmatian having a great time and thought messing around with you hounds might be so much fun and take our minds off the disappointment we had."

"You're in a band?" Coach asked.

"Well-. We were going to be, but as I said, we were rejected. They told us we didn't have enough rhythm or skill to be the next big thing, so they tossed us out."

Coach hmmed. "Maybe Benson could help. He plays all kinds of instruments." Benson nudged her angrily in the ribs and she remembered what they had just been through and how they had been jerks.

"We know he does." The green-haired man says. The leader then takes over the conversation. "What he means is that we've heard you play for the kids in this hotel. We have also seen you put on a few music shows at the front."

"Don't forget to mention the party last night!" the green- haired human said.

"Oh yeah! I saw you three there." Benson says. "You played a few songs. We bumped into each other and hit it off. So you weren't just screwing with random strangers at the arcade." The three looked away embarrassed and Benson knew he was right. "And I bet it's your name," Benson pointed to the blonde-cat ear like- haired man, "that's tattooed on Coach's-"he was punched in the arm by the big cat's fist before he finished and gasped in pain.

"Anyhow," she continued the conversation, "Do you think you'll try again?"

"We would like to, but it doesn't seem like the odds are in our favor."

"Well, who's all in your group?"

"There's TBP, the bass player. Gunner von Straussly," he points to the green-haired man, "lead guitar. And then there is me, the lead vocals, Oggy Ogstrom."

"Heh, I knew it." Benson smirks landing him another blow to his arm. He doubled over in pain.

"Maybe you have too few members to unleash your true talent. Try asking someone who could keep a beat. You can't work without one. 'Every song needs a beat, and to find that beat is to listen to your heart's song and put it to words' is how Benson puts it."

The group huddled up and began thinking looking every so often at Coach and Benson. Coach bent down to help Benson up, but was pulling him up by his arms. He nearly screamed, but stopped and held it so the neighbors weren't disturbed. Coach almost laughed loudly, but stifled it to a giggle as she watched his face in the twisted agony it showed.

The humans finished debating and turned to face them. "Alright, we've decided you're right." Said Oggy. "It would be helpful to have another member. So how 'bout it?"

"What?" asked Coach. "Us? I don't know. It is such short notice. Plus Benson has work and everything. He helps Danny with the bar. What would he do without him? Danny's not exactly a people person. And what exactly would you have us do anyway?"

"For Benson, he could be our fourth player. Danny's the Dalmatian from before right?" Coach nods. "Perhaps we could convince him to join us as well. And as for you, maybe you could be our manager or something."

Coach gave it a thought. "If we can convince Danny, then I'll say yes. If not, we drop it completely and you ask someone else. Deal?" she holds out a hand.

"Deal." Oggy shakes her hand. "What do you say gumballs? Deal?" Benson wasn't sure. It all seemed way too rushed to think about it. It was like placing an opportunity in front of you and not knowing what to do with it. Though, a part of him wanted to. He loved music and performing it in front of crowds. This could be interesting.

He shakes Oggy's hand and says deal. "We'll meet tomorrow at the bar."

* * *

"This is exciting Benson!" Coach says as she got ready for bed. Benson was already laying on his bed in deep thought. Had he accepted too quickly? Maybe he should've thought about it more clearly. Then again, the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to do it.

"Hey, Benson?" Coach asks. He sits up. "Do you think I could be a great manager?"

"You'd be fine. Besides, if Danny says yes you could ask him about being one."

"I guess you're right. But I promise not to become like the one at the arcade today. Boy what a fuckin' grouch. Hate to know what life he has been living."

"Yeah. But I understand how he feels. I mean, we did bust arcade property."

"Well, even so, he didn't need to act like _that_. I could tramp all over the job and not let it affect my attitude at all."

"Then you're a rare one. For me, I wouldn't last being a manager. The stress would get to me all the time and I would constantly yell like the guy at the arcade. Trust me when I state in my own opinion that being any manager would be the worst nightmare of my life."

_**OHH, Benson if only you knew! **_

_**MG: He won't know till it's too late! **_

_**Me: Now you read minds?! **_

_**MG: Were're like sisters. Only closer. **_

_**Me: *Shutters* ...Review please! And I absolutly WILL NOT let MG on here again. I am switching computers and will be hiding the password where she can't find it.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**MG: She thought she could hide it from me, but I found It! And now the fanfiction is mine to take over! Muahahahahahah- **_

_***Knock, knock, knock***_

_**Me: Is someone in the bathroom? I have to go! **_

_**MG: Ocupiedo!...meheheh... Don't own regular show or characters, but wish I F*** did! **_**SHE ****_owns a few ocs... till I mess them up! Three cheers for peoples heads exploding! _**

**_Me: Are you constipated again? And have you seen my computer?_**

**_MG:...maaaaybeeee..._**

**Chapter 7 **

They still couldn't believe that Danny agreed. Benson, Coach and the group had barley had enough time to walk up and ask before Danny said yes excitedly (he wagged his tail when he did. SOOOO CUTE! XD). But, they dismissed it and soon they put to work on getting prepared for their chance to make themselves heard to the world.

When Benson, Coach and Danny first heard Oggy and the others play together, they realized the three really did need rhythm and skill. A LOT OF SKILL.

"You guys are way out of place. You're all going at different speeds and making a mess of notes." Benson mentioned. "You're being too wild on the instruments."

"Hey, being wild could be the next big thing!" Oggy says.

"OK. But at least let the music have control."

"What does that mean?" asks Gunner.

"It has been in my experience that if the music has control, and a little practice, you can play anything. But it has to be felt from the heart where your beat starts."

"Hey Benson!" Coach shouts from the couch in Danny's office. "Save the hippie speech for someone who gives a damn. Not everyone can play drums like you."

"And we all see yet again the bitchy side of the Coach we all know and love."

"Hey! It's monthly and I can't stop that." She snapped back. Benson stuck out his tongue and rasp berried at her. She threw a stapler at him which he dodged.

They practiced for days. Benson led them though every song he knew and every song he has sung as exercises. Coach and Danny looked at the songs the group had first written. The lyrics and sheet music were interesting. If they could pull it together, maybe it could be the biggest hit of all time. The only problem would be to find a gig.

Danny got an idea to advertise the band through posters saying all ages are invited to come. Him and the others would set up a performance stage in the restaurant and play there. Signs were put out to show it was the right place. Refreshments and other foods were served so to at least keep the audience from leaving immediately. Now all there was to do was practice till they performed.

It took almost a month before they were ready. Benson, Coach, Danny, Oggy, Gunner, and TBP all tried practicing different instruments besides the ones they were best at. It was for extra interest and just in case something bad happened and someone couldn't perform and then Coach or Danny could step in. By the time of the concert date they were prepared.

"Is everyone ready?" Oggy asks as a last moment once over. The group nod yes. TBP was at the bass, Gunner was at his guitar, Oggy was lead vocals and had a rhythm guitar in hand, and Benson was at his drums.

Benson was excited. They had all gotten brand new instruments for tonight and now it was time to show them off. He had doubted if the group and he were completely prepared to play. Hell, he could just imagine the audience booing now even. _But fuck that thought, I mean hey, miracles happen, _he had told himself.

Danny gave the signal for Coach to go on and present the band. She wore a brand new dress that was red and reached to her knees. She was a little nervous, but had wiped it away when she was standing on the stage. "Alright folks! This is the moment you've been waiting for! Give it up for 'Hair to the Chair!'" The audience applauses. Time to start.

Benson starts the beat and then the others follow suit. After a few imaginary measures went by in Oggy's head, he began the lyrics.

_Well I feel pretty good _

_And I guess that I could get crazy now baby _

_'Cause we all got in tune _

_And when the dressing room got hazy now baby _

_I know how you want it child _

_Hot, quick and tight _

_The girls can't stand it _

_When you're doin' it right_

_Let me up on the stand _

_And let me kick out the jam _

_Yes, kick out the jams _

_I want to kick'em out! _

Another measure of pause from Oggy. The audience is enjoying it so far. Now begins the second verse.

_Yes I'm starting to sweat _

_You know my shirt's all wet _

_What a feeling _

_In the sound that abounds _

_And resounds and rebounds off the ceiling _

_You gotta have it baby _

_You can't do without _

_When you get that feeling _

_You gotta sock'em out! _

_Put that mike in my hand _

_And let me kick out the jam _

_Yes! Kick out the jams _

_I want to kick'em out! _

Gunner does a guitar solo. The audience is into the beat and some do air guitars along with Gunner. Benson smiles while he plays the drums. The last verse begins.

_So you got to give it up _

_You know you can't get enough Miss Mackenzie _

_'Cause it gets in your brain _

_It drives you insane _

_With the frenzy _

_The wigglin guitars girl _

_The crash of the drums _

_Make you wanna keep-a-rockin' _

_Till the morning comes _

_Let me be who I am _

_And let me kick out the jam _

_Yes, kick out the jams _

_I done kicked em out! _

The band ends. The entire audience applauds with adoring admiration. They take a bow and the audience cheers louder.

* * *

Later that night, the gang headed out to celebrate. They laughed and partied till they dropped in the morning in the Benson and Coach's hotel room.

Benson was the first to get up. It was about 6:30 am, but he usually got up at that time anyway. He then so went through his morning routines, carefully watching where he stepped because of the sleeping forms on the floor, and the sea of alcohol and soda bottles that surrounded them. After he finished, he quietly headed out the door taking his car keys and his spare room key.

He went to his green station wagon, opened the door, got in and closed it. He didn't start the engine. He sat back against the seat. He rested there for a few moments without thought. Then he began thinking. Remembering his past years as the car had reminded him.

Then a few thoughts came to his mind he never thought he would ever ask himself. Thoughts about the band and _them. _

_I wonder….do they think about me at all? What would it be like to run into them at this time? Or have they forgotten and I'm now dead to them? What about the other kids in the neighborhood? My teachers? Mr. Gage? Were we well enough to be the next big thing last night? Does it all go downhill from here? Can't I have an answer? _He then looks up, and thinks out loud to G.Q. softly, "Can I ever be sent an answer?"

_**It's a good thing I looked at the story before it was submitted! MG had wrote a lot of bad stuff that were completely random and for some reason there was a head exploding accademic...Well, I fixed it...and I've locked away MG till she can be a good little monkey. **_

_**MG: I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! **_

_**Me: Review please!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone! Listen, I might or might NOT be able to make by christmas so bear with me a bit longer. Oh! for those who want to know the song from last chapter, it was "kick out the jam" MC5. I don't own Regular show or its characters, but own a few ocs. And to all my friends at school, good luck on finals! **_

**Chapter 8 **

_10 years later, _

Another show. The audience applauds as usual. The band meets together after the show and goes out to a night club, laughing and getting stinking drunk. The next day, go to the studio to record their songs. This time, however, was different.

"An album?" asks Benson.

"Yeah! They want us to go to Denmark next week. After we perform, they'll take us to record our first album! Isn't it great?!" Oggy says with excited enthusiasm. Up till now, their songs had only been put on radio, so they were overjoyed when Oggy came in with the news.

"Hell! Why'd they wait so long?" Gunner states.

"Maybe there are monkeys running the joint."

"Nahh, they're not monkeys."

"Why not?"

"'Cause monkeys are smarter than you." Oggy then tackled Gunner to the floor where they wrestled. TBP watched, laughed and nudged Benson to laugh with him. He didn't respond.

Benson had long drowned out the actions about him and drifted into his thoughts when he had heard a certain word. The place they were going to. Denmark. _His home town Denmark,_ he bet.

"You ok Benson?" said a sweet, soft voice. He snaps back to reality and notices Coach standing in front of him holding a glass of water. "You seem pale. Here, have some water." She hands him the glass and he nods a thanks.

He and Coach had really grown over the years. While Benson hadn't changed much for wear and still stood at the height he'd been since he turned 16, Coach had blossomed into a tall beautiful cat-woman with many fashion trends. Looking at them now, barley anyone could tell they used to be tramps.

"So. You packed yet?" Coach asks everyone. They all looked at her as if she was crazy. They only got the news today, and she already asks if they're ready?

* * *

_Denmark,_

Benson walked through the familiar neighborhood. Floods of thoughts and questions went through his head. It hadn't changed by much. The only thing twenty years could do to the town was change the people. New faces bring new smells. Especially that guy on the curb. Pew!

He finally stopped in front of what he was looking for. The old 2-story house. His old home-prison that he had endured ten years of hell. Dealing with idiots, being brought down, taking a beating here and there for no reason, made to think he couldn't be alive if he didn't yell. The place he had promised he would never go back to.

_It was empty. _

The house looked like it had never had been lived in. Windows broken, trash everywhere, molding walls, it was awful!

Benson asked a jogging passerby what happened. The man asked why. Benson told him he was an old relative.

"Oh, well then. The family that lived here encountered bad luck after bad luck. First their no good son goes missing," Benson started to hate him, "then the pipes of the old house wear out and flood the place." That explains the mold.

"What about the family? What happened to them?"

"Hmmm. Last I heard, they moved away and never returned."

_So….they are gone,_ Benson thought to himself.

* * *

Benson waited for the show to start in the practice room. He still thought about the house. How sad it looked. How sad it made him feel. He shook off the feeling when he heard a knock on the door. "Hey." Coach says as she walks in. "Are you ready to show off that drum solo?"

"Yeah. I guess…"

"What's wrong? You've been like this since we came here." Coach snaps.

"It's just that I've been in deep thought, lately. Especially since we're here of all places." Benson explains.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because this is my home town."

Coach understood everything after Benson explained to her that walk he took. Seeing the house for the first time in years and how his ex-family had left. Coach sat with him thinking about it. "Did you…did you want to find them?" she finally asks.

"No! I-I mean I…Sigh. I don't know." He says honestly. Coach then punches his arm playfully.

"Tell you what. After the show, we'll go snooping to see where they went. Then you can decide." Benson could agree to that.

* * *

Benson's drum solo consisted of a 150 piece kit. It was to be the most epic solo in percussion of all time. The world thought of it, but no one could perform it. Then their band "Hair to the throne" (they changed after a while) got hold of the sheet music, and all agreed Benson was the one to perform it. He had agreed and then went to hell and back 100 times over to perfect it.

_Now let it begin! Click, Click, Click, Twirl._

He got through each set with ease. Performing what people longed to see happen that others couldn't produce. None ever imagining it could be preformed like this.

The secret that the others before hadn't realized was that it wasn't the instruments that made it possible. It was the placement.

Once placed right, Benson added a few twists to keep the beat going and make it more challenging and thrilling. For instance, he rode a skateboard down a line of xylophones and other instruments as a way to keep the beat. As for thrilling, He placed in a sky-cage his main drums and a gamelan and had an enormous gong attached to the bottom.

When he dropped the gong, he was lifted up and was spun around. Many times when it happened in practice, he would get sick and throw up. Luckily he was able to hold it.

Then he began to get faster. He was preparing to end the song now. He reached down and shifted the lever so the cage began to drop. As it did, Benson suddenly felt pain and closed his eyes. Fiery pain in side. As if his skeleton caught on fire. As he opened his eyes… _FIRE! _

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The sky-cage hits the gong. A huge explosion ensues. No more fire. Just the enormous crater left by the impact.

Coach and the others run over to the smoldering Benson. Nothing like this happened in rehearsal. Oggy and the others tell the audience to go and get help while Coach and Danny check on him. Danny tries to sit him up while Coach keeps trying to talk to him.

Barley conscious Benson looks at Coach trying to make out her words. He finally starts hearing her voice as it suddenly got louder. "Ben…! Are…u….k?!" was all he could make out from her. He was going to slip away. So trying to sit up, he hears the ambulances and before passing out he says, "I feel on fire." Darkness befalls him.

* * *

Benson got visitor after visitor every day he spent in the hospital. He never liked the visits because they were mostly fans. But he was happy when his real friends visited. _They haven't replaced me yet,_ he would say to himself as a joke.

Once Benson was out of the hospital, the group went out to celebrate. The sat in a famous restaurant that served the best 'all you can eat' around. After they all grabbed a plateful of food, Danny places something rapped up in front of Benson. He looked at it funny.

"If you're looking for a date, take it up with the millions of fan girls that stand in line." Benson comments in a childish behavior. Danny just rolls his eyes and opens it. "Holy crap! Is this what I think it is?!"

"Yep! It's 'Hair to the Throne's first album!" Coach exclaims happily. She hugs Benson and he winces, his burns still stinging. He just smiles and lets them have their moments.

After his first plate was emptied, he waited for his stomach to settle, then went for deserts. His hand reached out for a cake desert as he was watching his friends goof around, when another hand had grabbed it. So both of them held onto it.

"Hey!" they both said together, then stared at one another. Benson looked up and down the owner of the other hand. The owner looked like a female version of his model. She had long, blonde hair and was dressed kind of fancy for the restaurant. Her gumballs were the same shade as his.

Benson blushed then let go of the plate. "Sorry. You can have it." She, however, kept staring in a confused way. He didn't know why, till she first spoke.

"Benny?"

The nickname hit him hard as he remembered a little girl that bothered him every day. Following him everywhere and asking about everything about him. The little girl gave him all kinds of nicknames. One of them being _Benny._

"V-Veronica?"

_**MG: Blast From The Past! **_

_**Me: could we not do this. I have to go to bed. **_

_**MG:TO HELL WITH SLEEP! I DON'T EVEN...*snore* **_

_**Me:...Review please. (lays down and falls asleep).**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hi! Merry Christmas! I've got a new chapter, but it's short. No worries though. I'll make next chapter longer. *I don't own regular show or it's characters, but own a few oc's. P.S. I will be on and off with this fanfic because of company. They're my cousins and I rarely see them, so bare with me. **_

**Chapter 9 **

Benson turned pale, but Veronica blasted forward and gave him a big hug. After a second had gone by he hugged her back awkwardly.

"Oh Benny, it's been so long" sobbed Veronica.

"I know, it has" softly replied Benson, still confused. There was no way this was the same, repeat, _SAME _Veronica. It was impossible. Yet here she was, in his arms, happy to see him.

Coach came to check on Benson, he had been gone too long for just getting dessert. She walked up to them and says with a snicker after she saw what was taking him, "and who is this lovely lady, Benson?"

Benson and Veronica stopped hugging. "Umm…well…the thing is…" Benson's words came out in stutters till he finally told Coach how he and Veronica knew each other. They were next door neighbors here in Denmark. She would hang around Benson all the time in a cutely (Coach giggled at him when he mentioned cutely), annoying way and was always curious about him.

"Oh. So she's an old girlfriend!" Coach says teasingly when the story was finished. Benson blushes and quickly defends himself, arguing against Coach's taunting accusation.

Veronica watches Benson bicker, but pays no heed to his words. All she could do was stare at him, longingly. The little boy she knew from next door that disappeared years ago, now stood before her once more as a grown adult. The one she loved being around just to piss off. The one that had the most interesting of personalities. The one she promised to…

"Umm, Ben?" Benson felt her hand pull gently at his arm. "Would it be ok for us to take a walk and catch up?"

Coach Oooed at Benson and he back handed her. Looking back at Veronica, he decided that it couldn't possibly get any worse than the situation they were in at that point. He nodded. "Tell the others I'll be back at the studio later." He says as she leads him away. Coach sticks out her tongue in a childish manner.

* * *

Veronica's first question was what really happened to him. Just like everyone else in town, the last thing anyone had heard about him was that he was kidnapped. Benson scoffed at that false rumor.

They turned a corner and continued down the street as Benson began the story. She listened carefully. He explained about leaving intentionally and avoiding anyone that might recognize him and bring him back.

"…so… you ran away… hoping to never come back…right?" she says solemnly. He nods. They turn into the old neighborhood and kept walking till they were once again standing in front of his old house. They noticed a tree stump just at the side of it and decided to sit down on it.

Veronica waited awhile, wondering what to ask next. Then she chose the question, "What all have you done since leaving?"

Benson told her about living with himself for a few years and how rough and boring it was. Then he explained about meeting Coach and their wacked out adventures before meeting and joining the band. She stopped him about the time he was going to tell her about his drum solo.

"I know what happened that night. I was there to see the concert." She explained. He wasn't all to surprised that she was. Another awkward moment came and went as they sat on the stump in the chill night air. They both thought of saying something, but then felt it would be the wrong thing to say.

Veronica finally asked something that took him by surprise. "Do you…regret anything, Benson? At all?" Benson didn't know what to say. He wanted to say no, but was that the truth? Did he really regret nothing?

She realized he couldn't answer. She changed the subject. "S-so any way, what I've done with my life. I happen to be a fashion designer."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah. You know that dress that cat-woman wore? One of my originals." She said with a little pride. She told Benson how she got a break leading to the point where she owned a whole business of a new trend. Benson was impressed.

"Well we've sure come a ways. From here to the top, right?"

"…." Benson wasn't too confident in saying he was at the top. He never thought to call it the top. It didn't fit right. It felt cold and lonely.

They sat once more in silence, staring out into space. Then Veronica looked down at the watch she wore and decided it was late. "I got to get home. My new design has to be finished tonight." She stands up, brushes down her coat and offers Benson a hand. "Walk a lady home?"

They walked down the street silently. Not speaking a word.

They finally come across a huge luxurious hotel. Veronica makes sure to have her room key ready. She turns to Benson slowly as he stared at her. Their eyes met, but neither looked away. Benson started to walk away; however, he didn't get too far because Veronica suddenly came up behind him and hugged him.

"I-I've…I've really missed you Benny. We all have." She chokes out as hot tears run from her eyes into his back. She then quickly lets go and heads inside the hotel, leaving Benson with a sad feeling of guilt. _And regret. _

**_MG: You acctually let me help with this? _**

**_Me: call it a Christmas present. _**

**_MG: Wow*sniffles* that was sweet of yo-WAITAMINITE! YOU LEFT OUT THE PART WHERE THEY SAY CAPTAIN FALCON'S FALCON PUNCH! YOU BITCH! _**

**_Me: Review please. *steps away from mic*(it made absolutely no since at all for this calm, subtle moment.) _**

**_MG: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! _**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone! heres another chapter. *I don't own regular show or it's characters, but do own a few ocs. Oh! there's a new character too! What the hell? **_

_**MG: It's my own design! **_

_**Me: I'm not using that character. I'll use one I made. **_

_**MG: Fuck Balls! At least give the character this personality! **_

_**Me: Thats... actually not that bad. That fits well! **_

_**MG: Yep! and make them say this! **_

_**Me: Mamamia! here we go again!**_

**Chapter 10 **

He stood for an hour outside the hotel. He didn't know what to think. He left the town never to see it again. Then he comes back and runs into his past.

Benson started walking with no exact purpose back down the street. He walked past many buildings without notice, thinking about what Veronica said. She had said 'we _ALL_'. Who were we? Who else could have missed him? And why would they?

He suddenly stopped. He knew the place he stood at. It was a tavern his father and mother used to go to. It was where they first met and where they went on date nights with each other. It hadn't changed. Still 'Ye Ol' Pub'. A small building without windows and kind of worn.

Benson felt a horrible chill randomly run through all his nerves, which made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He didn't know why he felt like that, but, out of a weird twist of fate, he was pulled here. But why was he to come here?

He decided it didn't matter too much and shook away the uneasy feeling. Then thought since he was here, might as well get a drink. Not like he'll go home to complete silence.

He himself had never been in it, being that he was too young then, but it appeared up to date with the rest of the world on the inside. It was empty though except for the bartender. A man-skeleton in the normal bartender wear consisting of short-sleeve shirt under an apron. He had brown hair and he noticed his right arm was completely muscle bound. He noticed Benson and invited him to sit at one of the stools at the bar. Once he was seated the bartender asked him what he would like. Benson decided to get whatever the bartender recommended (later he realized it was the biggest mistake as he hung over the toilet).

"So what brings you here?" asked the bartender. He spoke with a British- Australian? –accent. "Rough night?"

"You could say that." was Benson's response.

"Woman problem?"

"Not really. Just in generally a confusing night."

"Ah." He handed Benson the drink. "Care to fill me in?"

"It's not really any of your business."

"Yeah well. You're probably my last customer for the night, so I figured it wouldn't be too bad to kill some time."

"Basically you already want to kick me out?"

"Not that rudely put, but it is pretty late. I just figured maybe you're missed at home or something." the bartender explained. Benson was thrown back into thought when the bartender said 'missed'. He started to wonder if perhaps Veronica meant his ex-parents and sibling. Could they miss him? Or was that just a hunch that they did?

"Hey, you know," the bartender interrupted his thoughts. "Your face seems familiar. Have we met before?"

"Not technically, but my parents would come here a lot on dates and stuff since they met here." Benson replied.

"Oh yeah! I know them. They were regulars before they moved. Now what was the name of that gal they would stay with for awhile…Lora, Luann, Liana?" he started putting a name to the person.

"Aunt Loren?" Benson asked.

"That's it! Loren. Nice lady, bad taste in clothing. Brrrrrrrrr"

"True dat'." Benson agreed. Then the bartender started running his mouth. Talking about his parents and the interesting stuff they said in the bar. Then it finally hit the bartender who Benson was.

"That's why you're familiar!" Benson silently called him a single minded dumbass as he continued. "I heard rumor you were kidnapped or something."

"Just a lying rumor like most."

"I knew that it was. Don't be getting rude."

Benson looked at him confused. "You knew? What does that mean?"

"You ran away. That's what I mean. Stole one of the family cars and left."

Benson was shocked. How did the man know? There was no way he could have unless either was told by him (didn't happen) or he followed him and stalked him (which he highly doubted since the guy hardly shuts up. But that could be a ruse). "H-H-How do you know that?"

"Hmmm…I don't really think it's my place to say. Sorry." the bartender apologized.

"Why can't you?"

"'Cause, as I said, it ain't my place to say. I'd be breaking the number one rule if I told you how." Benson was a little pissed. Why wasn't it his place? What rule?

"Alright then," Benson said a bit angrily, "Just what in the hell exactly is your place?"

"Being the powerful immortal force that reaps the souls of everything that lives. To sum up, I'm death in the physical form of what you call the grim reaper."

Benson thought he was joking. Then seeing his expression as neutral, he realized it really was him and nearly fell off the stool he sat on. "What?! But it… You can't… it's not… impossible!" he finally gets out. 'Death' pours more of the drink into Benson's glass, which made him cringe. If this was the real deal death… _then what the hell was he drinking_?!

Death chuckled at seeing Benson's facial expression. "Don't worry. It's just a regular beverage you mortals enjoy. I do, however, put a secret ingredient in, but it adds flavor in my opinion. It won't kill ya like as if it was poison, but of course like the usual alcoholic drink, too much and you croak as a frog does."

Benson stared a bit more at the drink, and then turned to face Death again. "So the reason you know is because you're Death, right?"

"Arng, wrong. It's no concern to me what mortals do outside my jurisdiction. My job is specifically to keep count on the number of living things and take their souls when their time has come, either by accident or purpose. Then I have to keep track of those and discard or reuse whatever souls are useless or plain out annoying."

"Busy man, aren't you?" Benson almost sarcastically. "So then how do you know I ran away?"

"….." Death stared at Benson a bit angrily. It scared Benson, so he changed the subject. "So why are you here working at this bar?"

"The only reason any immortal would work in the mortal world. Absolute boredom." was his answer.

"Boredom, huh?" Benson thought. "Alright then."

They sat, talked and drank for awhile. Benson asked Death many questions and Death answered whatever he was allowed to. Sometimes Death would ask a riddle to him, but Benson was able to answer them easily while Death struggled with the one Benson told. "What is the longest word in the dictionary?"

"Umm… now give me a moment." Benson waited awhile for an answer. Death eventually gave up so Benson told him the correct answer. "Smiles!"

"Smiles?"

"There's a mile between the first and last letter."

"Oh son of a fuckin' bitch! I should have known that! I was told that one two weeks ago! And it stumped me then as well!" Benson couldn't help but laugh at Death's angry dilemma. Funny how a figure that ends the living gets pissed off like a child at a stupid riddle.

He stops laughing all of a sudden. He felt the cold feeling he had earlier, only this time it was as if the air around him was dark and not breathable. It was a feeling of pure terror and sadness. Like the world ended.

The one, the _thing_, which caused that feeling, was just walking up to the building. He didn't know how he knew, but he sensed it. He looked at Death to see if he could sense it and he did. In fact, looking at him Benson realized even Death was a bit antsy about the newcomer approaching. That worried him as the worst sign ever. If Death was nervous and on edge about it, it was something of true evil and malicious malice.

It finally was close enough to where Benson heard it singing a song not even known to the world (as of yet in later years).

_The secret side of me, _

_I never let you see, _

_I keep it caged but I can't control it,_

_So stay away from me,_

_The beast is ugly, _

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it, _

_It's scratching on the walls, _

_In the closet, in the halls, _

_It comes awake and I can't control it, _

_Hiding under the bed, _

_In my body, in my head, _

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end? _

_I feel it deep within, _

_It's just beneath the skin, _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster, _

_I hate what I've become, _

_The nightmare's just begun, _

_I must confess that I feel like a monster, _

_I, I feel like a monster, _

The door opens.

_I, I feel like a monster. _

Evil is revealed.

She stood 7.1" and was dressed in the darkest black cape Benson ever saw. The hood of it fell away and he was able to see the features of her face. She was a dark-brown bat-humanoid with her ears laid down against her head. Her eyes, which were the bloodiest shade of a very crimson red, looked sad and empty. And yet on that face woe was a slight ruby-lipped smile that unnerved Benson _and Death._

"Evening gentlemen." The stranger said. The voice was sweet to hear like an angelic purity of confidence and guidance, but felt in your head and chest as a thousand needles trying to pop your brain and a hand grabbing your heart and squeezing out the blood for eternity.

"Evening Madame Angoisser." Death said. It was obvious he wanted her to leave. However, she made no move to wanting to leave and walked right up to the bar where they were and sat next to Benson. He got a closer look of her cape and saw blood stained around the bottom were a few places were worn and ripped, then saw fresh blood on the left shoulder of it.

"The usual Death, my old friend." She stated simply to Death. He quickly started making the drink. Her stare went over to the shaking Benson as he tried not to meet her stare and shakily took another sip of his own drink. She then leaned toward him which made him tense up even more. She was then close enough to whisper in his ear. "So this guy is walking and he sees a restaurant that's selling albatross soup. He thinks to himself 'I want to have some of that', so he goes in and orders some. One little sip of it and he spits it back out, goes outside the restaurant and blasts out his brains with a gun. Why did he do so?"

Benson was horrified at first. _What is she talking about?_ _W-was t-this a r-r-riddle?_ Then Death brought her the drink and placed it in front of her. "Look, don't you go telling mortals your twisted jokes again. You create nut jobs that way."

"Sorry, just wanted to know if Benjamin here knew that one. But it would appear not. So I'll tell him."

"Don't you tell him. He'll never be able to get it out of his head. In ten years tops it would drive him crazy!" Death exclaimed.

"…Why did he kill himself?" Benson gulped. The bat-lady smiled. Death smacked his head with his hand and shook it back and forth.

The bat explained the answer. "He had recently been in a plane crash on a deserted island. The other survivors were sure there was albatross on the island. They would go out to retrieve the bird and cut it up, but would disappear never to be seen again, including his wife. He remembered the taste of albatross so he went in the restaurant to regain and live the memories of the wonderful taste. The delicious, warm, _bloody _taste. It tasted nothing like what he had eaten on the island. Putting two and two together, he realized what he ate… was…" she draws it out in dramatic suspense, "_The other survivors, and his wife._" She ended.

Both the woman and Death sat back waiting for Benson's reaction. In Death's mind he imagined him running out the door screaming. But the woman was anticipating that, and Benson knew that. So, keeping himself steady, he swallows down his drink and holds it up to Death and asks, "May I have more?", with a cool look.

Death sighed and took the glass in hand. The bat hisses in a taunting manor, downs her own drink and leaves singing the song again. Death looks back to Benson and sees him smiling and then he began laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Fuckin' ass bitch is crazy." Benson says while trembling, but still smiling. That made Death laugh.

"You sure got balls for having that attitude toward the queen of torture! I'm surprised she didn't try to cleave you open and drink your insides!"

"She might've if I had run off down the street. She has the aura of a predatorily killing monster. Brrrrrr."

"True dat'."

* * *

Benson decided he would go see Veronica tomorrow and ask more about his parents. So, sleepily, he walks up the steps to the bedrooms of the studio. He and Coach shared a room so it was no surprise that she was still up waiting for him.

"So how was the date?" Coach says slyly, setting down the book she was looking at.

"It wasn't a date! It was just a walk and talk of catching up. Nothing more!"

"Geese, someone has had a few too much. Stop by a bar?"

"Actually, yeah. And… you could say I met Death."

"Huh?!"

_**MG: Benson's so COOOOOOOOOOOOOL! **_**(*0*) **

_**Me: yeah-yeauhhh! Anyway, the song was monster by Skillet (for all the fans that love them, me included) and the riddle was found online. Review please.**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Whoot! New chapter! I'm sorry if the other chapter seemed completely random, but it was important, and you'll see why. So..tired... *Faints* *Don't own regular show or its characters, but do own a few ocs. **_

**Chapter 11 **

Benson waited for Veronica outside her hotel. When she came out, she was happy to see him. "Good! You haven't disappeared on me again."

"Well…I was hoping to catch you so you could tell me more about what everyone thought when I left."

"I don't know very much. Just the rumor everyone thought was truth and what a shame it was that it happened to a sweet, charming little kid like you." Benson raised an eyebrow and Veronica blushed when she realized why. "Oh! Uh, I meant you have a good personality! It's not what you think at all!"

Benson just shook his head smiling. "Nothing else? At all?" She only shrugged and shook her head no. "Alright. Well, you must be busy anyways." He started to leave, but then she caught his arm.

"Um, I just have to turn in this design, so how about we meet up somewhere and, you know… hang?" she nervously got out. Benson was a little uneasy. They just re-met yesterday, now she wants to chill with him? It seemed a bit fast, or maybe she just wanted to be around him like when they were kids.

"Well then, where would you like to meet?" he asked.

"Hm, how about at the studio your band stays at? I know where it is, and it gives me a chance to meet the whole gang too." she thought out loud.

"Oh, so you think you can use me to get in to see a band you like for free right?"

"Actually, yes I can. The owner is a friend of mine. He'd be upset if I called and said someone wouldn't let me in."

"That, dear girl, is blackmail."

"Guess I win." She cuts in front of Benson and starts down the sidewalk. "See ya' at 10!"

* * *

"Hey Benson." Coach greeted him as he walked inside. He waved as he passed by. He seemed to be thinking of something as he walked away from her. She followed up behind him. "What's up?"

"I'm just on my way to see Oggy and the others to warn them a friend is coming here to meet everyone." he explained.

"Oooooh. Is it that chick from the restaurant?" she asks smugly.

"Yes and she has a name. She's not just a chick."

"What's her name then?"

"Veronica." he told her as they just approached the door that led to the dressing room. He opened it, but surprising enough, they weren't in there. However, there were actresses inside that were getting ready for an act when they saw Benson and they squealed. "S-sorry!" and he quickly shut the door. His face turned red and Coach giggled.

"They're talking with the director, in case you're wondering." Coach explained. Benson glared at her, and then headed further down the hall as she followed laughing all the while.

They get to the director's office and see the band and Danny through the window. The director must've left 'cause it was just them. They seemed to be arguing about something as he watched them.

"Aren't you going in?" Coach asked him, but got a shush as an answer. Benson cracked they door so the others wouldn't hear and tried to listen in.

"It was our idea in the first place so we should have say!" Oggy yelled.

"Yes it was, but still…" said Gunner. TBP and Danny nod in agreement to him. Coach then leans over Benson so she could hear. "We just don't think it's right."

"Come off it. This has been our dream! Do you really want to lose it?" Oggy exclaims.

"…I'd be lying if I say yes." Gunner sighs. TBP nods in agreement, but Danny just shakes his head. Oggy glares at him. "It's not your choice hound. It's ours. And we decide what's better for the band, not you.

"We're done here." Oggy ends and opens the door. Since Coach had been leaning on him, as it gave way Benson fell forward into the room and Coach on top. Oggy and everyone stared at the two. "Benson, Coach, what are you doing?"

Before Benson could ask about what they were talking about, Coach quickly says "Benson wanted to tell you guys something." He gives her a look and shoves her off. He then sits up and looks at the band. "I just wanted to say that a friend of mine was coming to meet the band later at 10."

"Is that all?" Oggy asks a little on edge.

Benson wanted to know what they were talking about, but decided to drop it. "That is all."

"Oh, alright. How long will they be staying?"

"That wasn't debated yet, but I would guess at least until 4 in the afternoon."

"Perfect. So who is it?"

"It's his new girlfriend, Veronica." Coach giggles. Benson punches her in the arm and she moans while rubbing it.

"A girlfriend?" Oggy asks.

"Looks like gates are closed for Benson. Sorry Danny." Gunner laughs at the Dalmatian which in return gets a blow to the arm.

Benson blushes and quickly states angrily, "She is not my girlfriend!"

"Gates back open!" Gunner laughs getting a fist to the face this time.

* * *

The others fussed over Benson. They made him take a shower, tie back his long brown hair, and put on a suit all before 10. He tried to reason with them that it wasn't a date, but it was futile effort. When Veronica arrived, she found him outside the studio waiting for her dressed in black with a bow tie.

She steps right up to him, but he doesn't look over at her. As she kept staring, his nerves started racing as he felt the embarrassment well up in him till he was blushing. She started to say something, but it came out as a laugh.

"Let there be an understanding, this was not my idea." Benson explains.

"I…could…tell!" She gasps between laughs.

That made Benson a little mad. "And how is that so?"

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't pull your hair back." She takes a sniff. "Or take a bath."

"On the contrary, it was a shower." They both laughed.

"Well, shall we go in?" she asks as she reached to open one of the two big doors. Benson nods and quickly opens the door for her. "Might want to stop that, or else the others will really believe you got a crush on me." He blushes once more as she walks in.

Benson led her directly to the stage where the others were waiting. They shook hands with her and teased him once more about her, and then Gunner made another gay joke about Danny and was bunted across the room.

"You guys are pretty violent with each other, aren't you?" Veronica asks when Gunner made his way back to the stage.

"You could say that again." Gunner said throwing Danny a middle finger while rubbing his head.

"That again." she says, making everyone laugh.

It went on like that the whole time she was there. They would talk, make a joke, then at one point they played a few songs for fun. Veronica even played a few as well. It carried into the late evening, and for Veronica to say goodnight.

"Awwww, do you have to go?" Coach complained.

"Sorry, but I have to go in and get my new assignment tomorrow," then turning to Benson, "Walk me out?"

The Oggy oooed at him and he turned to him red faced. "Fuck off! Like you could even get a girlfriend!"

"So you admit it!" They all laughed at him. He growled and took the still giggling Veronica by the hand and led her out. "I can't believe those guys! Embarrassing me like that!" They make it out the doors. "Who do they think they are?! As if I had a chance with yo-uh…"

Veronica blushed. Benson was almost said he liked her right to her face. The secluded boy that tried to avoid her in the past…likes her? How is she supposed to react?

"Well," she began, "what if you had the chance?"

_**(MG: Bitch caught him off guard !) )**_

_**(Me: **_**D8( ****_)_**

"Uh…I…Um…" he kept stuttering. He was blushing hard. What could he say anyway? He never thought about something like that before. He had been with women before, but he was nothing but drunk all those times. Once again it all felt a bit rushed.

She saw him struggling to find words and let out a sigh. "Don't worry about it. Here comes my ride. I need to go now anyway. Goodnight."

"Wait!" he stops her. She turns around to see him. "It's just… if I had the chance, I… would give you all the love I could bare."

Veronica gave a small smile. "Well, I guess you start by giving me a kiss goodnight." Benson blushed and backed up hard against the door of the studio. A kiss?! Now?! Here?! He almost felt like passing out. She watched his reaction and laughed. "Scared you! I so totally had you going!"

She noticed Benson was getting pissed, so she decided now she would go. "I should go. Goodnight Benny." She began to walk toward the car when a hand reached out, grabbed her by the shoulder, spun her around to where a pair of lips met her right cheek. Benson pulled away and looked at the confused face she gave.

"You-uh- owe me that for-um- scaring me." Benson explained. She reached up and touched the spot kissed. She could still feel its warmth. A small smile formed on her face.

Then she stepped up to him angrily and slapped him on the left cheek. "Well you owe me that for disappearing without a trace!" she screamed with a smirk. Benson reached up and felt the spot that was hit. It burned like hell. But looking at her again as she began to feel sorry, he began to laugh. She chortled along as well.

"Alright, we have a truce. Goodnight time?" Benson asks.

"Not till I get a kiss," she pauses and whispers, "on the lips."

_**(MG: Fuck yeah!) **_

_**(Me: Oh, no you didn't! You did not just speak during the fanfiction!)**_

Benson gulped. He felt her hands go on each side of his glass dome, then fall to his shoulders and wrapped around his neck. She closed her eyes and readied her lips. He swallowed harder, then wrapping his arms around her waist; he leaned forward and met her lips with his.

They both felt the passion from the other's and wanted nothing more but to stay like that. Drawing forth warmth they never felt before in their lives from each other's breath. Then both pulling away from the lip lock between them at the same time, they looked each other in the eye with new feeling for one another.

They would've kissed again if not for the horn of the car beeping. Releasing their grips they back away. Veronica was giving a small, shy smile while Benson was grinning like an idiot.

"Goodnight, Benny." Veronica says sweetly.

"Goodnight, Verony." Benson says making her giggle at the nickname. She heads to the car and gets in. He watches it till it's out of sight, then lets out a huge sigh and cursed with a smile. _Shit! _He thought. _It _was _a date! Or at least a fun little hang turned into one! Ah, but it was just wonderfully great despite the teasing given to me. Speaking of the others… _

Benson shook out of his daze and went back inside. While heading toward the stage, Coach winds up dashing into him and they fall to the ground.

"Benson?!" Coach says in a surprised way.

"Yo! Where's the fire? Why were you-?" Benson sits up and sees on her cheeks tear stains. Was she crying? Before he could ask, she grabs him into a hug and sobs. _What the hell is going on? _

**_Me: first off let me just say, WHAT THE FUCK! YOU MESSED WITH THE FANFIC! _**

**_MG: Nahh, it's fiiiiine. _**

**_Me: YOU'RE GOING BACK INTO THE CAGE! WHAT WILL THE READERS THINK?! _**

**_MG: Their fiiiiine. _**

**_Me: REVIEW PLEASE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!*angry rants, angry rants, goes off to get the cage* _**

**_MG: ...She's fiiiiine._**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Here's the chapter we've been dreading. *I don't own anything but a few ocs and the story. **_

_**MG: I know I have no say, but are you really showing this chapter? **_

_**Me:... I am... **_

_**MG: Dear GOD! **_

_**Me: Language.**_

**Chapter 12 **

Benson had taken Coach back to their room and tried to calm her down. After a while, she finally got over her fit and was ready to talk.

"After you took Veronica outside, Oggy called me to the equipment room." she started.

"THAT BASTERD! IF HE TRIED SOMETHING-"

"What? No! It wasn't like that!" Coach interrupted. Benson made sure she was telling the truth then sat down next to her on her bed as she continued. "He called me into the equipment room. There was something in the middle of it covered by a sheet…"

* * *

_Flashback, _

_ "What's that?" Coach asked looking at it. It was a big, almost boxed shaped item as far as she could tell. _

_ "This is a present for the band." Oggy explains. "It is something that could change the way of rock n' roll." _

_ "Really?" Oggy nods. "Cool! Where'd you get something like that?" _

_ "I have a friend who grew up to be a technician. When we were young, before I met the other two, we once made a bet that if one of us got to be famous, then the other would owe the winner a favor. I obviously won, so he owed me one. Anytime, anywhere, no questions. _

_ "About 3 months ago, I called him on the offer. And I asked him to make _this_!" Oggy takes off the covering and reveals what was underneath. It appeared as a high tech amp labeled… _

_ "The Drumotron VI?" Coach asked. _

_ "Ain't it a beauty? And just listen to it!" He turns it on and it plays a drum solo. Coach looks at it awe-struck. "Wow! That was so realistic! Have you shown any one else?" _

_ "Yep. Danny, the band, and got a pat on the back from the director. He enjoyed it the most." Oggy said. _

_ "What about Benson? Did you show him yet?" she asked. After it came out, Oggy's face grew darker in a shameful way. He looked away so she couldn't meet his eyes. _

_ "Not yet." _

_ Coach just shrugged. "Well then, let's go pull him away from his girlfriend and show him." She laughed and started to leave, but realized Oggy wasn't following. "What's wrong?" _

_ "We need to talk about Benson. Remember when he played the 150-piece drum solo?" _

_ "Yeah, that was sweet." _

_ "Remember that he caught on fire?" _

_ "Oh, right…I remember that part. The doctor had said his whole skeleton caught on fire." _

_ "Right. Now, what would you say if there was a way for him to play the solo without the catching on fire part?" _

_ "I would say that's great. But how would that be pulled off?" As soon as she said that, Oggy pressed a button on the Drumotron VI. Coach could hear the drum solo being played. After it was over, He waited for her response. "Well, what do you think?" _

_ "Whoa! That sounded exactly like his drum solo!" she exclaimed. "It got through the whole song without combusting! Wait till Benson sees!" _

_ "…" Oggy thinks. "The band and I want to use it at our concerts for now on as a backup and to be used for the drum solo." _

_ "I don't know about that. Benson might have gotten hurt, but he has pride in that solo. How about it's just used as a backup in case one of the band members fall sick or something. That way Danny doesn't have to pitch in and he can focus on production." _

_ "Only one problem that I asked my friend to change over and over, but couldn't." He took a deep breath and let it out. "_It only plays percussion_." _

_ Coach looked at him in anger. "Then what the hell is Benson going to do? Be backup for you?" _

_End Flashback, _

* * *

"Oggy then told me that it wouldn't be necessary for you to be backup." She was starting to tear up again. Benson handed her a tissue and she gladly excepted. "I tried to argue for you, but he wasn't going to budge. He told me Danny had fought for you too, but the band had decided."

"And we stick by it." Coach and Benson saw Oggy and the others at the door. They let themselves in, walking right toward them. "The only way you could have any use for us now is if you leave." he said directly to Benson's face. "We're kicking you out of the band. YOU'RE FIRED!"

Benson held a glare with Oggy. Coach waited, with a hand over her mouth, for him to react. Everyone else waited as well feeling the uneasy tension building. Then Oggy backed away from punching distance. "I need you to give me the sheet music we use. Including the one for the drum solo."

Benson stood and went to his drawer and pulls out the papers. He read out the names of the songs and the solo to make sure Oggy knew they were real. Nodding, He motions for him to pass them over. They couldn't believe that he was being so cooperative considering his past as being a stubborn bull.

The papers were handed over. Oggy looked them over. They were real. He was about to say something to Benson, when the papers were suddenly snatched back. "Hey!"

"YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGHT ME TO GET THESE SHEETS OF MUSIC!" Benson shouted. He then turned around and headed past the others, out the door. "Stop him!" Oggy yelled.

Benson heard them following, but didn't stop. His last mission in this studio as a musician was to _destroy_ the papers. It was him that wrote them out. It was him that they were even able to get here. It was because of him Oggy and the others were famous in the first place! If they're going to kick him out, everything needs to be destroyed. Everything he had given them.

He lost them around a corner and fled into a bathroom. He then pulled out a liter and set the papers on fire in the sink. Sneaking out, he heads to the band room where he takes all the new instruments the band had gotten and smashed them to pieces. Next, he heads to the record room knocking over the people in it over and erasing the band's songs and smashing the record. Lastly, he went to the equipment room. Where his replacement lye under its cover. He pulled it off and picked up an abandoned pipe and took a swing toward the machine.

"Benson, wait!" The next thing he knew, he was tackled to one side by Gunner. They fell to the cold floor, Gunner on top trying to hold him down. Benson almost pushed him off, but then TBP quickly came and helped hold him down. He was pinned.

"Sorry man." Oggy started. "But I can't let you destroy that of all the things you've already destroyed." They pulled him up, but didn't release him in case he tried again. Benson spat in Oggy's direction.

"Oggy! Let him go!" Coach came in and screamed at him. Danny and the director weren't far behind.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" shouted the director. "I FOUND THE BAND ROOM TRASHED AND A FEW RECORDS WERE DESTROYED!"

"Sorry about it. We'll clean it up. Benson just went overboard with his anger because we fired him." Oggy explained.

"Well stop standing there and have security kick him out and call the cops!"

"That won't be needed." Benson then says. He gets out of the hold and walks to Oggy. "If you want me gone so bad, I'll go. Just remember, I got you here."

"It will still be like you're here because of our _new_ member."

"Whatever." Benson starts walking out. Danny tries to make a move to stop him, but didn't know what to say. The director was about to call security anyways, but instead told the band the damage he caused would come out of their pockets. Then they all followed him outside where he walked toward the closed gate.

The guards saw Benson and not knowing what had happened just assumed he was going out. They opened the gates and let him through. Coach tried to follow, but Danny stopped her. Once he was out, he kept walking without purpose. Just straight. Away from the _cowards_ that threw him away like chewing gum.

The gates slammed closed.

He was alone again.

**_There we have it. Benson was kicked out. Where will he go now? Read the next chapter once it's up! Review please! PLEASE!_**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Next chapter! What will happen to the gumballmachine now? And what about Coach? What will she do? *I don't own anything, but a few ocs and this story. **_

_**MG: GET ME A ROPE! **_

_**Me: Why? **_

_**MG: I'M GONNA FUCKIN' CHOKE ME AN OGGY! **_

_**Me:**_**O_O' **

**Chapter 13 **

The force the air had as the train passed by him pushed him off his feet and face down to the ground. He lay there till the train passed, then got back up. He dusted of what dirt he could. After he thought the worse was gone, he headed straight once more following next to the train tracks.

_How could they do this to me,_ he thought. _We've been together a while, I thought we were friends. Why would they kick me out n-!...I get it. They really are cowards. But the only reason it got on the news was because it was an unnatural disaster. How was I supposed to know that I would catch on fire? How could I have known that the new fad everyone enjoys these days is destruction? How would I know that __**that **__would make me more famous? _

_They disgust me. _

"As well as me."

* * *

"I quit!"

"Coach, don't make any rash decisions now."

"Fuck off! It's no rash decision. I won't stand to stay somewhere my best friend isn't welcomed!" Putting the last items she wanted to take in the open case, she closes it and heads out the door, picking up the keys Benson had left and headed to the chevy-bel air.

After the band got popular, they tried to persuade Benson to get rid of his old station wagon and just ride in the bus like the rest of them. He, however, never got rid of G.Q. He decided that since he owns it, it will be used till it doesn't work anymore, such should be for any car.

Coach threw the suitcase in the back seat. She then opens the driver's side and hops in. She locks the doors, puts the keys in the ignition and turned it starting the car. "Hold it! How do you expect to find him now? He's been gone for at least 8 hours! Who knows where he is." Oggy argued.

"You leave that to me and go fuck yourself!" She steps on the gas pedal to rev the engine and scare Oggy and the others to step away. When they moved she put it into drive and started rolling out. The others followed as quickly as they could after her. She got to the main gate and honked the horn so the guards would let her out. Once it was open, she stepped on the gas, speeding herself up to it, but as soon as she did she hit the brakes hard as to not hit the band that stood in the way, arms extended.

"Look," Oggy said stepping up to the driver's window. "I know it hurts to let a friend like him go. I wish I didn't have to, but me and the guys where the ones with the dream in the first place. Benson would have gotten it all."

Coach glared and rolls down the window. "So, you choose fame than a friend?" He looks at her hurt. She then spits at him a glob of phlegm, which lands on his shirt and he recoils with disgust. Given the opportunity, she speeds at the others making the group flea out of the way, minus one Dalmatian.

She stops just barely before she hit Danny. She honked the horn, he didn't budge. She revved the engine, he didn't budge. She edged a bit closer, but the stubborn dog still held his place. She tried to drive around him, but he got in the way each time. She finally let out a frustrated groan, put the station wagon in park, and cut the engine in defeat.

The dog walked up to the front window as he heard Oggy and the others cheering. "That a boy Danny!" shouted Gunner.

"Sorry Coach," Oggy reasoned, "but even if you found him, what would you do then? We would never let you back. You'd be poor out there without the whole band. Just one more burden to carry for Benson. Could you live with that? Now, unlock the doors and we'll take you back to your room."

Coach looked at Oggy with defeat. He was right. It was hard for her to even be accepted in the work league they placed her in. Women couldn't get such good jobs like that. Especially ones like her. If she left now and found Benson, it would be like it was when they were kids. Almost no money, and Benson having to work day in, day out.

She sighs and turns back to where she faced out the front window where Danny stood there smiling sweetly at her. She blushes a little, but it faded away once she saw what he had across his shoulder that she didn't notice before. _His messenger bag that he used for traveling. _

Filled back up with hope she unlocks the doors. Oggy hears it and goes to open the door for her. His hand grabbed the handle. He almost opened it when Danny's bag hit him in the side of his head. As Oggy was dazed by the sudden attack, Danny took the time to slide across the hood of the car and got into the passenger's side, closing the door and locking it. The other two rushed to Oggy to see if he was alright. Coach waited for Danny to buckle up, then floored the gas pedal, speeding them through the studio gates and down the path Benson had walked.

They watched in the rearview mirror as the others picked up Oggy and headed inside. The gates closed as they were, and Danny and Coach both let out a sigh. Danny then looks over at Coach who was beaming with a smile at him. "So partner in crime, think Benson will enjoy hearing that Oggy got beat up by a dog?" He nods and giggles.

* * *

Benson fell backwards on the ground when the stranger fell from a nearby tree in front of him and stood to its full height. It had frightened him when he realized who it was. There was no way he could ever forget this woman. The cape with blood stains, those sad eyes, that sad smile, the limp ears and the feeling of that dark aura that hung around her being.

"Hello Benjamin." spoke Angoisser.

_**MG: OH MY G! **_

_**Me: Woah! I swear I didn't write that last part! **_

_**MG: Th-h-hen who did? **_

_**Angoisser: I did childern. **_

_**Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!*runs away* **_

_**Angoisser: Tsk. Review, fanfic lovers. *in a creepy whisper* Don't forget to tune in to the next chapter...hissssss.**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Angoisser: The story and a few ocs such as myself belong to the fanfic writers. the rest belong to someone else. **_

_**Both: *Shakes in fear***_

**Chapter 14 **

Benson was scared shitless. Why was she here?! Was she really going to cut him open and drink his insides?! She stood over him as he pondered it in his paranoid spasm. She then leaned down fast and made hiss, lunging her hands at him. He waited for them to go through him, but instead they took hold of both his shoulders and picked him up and sat him back on his feet.

She brushed him off and giggled wickedly. He realized he wasn't in danger, but still nearly had a heart attack over it. "So nice to see you. How are you taking it with being kicked out of the band? Doesn't it anger you so?"

Gulp. "It does. How did you know?"

"I know because I envisioned it. I can see everyone's future near and far."

"If you can see everyone's, then why are you bugging me? I'm sure someone else out there is worse off than I am."

"Oh, there is." She gives a pause. "_But not one that will kill me like you will!_" She began to approach him slowly, looking him over with hate.

Benson was stunned. "Whoa, wait a minute! I can't kill! I throw up at the sight of blood! Besides, how could I kill an immortal?!"

She got a little too close to him, but didn't stop. He started scooting away from her. Then she spoke with a dark voice while still walking toward him. "Surprise or not, I'm not immortal. In fact, once upon a time, a long, long time ago, I was a regular fortune teller that got no fortune right. One day a man with white hair came in looking to find a charm for a sick loved one. We struck up a conversation. He told me about life as an immortal and that some gained power with it if they were ones of great standing.

"Liking the idea of immortality, I set off to find one and as luck would have it, I found one within three years. I, of course, was subtle about what I wanted and befriended him. Once I had his trust, I took a knife and punctured his legs first. You see, immortals can die, but there are specific principles that need to be done for each one. As for this one, I had to slice is legs open and off. Then I stabbed at his shoulder and ended him.

"I took his clothes and possessions and was able to gain foresight. However…" Her voice grew into a growl. "My first vision was of _you_! Standing over me with a knife in your left hand stained with my blood. And in your right, _you held my_ _HEART!_"

She screamed over the coming train in a glass shattering roar. Benson looked at the coming train and realized where Angoisser had made him back up onto. _The train tracks! _

It was too late for him to move out of the way and the train was too low for him to duck under. He was sunk. It was going to run him over. He was about to die, and all he could do was close his eyes and wait for death to claim him.

The train passed by Benson. He opened his eyes and realized he was sitting right next to the tracks. "Oh my, now that was pretty close, eh Benjamin?"

He looked behind and saw Angoisser smiling the same sad smile she usually did. "W-w-w-w-w-?" The air had been knocked out of him. He couldn't speak.

"Why did I save you?" she asked for him. "Tsk. It is not fated for you to die here. In fact, when it does come to be your time, I'll be rolling around in my grave laughing. Your death will make mine seem light and innocent."

Benson finally catches his breath and attempted to stand. "W-w-w-w-why?" he stuttered.

"Because of what I do to invoke your rage." she sneered. "And after you rip out my heart."

Angoisser turned to leave, then looked over her shoulder. "See you in Paris."

* * *

Benson had found a train station as he continued down the tracks. They had a dinner built in so he ordered a coffee to settle his nerves. It didn't work. His hands shook each time he picked up his mug. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Him kill? He will kill _her_? For what reason? That couldn't happen.

A lizard-like waitress came over and gave him a refill. She then smiled and walked back to the counter and pulled out a tray of scones. "Here sweetie. It's on the house."

He almost dismissed it, but he had been out all night and was hungry. He took one off the plate and nibbled on it because of his nerves. But after swallowing the first bite, he scarf down the rest. It was quite tasty. Better than he could make.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am?" He called.

"Yes sir?"

"Did you make these yourself?"

"I did. You like them?"

"They're amazing. I can't make scones like this, and they happen to be one of my favorite pastries. What's your secret?"

"Well, it all depends on what put into them. Just like any food."

Benson accepted the answer, though vague as it was, and ate another. He heard the dinner's door open and looked up to see who it was. He nearly choked when he saw whom. Too bad it was too late to duck under the table, 'cause she spotted him.

"Huh? What are you doing here, Benny?" asked Veronica.

"Oh you know, just came here to eat scones." he joked. "What about you?"

"I'm meeting with some one that is going to take me out of town for a new style idea."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah… And it's funny. I never thought I'd see you again since I was leaving right away without notice."

"…" Benson thought for a moment. Should he tell her that he was kicked out of the band? Would she laugh or would she pity?

"Were you really kicked out of the band?" she asked.

"How in the He-!"

"Your friends the cat and dog were looking for you." Benson perked up. "They saw me come out of the hotel and asked if I had an idea where you were. I had told them no and asked why.

"They told me everything, then I joined them. As thanks they dropped me off here. That wasn't right of the band to kick you out. One day they will realize that. So what will happen to you now?"

Benson didn't have an answer. He didn't know what would-! No, he _did_ know what's to happen to him. Thanks to Angoisser. He didn't know why, but he felt he should take the challenge she set. If he's to kill her and she accepts it, who was he to deny destiny.

"I was gonna head to Paris."

"Paris?! That's a long ways away! How would you even get there?"

"Hey, miracles can happen."

Veronica thought for a bit. Then came up with an answer. "Alright, I'll be that miracle." "Explain," Benson mumbles. "Well, thanks to me, I could take you to Paris since my new style is going to be presented there."

"That's almost too good to be true."But Benson knew it wasn't.

"I know! And your friends can come too! I'm sure my agent would be cool with it."

"So where are Coach and Danny?" Benson asked.

"Oh right! They're outside deciding where they should look for you. I'll go get them." Veronica headed out the door. A minute later, she came back in with Danny and Coach. The cat was so happy to see Benson, she tackled him to the ground.

"Get off!" Benson yelled.

"If you ever leave me again I'll hunt you down and chop off your head!" she shouted, but Benson knew she was joking. Danny watched them hug and smiled. Then with a woof he dog piled on top of the two, making them both grunt.

Veronica watched as Benson yelled at them to get off. She didn't notice the waitress sneak up behind her. As soon as Coach and Danny got up the waitress pushed Veronica into Benson as he was getting up, knocking them back to the floor Veronica on top of Benson.

They blushed at each other. Seeing this, Coach and Danny dog piled the two gumball machines, which made Veronica's lips meet Benson's. They then laughed at the surprised faces they made and got up. The waitress laughed and went back to work.

Veronica sat up and off Benson so he could get up. "I, uh, wasn't expecting that." she said.

"And I bet you didn't see this coming either." Benson grabbed her by each shoulder and kissed her once again. She didn't pull away and leaned in to his. Coach and Danny awed at them, then sat down at the table with the scones and began eating a few.

The two gumball machines released from lip-lock and joined them. That morning would be forever with them in memory as they waited for the ride. That moment, they had something special as a group that Benson and Coach had only dreamed of in their nights as little kids. It's a shame that such good things can't stay that way.

_**Me: I-i-i-is sh-sh-she g-gone? **_

_**MG: Yes... **_

_**Me: Phew.. **_

_**MG: why did she show up? **_

_**Me: ...The ocs you kill off haunt you...Even if you havn't killed them yet. **_

_**MG: Heavy stuff man... **_

_**Me: yeah. Review. **_


	16. Chapter 15

_**New chapter yo! Sorry about that outburst. I have been having writter's block, plus school has been making me it's bitch lately. Oh well! Enjoy! *Own nothing but a few ocs and the story.**_

**Chapter 15 **

"Come oooonnn. I've been waiting hours!" Morgan stood at the bus station waiting for his ride to the docks. He wasn't exactly the most impatient of people, but he had waited months to do this. He could just imagine it now. His ship bringing him home at last. His girl Mary coming to great him. They going to their favorite restaurant for the night. And then best dream come true as he finally pops out the ring and asks her to be his. He couldn't wait!

"Where the hell is that bus!" he shouted. Another five minutes passed by. Morgan threw up his arms in anger and uttered an irritated groan, then started walking away. _Should've done that in the first place,_ he thought.

He walked past the Eiffel Tower to a restaurant (boy was he hungry!), and sat down at a table. He picked up a menu and looked through it to see what he would have. After he decided, he called over a waiter and ordered _Bouillabaisse_ with a side of _Ratatouille _and some tea to drink. Within 15 minutes, he got his food and dug in. _Too bad I can't get a bus as quick as I got this meal! And it is delicious too!_

"_Pardon monsieur, vous souhaitez déguster des fromages?_" The waiter was holding a plateful of what looks like different types of cheese. Morgan guessed that he was asking if he would sample some cheese. He nodded and tried a few as the waiter explained each. Even though he's been to Paris, France countless times on his voyages, he never really learned how to speak the language. Oh well, he just smiled and nodded to each explanation.

Once he was done, the waiter went back to the kitchen. Morgan counted up the total meal and placed it in the check book for him and waited for him to come back. When he did, he handed the check book to the waiter then handed him a tip. "Merci pour le repas," he said slowly, failing at a French accent.

"_De rien. Bonne journée,_" said the waiter. Morgan smiled at this friendly man, then set off only to be automatically halted by the waiter. "_Excusez-moi, Monsieur! Un instant s'il vous plaît._" Morgan stopped and turned around to see the waiter holding out the tip. "_Vous m'avez donné trop gros un pourboire_."

"Uh, I don't understand. What's the problem?" he asked.

"I said you gave me too big a tip." Morgan wasn't expecting the waiter to speak English. Especially since hearing him speak French so well. Of course then again, the man didn't exactly look like he would be from France. He didn't even know if automations still lived in Paris since the wars.

"Well, you provided me with outstanding service that I thought to give you a bit extra. What's the matter?" Morgan asked.

"I just feel like I'm coning you out of your cash."

"No, no, no! I mean it! It's all for you. And might I ad that the food was wondrous."

"Thanks. I cooked most of it myself."

"Really? Well then," Morgan pulls out a notepad, "Perhaps you'd like to cater for me and my future fiancée when we're on our honeymoon. I've been wondering where I'd take her."

The waiter looked at the plain building, then back at the Blue Jay in front of him. Was this guy serious. "You sure you'd want to take your bride to a cliché restaurant like this? Doesn't sound to me like the perfect honeymoon." Morgan looked up from the pad after he finished writing the restaurant's name. "She won't mind. She loves the cute, little places the best. She'll adore it. Now what is your name?"

"Why do you need my name?"

"So that I get the right waiter. I want you, and no one else, to make and deliver the food." Morgan explained.

"Um, I don't see that playing out too well for my own benefits, but if the others help we could cook, cater, and, to add a little romantic touch, _perform_."

Morgan nearly dropped his pen. "You play too?! Fantastic! It is settled. This is the place! I can't wait! You'd really do this for me?"

"Sure, why not? We don't get many customers, so it will be a nice change in pace." the waiter explained.

Morgan smiled and hugged the gumball machine, surprising him completely. "You are absolutely my new best friend! What's your name?" He let go waiting for an answer.

"It's Benson." recovered the gumball machine. He didn't like getting hugged like that in surprise. It usually made him feel awkward afterwards. But he decided to let it pass. "So what time are you gonna honeymoon?"

"Oh right! Here, I'll right you a note." Morgan quickly wrote down the date and handed it to Benson. As he took it and looked at it, he was suddenly brought back into another hug. "We just met, but you da' best!" He let go. "Well, I'll go back to waiting for my bus."

"You mean that one right there?"

Morgan looked over and saw the bus pull up. "Oh shit! I gotta go! Thank you my friend!" He sped off after the bus. "WAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIT!" Benson shook his head at the running Blue Jay. _Wow,_ he thought, _that bride of his has got to have quite the tolerance to love him. Hope I never have to deal with another one in this lifetime. Or in any lifetime._

* * *

"Who was that Benson? Your new boyfriend?" Benson shot Coach an evil look which just made her laugh harder than she was. Danny tried not to giggle and hide a smile. "No. He was making a request for us to host and cater for his honeymoon."

He tossed the paper to her and she read it loud, but not what was written. "To the man of my dreams Benson, I long to kiss you upon the lips and stroke your-," A menu flew toward her and she quickly dodged as she and Danny cracked up about Benson's angered face.

"Oh grow up!" He shouted, then went back into the kitchen's far back and went to the door that opened to reveal a stairway that led to where their rooms were. "I'm going to go to bed early."

"So you can sneak out to see your boyfriend?" Coach sneered and got a high-five from Danny. Benson glared wearily, but just walked up the stairs. He went to his room and lay on the bed that was in there and shut his eyes for moment. Then he heard a knock on the open door. He turned his to see and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey there, Benny." Veronica said, sitting next to him on the bed. "You look terrible."

"Five years living in Paris ain't exactly as fun as I thought." he joked. She smiled and stroked his head. "You feel a bit feverish."

"Do I?" Benson asked

"Yeah. Coach says you guys haven't been getting very many customers, and the weather's been very mild lately. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Yes." Benson lied. Truth was he would get up after everyone went to bed each night to search for that bat-lady, Angoisser. She had told him about the fate that would befall between them and he had been searching for her to see if it was a real threat. She hadn't showed herself since then, however. He was about ready to think she had bluffed, but it still didn't feel like she would be one to pull a joke.

"Well anyway, I hope you feel well enough to come to a fashion party with me tonight."

"Sure, I'll come," Benson said. She smiled at him and stood to walk out the. "Who knows, it might be fun." Veronica said, and then left.

* * *

_"FUN" she says,_ he thought. _If fun means sitting around looking stupid and poor compared to everyone else in the room with their goddamn priceless jewelry and clothing, walking around all classy and high and mighty, THEN I'M HAVING A FUCKIN' BLAST! _

Benson tried many times to at least hold a conversation with all the others that talked and walked by him. But in the end, he decided to just 'butt out' completely. So while Veronica talked with each and every person that had stuck up their noses to him, he stood at the side alone and bored.

Walking out to the building's balcony, he lit himself a cigarette and puffed out a smoke ring. Leaning on is arms against the railing, he looked up at the sky to see the full moon. Not so long ago, men landed on it. He wondered to himself what it would be like to go there. As he thought, some dark figure passed by it at a speed like meteorite. What was that?

"Beautiful night, am I right?" Benson looked over to the person who said that. The man wasn't much taller than him, was quite pudgy, but then again, most pig men were. That's not what caught Benson by surprise though. It was the fact he knew the old basterd. "You've certainly grown since I last saw you, kid."

"So have you, Mr. Gage."

"Indeed. I own a private night club, and a few casinos here and there, so why should I not indulge myself."

Benson stared in disbelief. "How the hell did you do that?"

"All I did was meet the greatest woman in the world and fall in love. She let me run everything she owned and I made it flourish. What a life." explained Mr. Gage.

"Bitch must be loaded!" Benson exclaimed, then added, "And crazy for marrying a simple person, no offense." He didn't take it to offense.

"Yeah, but I love her. Hey! How about we go to one of the casinos. It'll be fun to get away from here." With that, Gage started leading Benson away.

"Hey, wait a moment! I can't just leave without telling Veronica." Benson said as he was dragged. Then he noticed her walking along with some of the other snobs as they passed each other. She didn't even look in his direction. A little hurt, he yelled out, "I'll see you back at the restaurant Verony!" Without looking, she half-heartedly waved at him, too into talking with a woman that was wearing one of her designs and a man dressed in what looked like some business suit.

_**MG: DRAMA BOMB! **_

_**Me: Oh big time. Anyway, it wouldn't feel right if they always spoke in english since they're in Paris, France, so I added a little french dielect to add a touch of flavor. If anyone has trouble understanding or wants to fix my mistakes, feel free to tell me and I can either reply or put it in the next chapter. **_

_**MG: Can I make a spoiler for the next chapter? **_

_**Me: Stay the FUCK away from the computer! Review. **_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Yay! New chapter, New chapter! *own a few ocs and the story, nothing else. **_

_**Me: Also, I was thinking of maybe when I'm done with "A Regular Trilogy" I would perhaps draw it as a fanfic comic and post it on deviantart! Or you know, post a few pictures for it at least. Do you guys think I should? Anyways, I won't stop you any more from reading. Sorry, sorry, go back to the main story. **_

**Chapter 16 **

Benson woke up and found himself in his room. He tried to sit up, but fell back on his bed with a piercing headache. _Ughh, no more booze for a week, _he told himself. He tried again, but wound up rolling off the bed and hitting the wooden floor.

He didn't remember what all happened last night, or even how he got home. He decided that he would ask Coach or Danny. With that objective in mind he sat himself up and stood easier than he figured and walked to each of their rooms. Both were found empty.

He looked at the clock in his room for the time since he was the only one with one. _11:23 a.m. _Gosh! He way overslept! He hurried downstairs to the door that led to the kitchen and then the restaurant. They were empty too.

"Hello?" he asked. "Coach? Danny? Verony? Anybody here, at all?" Benson was getting annoyed. "If this is a prank, it ain't fun-"

Something wet dripped down in front of him. He bent down to examine the liquid. It felt a little thick and sticky… and was red. A thought of what it was came to mind. And sudden fear hit him as he looked up. The world grew cold and still as he gazed eye to eye with Angoisser hanging from the ceiling by a rafter that had been plunged through her chest. Her deathly sad smile grimaced as she fell from the ceiling on top of him, pinning him. She gave a hiss and tore the rafter out of the place her heart should be and brought it up. "_I KNEW YOU'D KILL ME!_" she shouted, and she threw back the rafter behind her head and staked it through him. And as she pulled and ripped at his insides, the building engulfed in flames around them and burned to the ground with the two still living beings inside….

* * *

Slamming his fists once again on the table, Mr. Gage realized he wasn't going to wake him up this way. So he asked the dealer to deal cards at his sleeping friend's head. Hesitating, he starts dealing them one card at a time, each one hitting the glass dome. After the cards were gone, he gathered them up and started to toss them again. After the seventh card of the second turn, Mr. Gage rolled his eyes at the dealer, grabbed and threw the rest of the deck at Benson's sleeping form instantly waking him up with a start.

He looked at the cards that had flown in the air when he jumped as they fell to the casino's floor. Then touching his sore forehead, he glared over at Mr. Gage and the dealer. Seeing his anger, they both pointed at each other in childish manner of "he did it."

"How long was I out?"

"About two and a half hours." Mr. Gage said. "Me and the others had to play around you. You fell asleep right in the middle of the game."

"Oh, sorry… Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"We wanted to listen to more about your time in bed with this Veronica chick," Mr. Gage explained while his eyebrows simultaneously moved up and down in a daunting way. "You talk, no, _narrate_ in your sleep. We had a good laugh!" Benson tossed a card at him which he dodged.

"Of course," he began again, "then you started dreaming of something…off as a way of putting it. Like a nightmare, only… it sounded kind of bloody and violent by the way you screamed. Everyone got scared off… is something wrong?"

Benson thought whether or not if he should say what's been going with him, but decide not to. Would Mr. Gage even understand? He didn't think so and began to say no, but then he realized Mr. Gage had been talking to someone else behind him when he heard them gasping to catch their breath. He turned around to see who it was, but realized too late how close she was to him and wound up meeting face to boobs (*giggles**snickers**O`_O'**oops*).

He pulled away quickly blushing hard with embarrassment. Mr. Gage and the dealer laughed at Benson's red face while the girl-waitress presumed- looked on with confusion to what just happened. Then she remembered why she came up and shouted, "Sir! It happened again!" "Haha-What?" "It happened again sir!" "WHAT?!"

Benson looked at the sudden seriousness in Mr. Gage's face. Then the fear in the faces of both the waitress and the dealer. _What exactly happened again?_

"Did you… find **it**?" Mr. Gage asked cautiously. _Found what?_ "I wouldn't have run all the way here if I hadn't found one!" "Found what?" "Don't take that tone with me missy! I could fire you for that you know!" "Go ahead and try! Mrs. Gage wouldn't allow it; I'm one of her best workers!" "We'll see about that!" "FOUND WHAT?!"

The two arguing stopped at Benson's sudden outburst and looked at him. "Oh, sorry, but you were getting off topic. Now, what is going on?" They looked to each other and nodded. "Show us… _where the__** body **__is_."

It didn't take long to find it hidden in the ally under the garbage bin. Gazing at a first glance was horrible and made Benson turn and throw up. It had its arms chopped off, its chest was torn away revealing insides, and its legs had been skinned along with the face. But what hit Benson the hardest was the fact he knew what did this job. The trademark of it being that it was missing a single organ.

"This is the tenth time. The tenth! And in a few months at that!" Mr. Gage walked back inside and the other two followed. They followed the pig-man into his main office and sat down to think. Benson tried to say something, but it come out as a dry heave and he threw up into a little waste bucket by the desk.

"You okay, Benson?" asked Mr. Gage concerned.

"Yeah," he choked, "I'm fine. Just a bit nervous."

"I would imagine so after that."

"Want me to get you something?" the waitress gently asked. He shook his head no. "Alright then. Now, what are we going to do about the staff? We need to find the killer and get rid of them for good!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Mr. Gage asked sarcastically.

"Well how the hell should I know?! You always say and brag you're the brains around here!"

Benson became lost to their argument and thought about the body. There was no doubt about it. It had to be Angoisser! The heart had been stolen! Sure, an animal could have come along and ate it, but what are the odds of that? She was baiting him to a fight and he could feel it. But… would it really be between them? He had to find out.

"Me"

"What?" both of them said as they looked at him.

"We could set up a trap and lure the killer in. Then, I'll expose them and help get rid of them. Sound fair?"

They both started at him as if he was admitting to being suicidal or something, which he might as well had. "Are you nuts?! You're risking your life for these employees' who are basically worth the amount they get paid?!"

"Watch it buster!"

"To me, a life is a life." Benson said.

In unison, both Mr. Gage and the waitress said to him, "You're a gay- ass hippie."

"WATCH YOUR MOUTHS! Besides, at least I'm giving out an idea here!"

Mr. Gage thought about it. "I just don't like the odds against the plan."

"We should try it." Said the waitress after a quiet minute passed. "And risk his life? No, I won't throw out a life like that." "But I think we could pull it off." "How's that?" The waitress explained to him how it would work by having a disguise for him and he would get the suspect alone with him and reveal the murderer and end it once and for all.

"It could work, I guess." By his expression, Benson and the waitress both knew that Mr. Gage was still in thought of the odds. Then it dawned on her what he was deciding. He was deciding whether or not it would work with just _one _guinea pig.

"Do you have friends, Mr. gum-dispenser?" she asked.

A little hurt at that he answers, "Of course!"

"Do you perhaps think that they would be willing to help?"

"I'm not risking their lives." He looked at her with a little anger to what she had just asked of him.

"But think about it! You're nothing but a stranger! Me and the others have been working here for a long time and know one another well! It's like you're saying you'll help but then don't!"

"Benson," Mr. Gage spoke at last, "I think Taylor has a point. I won't make you, but I do believe that the plan might work better if we had more people as the 'worm' of it. I'm not willing to risk more employees, so if you _and _your friends agree, then we will continue with the plan."

Benson knew he lost. The only thing about asking Verony and the others was his fear that he knew they'd agree. And sure enough, they did.

_**Me: What. A. Nightmare. **_

_**MG: What do you think of my gory parts? **_

_**Me: They. Sure. Were. **_

_**MG: I bet you could draw them. **_

_**Me: ...(Translation: ...Review please...)**_**O-O' ****_How the fuck am I supposed to draw that?_**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Hi everybody! It's been a while. Boy this one yanked on me a while. But I got it up finally! And I know for sure that I can get the other one up too. Unless my ass gets eaten by writter's block yet again! Naw, it won't. **_

_**MG: I won't let it! **_

_**Me: Down girl! *Only own a few ocs and the story. Everything else is credited to their rightful owners.**_

**Chapter 17 **

"That's it!" Veronica smashed the back door open and stomped outside. Benson quickly followed after her to stop her. "Verony! Wait up! Hey!" "Don't Verony me, Benson!" "Come on, it couldn't have been that bad."

She turns around. "_Not that bad_?! The guy turned out to be another ass-grabbing pervert just like the others before! I'm sick of this plan!" She starts to storm off again.

Benson followed after trying to keep up. "I know you're sick of this plan, we all are. Remember though, you chose to help!"

"Yeah? Well I didn't exactly hear you trying to stop me from agreeing!"

"I tried to, but you wouldn't listen and decided to jump right in!" She stopped and turned to start protesting, but he interrupted. "Aaannd, let's not forget, I told all three of you what was being asked for you to do, but you kept reassuring me that it was fine or how fun it would be to catch a bad guy like in the movies!"

"Yeah, well, I change my mind!" Veronica takes off the waitress outfit that was over her blouse and skirt and tossed it at Benson. "I'm going to work!"

He picked it up and groaned. "Verony, if I go tie up the boob by his nose ring in the backyard of a fiesta so that they have another piñata, will that help?" She looks at him in a funny way, then laughs a little from the funny yet weird joke. "I'm sorry. I know you're all tried just as I am, and I'm sorry for being a little selfish. I just never have gotten my hands dirty before. It's exhausting; I don't know how you put up with it."

"I don't know either." She gave him a small grin and relaxed.

"Alright, I'll meet you back at the restaurant after work. Hopefully then I won't feel like a bitch. Or look like one for that matter." With that off her shoulders, she heads to the bus stop to go to her job. Benson watches until she gets on and goes back inside the casino where he was almost immediately greeted by the grinning faces of Coach and Danny.

"What?"

"Smooth move Casanova," started Coach. Then in a mocking voice of his, "'if I go tie up the boob by his nose ring'." They broke into a laughing fit as Benson's face turned red from anger and embarrassment. He walks away from them to get back to looking for the culprit.

The idea to catch him (_or her, as Benson often believed_) was to pose as casino workers a few hours out of the day and judge each customer on anything that may be suspicious about them. Anyone too shifty would be taken aside and questioned in a subtle way as to find the culprit, but not ruin business. Their cover up was that they were taking a survey and anyone they ask could win a lot of tokens. Not exactly the most solid of plans, but it was the best they had at the moment. And that moment then turned into an exhausting few months.

As Benson walked around with a tray of drinks he noticed that raccoon-woman he had met the day they formed the plan. He saw she was talking to the man that had upset Veronica. Obviously to him, Taylor was suspicious of the awkward newt-man, so he knew they were going to question the guy pretty soon. _Maybe I will throw you into a fiesta hanging by your nose ring,_ he thought darkly.

* * *

"_Okay, okay! I won't do it again!"_ as Benson imagined the newt hanging from a branch. But back in reality, Taylor and Coach were questioning the guy as a good cop team while Benson and Danny were the bad cop team. And he was glad for that. There was no way he would have wanted to play good cop to this guy. The man was even shiftier than he first looked. The way he spoke, the way his eyes moved up away from theirs when he lied, everything. His hands rubbed together impatiently fast.

"Alright. Your survey's done. Get out here and we'll call ya' if you won," said the raccoon-woman. She stood up and walked to the office door to let him out. He kindly bowed his head at her and started his way out. When the newt passed by Benson's seat, Benson noticed a piece of paper fall out of his pocket and onto the floor in front of him. He didn't try to return it or pick it up, just in case this was a trick. Once the newt was gone, while the others were talking about the man he quickly grabbed up the paper and hid it in his lap.

"So what do you think, Benson?" asked Coach. "Think we should keep an eye on that weirdo with the nose ring?"

"I'm not too sure. He's obviously hiding something, but I don't know what. I guess that is worth keeping an eye out."

"Alrighty then," Taylor says, "We'll keep an eye out for possibly a deranged newt-man. And with that closer, you may go home." Coach stretches and starts out the door followed by Danny and Benson. While the two others got ahead of him, he lagged behind to look at the paper. It was a note:

_Meet me on the top floor of the Eiffel Tower tonight at 11:30 pm. I have the info you need. _

The info he needed? Did that mean he knows about the murders? Or is it about…He shook his head. It couldn't be that possible a coincidence that he knew about Angoisser. Could it? Was this about her? He noticed there was a little more to the note once he moved his thumb.

_PS. I like that gumball machine chick! Think you could get me her phone number?_

"OH THIS BASTERD IS DEAD!" Benson accidentally shouted out loud. He was looked at by all eyes in the place. "What you looking at? This ain't a show!" They all return to their normal activities. Coach gave him a weird look as he walked in front of them now. She turned to Danny and he shrugged.

"Hey Benson, you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Why?" he questioned.

"Just checking. Remember what tonight is?"

"Yep." How could he not. "If we catch this bus, we can make it to the restaurant with a few hours to get ready for them." The other two nodded and dashed ahead of him. He watched their childish behavior and shook his head. He decided for their innocence he wouldn't tell them about the paper. After they are done with the honeymoon celebration, he'll head to the Eiffel Tower to meet that newt alone. Strangely convenient that it was close by to the restaurant and that it was where he wanted to meet him. Almost like it was planned. Or more in likely, it was.

_**MG: SLEAZY DIRT-BAG! **_

_**Me: Calm down! (where's a leash when you need it?) **_

_**Well I'll begin typing the next chapter so you dear readers don't have to wait so long. Good-night, sleep tight, and please review! Also I don't know when I might post drawings for this fanfic, but I'll get to it 'cause I really want to.**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Hey, hey, hey! Sooooooooooooooooooo... I'm sorry.. I'm not very good at writing with most of the characters are drunk sooooo... have mercy on my failure. *Everything goes to their original owners, minus my ocs and story.**_

**Chapter 18 **

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!"

"C'MON MORGAN BABY!"

"GO BENSON GO!"

The two contestants set their mugs down at the same time. Morgan looked like he might pass out any minute now as he swayed back and forth. Benson sneered and called for Coach to pour them another round to finish it. She gladly did so, but Morgan took one look at the gold liquid and pushed it aside. "Uffgh hhiwne (you win)…" he said drunkenly. Benson laughed his victory and guzzled down the beer in front of him.

Mary hugged her new husband. "Well you tried, but I guess you can't out drink a gumball machine!" she burst out laughing from the thought. He just turned around and gave her a loving smile.

"Fuunny thing, I still ain't drunk!" Benson slurred. He held out his mug to Coach, but she decided he had enough and drank the rest of the alcohol in the pitcher before he tried to reach for it. She then hiccupped and giggled a few seconds later. She liked how well the party was going, but felt bad for one member of their little group. Poor Danny had already passed out on the floor ten minutes earlier during the first five rounds of the manly drinking contest, as the guys put it.

"Well, it was at least nice to enjoy it anyway." Morgan said. Or somewhat said. "Hey Benson, you guys hear what the 'man' is gonna doo? They says they gonna illeagalize drugs 'n' stuff. Ain't that the bitch?"

"Well that is tha bitch." he replied. "But I bet they won't pass the law everywhere. Even thea governminties need buzz."

"That's for sure!" Coach joined in. "Everybody's gotta have a little something to perk up with whether it be coffee or…. Wait what weres eye saying?" She started to giggle harder. Drinking 1, cat 0.

The evening fell to night as the group continued with their fun. Eventually, they realized the time and decided to clean up. They tried to sweep the floor, but the unconscious Danny still cluttered it and wouldn't budge. After the restaurant was clean, Mary took another look at the time. "Oh gosh! Hun," she said to Morgan, "we missed our bus!" Morgan sobered a little and cursed. _He has no luck with buses, _thought Benson.

"Don't worry about iiittt," Coach hiccupped. That cat could not win over her drunkenness. "You caane always walk, pit-pat, pit-pat."

"Actually, it's not that simple…" started Morgan. "The place we were staying at is too far. It would be morning before we get there."

"Then sleep here!" Coach felt a whack at the back of her head. She turned and saw Benson stare at her with an 'excuse me?' look. Then she realized what he meant. Stranger danger says otherwise. They barely know these two and who knows what they're really like.

"We couldn't impose. It was nice enough that you threw us a honeymoon celebration, but you don't need to do that." Mary said. Benson groaned loudly. They were practically giving him the puppy eyes without using their eyes!

"Go ahead and take Danny's room. I doubt he'll be using it tonight," he said as he lightly kicked the spotted dog.

"Really? You sure?"

"Just don't do any funny business. Danny can tell."

Both blue jays hugged Benson as he grumbled under his breath how much he regretted this already. They headed to bed, but only he didn't go to sleep. Instead, he waited for them to go to sleep, snuck down stairs past Danny and out the restaurant door. He took his spare key out and locked the door behind him to make sure it didn't look suspicious that it was unlocked all night. Once done he jogged through the street to the Eiffel Tower and quickly up the steps where he saw the newt-man leaning against the rail turned toward him.

"You're t-two hours late." His voice sounded nervous about something.

"Sorry, I-hic-I was throwing a party for a new couple."

"A party?!" the newt screeched. "That monster is running wild in the streets killing people for game and you have the nerve-!"

"What monster?" Benson interrupted.

The newt-man looked over to Benson and covered his mouth. He hadn't meant to say so much yet. He decided to straighten up and calmed himself a bit. "First, an intro. My name is Hugo."

"Benson," Benson said, holding back the fact he still wanted to punch the guy.

"I know your name."

"Is everyone a fuckin' psychic?!"

"No, no. It's not like that at all! I've always known who you were."

"Really? I don't think I've ever met a newt before. How do you know who I am?" Benson asked confused.

"Newts have nothing to do with that. And that's not important right now! Your life is at great risk if you stay here! The monster is finally coming out of the shadows and is herding you into a trap!" Hugo was starting to freak out again. Benson took the opportunity and slugged him across the face with a fist. He at first stared dazedly at the gumball machine, but then relaxed.

"Now," Benson began, "what is this monster? What trap?"

"The witch. She's toying with you like a tinker-toy. You'll get hurt if you stay. But it's not in the way you think. If you don't leave within the next few hours, you'll find yourself in another nightmare. Only real." The newt sat down and curled his tail around his knees and rocked a little to calm himself. Benson didn't pay attention. He was lost at 'witch.' Did he mean…

"What is the monster's name?" He tried to keep down the rising anger and fear.

"I was told its name is Angoisser."

_This is it,_ thought Benson. _She's finally going to confront me to see if her little prediction was correct. But can I even fight her? Or even kill her as she believes? _

"You can't stop her!" Benson was spooked out of his trance by the scream of Hugo. "Even in death the wicked shall take thy soul and crush thy spirit! You will die….then…they will. Then…I'll never be…b-b-b-be…" Hugo trailed off once more.

"Never be what?! Who is 'they?'?" Benson shouted. He was pissed with this person now and sick of his random babbling. The newt gazed straight into the automation's eyes and didn't turn away.

"'Th-they' are the family that raised me. If you die now in history, they will perish from a fatal mistake, and I'll never be born."

"Wha-what do you mean you'll never be born? Your alive right now aren't ya?"

"No. I'm not. My spirit will never know what it's like to live if you don't run now! I only promised Death 24 hours to talk to you! I finally get the chance, but you fail to comprehend what I'm saying!"

The newt, Benson decided, was making less and less sense. Spirit? Like a ghost? He couldn't be, he was solid as a rock when he punched him. And what was this about promising Death 24 hours to talk to him? Of everyone in the world, why him? "Why is it so important to you that I should be the one to help?"

"I told you, it's so I can be born." Hugo said.

"But _why_ me?" Benson insisted.

"Because," he started, "as I watched my life as we all do before we are born and forget, I felt I could trust you to help us no matter what. You always seemed to watch out for us and always had our backs." Then in a quiet whimper the newt sobs, "Please, heed my warning, Uncle Benson."

_**MG: UNCLE?! **_

_**Me: UNCLE?! **_

_**MG: WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH THIS STORY?! I'M SO FREAKIN' CURIOUS!**_

_**Me: Read and find out. Review if you can.**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Hi Guys! Weird last chapter right? Well now it gets to a little more weird! PS sorry they've been a little shorter and I wind up putting in a filler in the desclaimers. *You obiviously figured it out by now that I only own the story and a few ocs.**_

**Chapter 19 **

Benson didn't know what to say. He tried and failed to see a hint of lying in him. He closed the door he had came through, that was left open in case it was a trap, and sat down against it trying to process all of this. All that could be heard between the two on the tower was Hugo's fear-filled crying.

He rubbed his glass domed head as he felt a headache coming. This was all too weird to handle. First he had a psychopathic, no doubt homicidal, immortal-crazed woman on his ass. Now a complete stranger is asking him to be some sort of savior. He wanted so much to just forget this, go back to hanging with his friends, and live a normal life. Not worry about murders, maniacs or spirits of the sort. But his wish was futile and he knew it. Destiny has other things in store for him and everyone.

And he was curious to know what.

"You say I'm the only one who could help you, but why can't you help them yourself?" he asked the newt.

"As a spirit with no natural attachment to this world I can't do shit other than talk!" wined Hugo.

"Then how'd you write that note? How was I able to hit you?" Benson paused before he asked the next one because he was still a bit pissed, "And how did you grab my girlfriend's ass?"

"It was a mental note I wrote in my mind. Do still have it?" Benson searched the pocket he left the note in but all he pulled out was pocket lent. "Not surprised. Mental notes don't last long outside the spirit's thoughts. Now, on to how you hit me. To some extents I have to maintain a solid form as to not draw attention to myself. Unfortunately, I can't hit back…" The newt held up his hand and tried to slap Benson only for it to go right through him. It gave him Goosebumps. "As for girlfriend, I didn't grab her ass. She overreacted to a pick up line."

He glared at the newt. "What pick up line?"

He cleared his throat in case he was jumped. "She walked by me, I saw her, and the first thing I blurted out was 'Wow, you have a better body than my dead great-grandmother!'" Hugo waited, but didn't get a strangling. He slow opened back up his eyes and saw Benson making the weirdest face ever. He tried to figure how to describe it when Benson finally burst out laughing.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE WAS UPSET ABOUT? THAT HAS TO BE THE WORSE PICK UP LINE EVER!" He laugh/shouted. Hugo shrunk away in embarrassment. He got over his giggly fit as fast as he could (about 5 minutes), and calmed down enough to get back to their main point. "Okay, I understand you can't interfere directly, but the me you saw was an older version of me. That was the Benson you saw and could trust, not me. How do you know you can trust the, uh, 'now' me?"

"…I just do. Just like the other park employees, and even after the fact you hit me, glared at me, and laughed at me, I trust in your decisions," Hugo said.

"Even though you never truly met me, you rest everything in my hands?" Benson questioned.

Without hesitation, Hugo gave his answer with a complete matter of fact. "Yes."

Benson nodded in respect for his choice. He had said his answer without doubt. A man he probably would never have met like this lays his life in a total stranger based on an assumption of a possible future that is more unlikely to not come to being. Benson could only hope that he makes the right decision. For his sake.

"Alright. It's settled," he said after awhile.

"So then you'll take my warning to mind and leave like I said?" Hugo asked hopefully.

"I'll take your warning, but I'm not leaving."

"What?! But I've explained to you-"

"I know you have, and I'm grateful that you did. However, I've made a promise to a friend that I would help him with his problem."

"You mean the casino murder crisis?" Hugo asked. "The Shuffle-Duffle Gambling casino?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering who could possibly be your friend there," Hugo pondered.

Benson was confused once more. What did he mean who could be his friend there? "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, well, it just seems weird for a guy like you to be friends with people like the Madame Ray or Mr. Maellard or even the owner Taylor L. Coon-"

"What do you mean owner Taylor?" Benson interrupted. "I thought she was a waitress."

Hugo covered his mouth. "I-I didn't mean to blurt that out! I swear!"

"I thought Mrs. Gage owned it and Mr. Gage ran it," Benson mumbled. He looked at Hugo waiting for an answer. The newt was still thinking over whether to tell or not. He sighed and decided to explain everything. "Mrs. Gage _did_ own it, but do you know why she didn't run it?" Benson shook his head. "It was because of a tumor. She was sick and dying and worried about her business. So she married that pig-man.

"He took over and helped the company expand. She was glad how helpful he was, but she didn't feel too trusting of him. That's where Taylor comes in." He gave a pause. "Taylor L. Coon was one of her best workers. So when it came to it, she wrote out to her will that the raccoon-woman would become the new owner."

Benson was a little surprised. He couldn't imagine the smart mouth waitress being the owner of a whole casino monopoly. Oh, wait. Yeah, he could see that happening. "Does she know about this?"

"I don't all the details. Death sucks at gossip." Benson had to stifle a bit of a giggle from Hugo saying that the skull of immortal force and ability to harvest souls from their very vessels sucked at gossip. "I don't think she does."

"Well, that might be for the best for now," Benson sighed in relief. "I mean with all the employees' lives at stake from being brutally slaughtered by that wicked witch, things are too crazy to hear that info now."

Hugo gave him a confused look. "Witch?"

"Yeah, you know, Angoisser?"

"But, she's not the casino's murderer. She's been murdering random people out in the street to draw you out."

Benson stiffened. "What?"

"Think about it Benson," Hugo started. "Why would she kill people at the casino in a complicated monthly arrangement?"

"Maybe she knew I had known Mr. Gage there."

"That's the point. She did know, but she doesn't care about some fat money grabber that you hardly know. He didn't matter to her because he was already on a deranged path that would surly make you throw away any respect you had for him."

Benson stared at Hugo. "But, it has to be her! Who else could there be? I saw one of the bodies and noticed its fucking heart was gone! Who else could there be?" Benson repeated in hysteria.

"Guess that's where I come in!" Benson feels something hit the back of his dome and is plunged into unconsciousness as he hears Hugo scream in shock.

_**MG: BOOOOM! HEADSHOT! **_

_**Me: Shut up! This is serious! Benson just got knocked out by a mysterious assailent! WE NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER STAT! *You know what to do! Review!**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**I got a new chapter up! Man, what's gonna happen to our Benson now? Let's read on. **_

_***only own story and few ocs. **_

**Chapter 20 **

His head hurt. That's all there was to it. The back stung like as if it were cracked, but feeling over it, it was only a scratch. Benson gently rolled himself over and faced the sky looking up at the Tower. He had felt someone throw him off the edge hoping to kill him. But here he lays on the grass with a headache to prove he survived. How could he have fallen from a 1063 feet building and live?

"_Semble que nous soyons éveillés maintenant, n'est-ce pas?_(looks like we are awake now, are we not)_._" Benson's blood suddenly ran cold. He knew that voice anywhere. And turning his head to his left to look only confirmed his fear. The black cape, red sad eyes, drooped ears, a bat-woman. _The _bat-woman that had prodicted her demise by his hand. The one that scares him to hell.

"_Bonjour_ Benjamin," Angoisser said in an almost sarcastic remark. He tried to get up, but couldn't make his arms and legs cooperate for some reason. He stops and waits to see what she'll do. She laughed softly. "That could have be bad if you had hit the ground. Luckily I came in time to watch that pig-man knock you out with a shovel and throw you off the Tower."

_So it was Mr. Gage that attacked me? _Benson thought. Then out loud he asks the bat, "what about the newt I was with?"

"Oh right. The newt named Hugo. Naughty was he, to tell someone that much info about the supernatural. And even naughtier to give out hints to the casino crisis. What a jabber mouth. Of course, I'm not much to criticize," she giggled mischievously. "Now to answer your question, Death has taken him back to the otherworld. His 24 hours are long up."

Benson sighed. "Alright. Now what about my arms and legs? Why can't I move them?"

Her smile widened wickedly. "I froze the movement in them. You won't move till I say so," she turns her back in a dramatic way and walks a few steps. Then turns her head to look at him. "On to the explanation of why I did. You see, I thought I could draw you out by sudden decrease in population, but you were drawn to something else I hadn't planned on. This something out of plan is going to happen tonight at 11:00p.m. Something, how you say, **big**. It's something so bizarre that no one will ever mention it in history."

Her whole body is now facing his direction. She starts walking toward him. "This 'something' will destroy my fun. I have had a vision of you getting involved in it...and _dying_!" she hissed. She was just hovering above him. She bends down onto her knees close to his face. "I've frozen your limbs to keep you from getting involved. If you die tonight without killing me first, then my vision would have been wrong. And no matter what, _I hate being wrong!_"

Benson was trying to keep himself from showing fear, but he always had been terrible at doing so. However, he wasn't going to let her scare him into silence. "So you're just gonna keep me here? Out in the open? In front of Paris' greatest of landmarks?"

"Ah, but don't you think I had thought of that?" She evilly grinned again. She stands straight up, moves back two steps and waves her arms around in a gentle swaying motion like Tai Chi. A horrible scent passes through in his left nostril to where he started to choke. It didn't last as long as 30 seconds till it came out the other one. As he gasped for breath, he got a whiff of another terrible stench. "Gagh! What smells like a sewer?"

"A sewer, silly!" The Eiffel Tower and the whole area plus the night sky melted away into mud. Bricks appeared under the mush and there were pipes running here and there through them on the walls. Benson gazed around and concluded Angoisser had made up the whole place to divert him from realizing where they were. He wouldn't ever tell her how impressed he was that she had done that.

She gave a toothy grin and Benson figured she read his mind. _Crap_. She walked up closer to him again and he tried his arms and legs. "Calm yourself, you'll chafe," Angoisser tells him. He stops and looks at her as if she said something weird until he felt mud give way from his arms and legs.

"What the? You didn't freeze my arms and legs, you strapped them to a table you psychopathic bitch!"

"Such words! I never said exactly _how_ I froze your limbs, did I?" She walked around the table in a taunting manner. "Besides it's the only thing keeping you from getting loose and falling to the ground."

"Fall to the grou-oooh crap," Benson cursed when the mud that was on him and that had made up the fake tower and sky slid and clumped together above- erh- _below_ him. He stared at the bat whose cape and ears were now pointed toward the pile of mush. "You are one confusing mother fucker," he glared. She blushes and says, "you flatter me."

Angoisser hopped down and landed on her feet next to the mucky pile of mud. She stands herself up and looks at the watch she is wearing on her left wrist. She smiles, pleased with the time, and walks over to a wall and sits herself down, crisscrossing her legs. "Not long now."

Benson tried the straps again. _It's no use,_ he thought to himself. _I'm not going anywhere. Even if I get out of the straps, she can just put me back easy. _Giving into a sigh, a loud growl erupted from his chassis. He blushed at his rumbling stomach as Angoisser was laughing her ass off below. "Someone hungry?"

He tried to ignore her and go back to the getting free situation, but her giggles made his embarrassment too much to handle. He just gave up and let himself hang while she rolled on the floor. She stopped suddenly and sat up listening for something. Then walked through a tunnel in the wall and came back in a flash. She scaled the adjacent wall to Benson with something in her hand. "Want a bite?" she asks and holds out a struggling rat by its tail.

Benson stares at the live rat and tries to shut his mouth as tight as he could just in case she actually tried to feed him it. Her eyes went back and forth from him to the rodent in her hand. She held it away and shifted it in her hand. Then taking her index finger and thumb, she snapped the squeaking rat's neck and held it out again. "That better?" Benson stared at the dead rat with pity for the thing. The bat shrugged then bit off its head, slurping down the rest of the body with a gulp (ew...).

_**MG: AHHHGHGHGHG! I CAN'T STAND THIS SUSSPENSE! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?! **_

_**Me: Chill out **_**(0-0)' ****_Next chapter gets interesting. Hopefully I don't get sidetracted so I can upload sooner. Sorry about that everyone! Review please! _**


	22. Chapter 21

_**Another chapter, finally! *Own nothing but a few oc's and story.**_

**Chapter 21 **

"Come on, Benjamin! You might as well talk a while with me. We'll be here all night!" Angoisser paced back and forth below Benson, having stayed there since cleaning up the gumballs he had thrown up while the bat consumed the poor sewer rat. He held his silence. She shrugged, "Whatever. I just wanted to keep you from being bored."

She sits down against one of the walls and pulls out some sort of weird, small white rectangular box from her cape pocket. She presses a button on the side and it turned on as she pulled out in-ear headphones. She puts them on then presses another button on the box and starts bobbing her head up and down.

He wished he could glare at her, but curiosity made him think about the box. What was it? He had never seen anything like it. Seeing him staring at the device, she grins and scales the wall once more to him. He flinches when she takes the headphones off and move to put them on him. As soon as Angoisser put them on him he heard music through the headphones. It startled him because it was different than he has ever heard music before. But what he yelled at her for was, "IT'S TOO LOUD!"

She laughed as she took the headphones off his head and landed back on the floor. She then took some mud and molded it into the shape of a small boom box. She unplugged the small box from the headphones and attached it to the boom box. The boom box started playing the same song, but the sound was now farther away from him so he could actually hear it and understand it.

He listened to the music. He listened to the peculiar noises it made. He looked over to the bat who was singing with the song. She got up and started to dance with the beat. The moves were different too...

_When the morning come come, I'm dancing like you're dumb dumb _

_And when the groove is high, When dummies jump to sky _

_If you feel the groove groove, The dummies have to move move _

_Can you feel the beat, the beat, the beat? _

_You never tell me what is wrong, 'cause now it's time to be alone _

_Let me love you everyday, so long you let the dummies play _

_Dance to the beat, dance, dance to the beat _

_Dance to the beat, dance, dance to the beat! _

_Dam dadi doo, dam dam didoodidam _

_Dam dadi doo, dam dam didoodidam _

_Dam dadi doo, dam dam didoodidam _

_Dam dadi doo, dam dam didoodidam _

"How do you like the next millennia, Benjamin?" Angoisser asked him as she paused the music by hitting another button.

"... It's unusual..." he managed to say.

"I guess it would be to you." She pushes a different button a few times till she hit another song, but one that he recognized. "There, that one must be one you feel more familiarity toward."

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine, _

_I knew he must have been about seventeen, _

"I see you bobbing your head to the beat!" With a swish of her finger, the straps that held Benson unlocked and he face-planted into the ground.

_The beat was goin' strong, playin' my favorite song, _

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long, _

He rolled onto his back and sat up rubbing his head and his red wrist from the strain of the straps. Angoisser came over and picked him up, setting him on his feet.

_Till he was with me, yeah me, _

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long, _

Benson tried pulling away from her grip, but she held firm. "Don't be shy, now. Let's dance!"

_Till he was with me, yeah me, singin' _

She started twirling him around off the ground in a waltz like manor.

_I love rock n' roll, _

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby, _

_I love rock n' roll, _

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me! _

She dipped him and he took the chance to grab some mud and shoved it in her eyes. However, as it hit it turned into water and just left her with a dripping face. "Don't you think I would have predicted that move? If I couldn't have figured out all the chances of you escaping, I wouldn't have unlocked you from the ceiling." She then gasped from the pain of her chest and dropped him. He took the opportunity to get up and ran down one of the tunnels of the sewer.

As he fled through the dark, he a little bad for having to do _that_ to a woman at all, but then again she was trying to keep him captive.

_SMACK! _

Benson fell backwards to the wet, dirty grime of a floor and looked up to see Angoisser smiling and wiggling her finger in a tuting motion. "Naughty! Can't have you getting away! You'd be lost down here forever!" She grabs and pulls him by his antennae back to the room. She throws him into the wall and glares at him with a little flush creeping onto her face.

"I'll admit, I didn't expect grabbing a lady's breasts and twisting them counted as an escape plan!" She blushed more from saying it. ((O0O')(O.O')wait what?!).

Benson couldn't keep his eyes locked with hers because of that shameful display and just decided to try running again, but she didn't stop him this time as he got up and started to head to the same tunnel. He looked back as he headed in a few feet and saw her sitting on the ground, shaking. Seeing her like this surprised him into walking back over to seeing if she was alright. As odd as it felt for having sentimental feelings for someone like her, he couldn't help but wonder why this sudden reaction. Of all the taunting, scaring, and bitching she'd given him he never expected to see her shaking with _fear_.

He couldn't stop himself from asking: "Are you okay?"

"I-I thought..." she started. "I was ready to believe that, that was going to be it."

"What was?"

"The anger in your face...then when you grabbed me...I thought that would wind up the moment where... you..." Benson knew what she meant. She thought he was going to kill her like in her prediction. Did he seem like that much a monster in that few seconds?

"If you're so scared, then why don't you let this one fly?"

She looks at him. "What?"

"Let that vision go. Be wrong this one more time. It won't happen to you because I refuse to kill you. 'Cause like everyone else, I can see you still have humanity in you. And I can't kill that."

Angoisser stared at him with the usual sad eyes, then her floppy ears perked up and she stood with shock. "Fuck! The timer just struck 10:30pm!"

"What timer?" Benson asked.

"Till that big something will go off killing first the people in Paris, then all of Europe, and finally the _world!_"

_**Me: Wow... Angoisser has a soft side? That's *sniffles* I just... **_

_**MG: WHAT THE FUCK, BENSON! **_

_**Me: Anyways, We finally hear what's all going on next chapter! And this time I'll be able to get right on it! *Review please.**_


	23. Chapter 22

_**I'm sorry I lied! I went to Wyoming and was nowhere near a computer. It was fun to relax, but I kind of felt bad. I'll be gone next week so I don't know how much I'll get done. BEARRRRRRR WITHHHHHHHHHHHHH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **_

_***All rights go to there original owners.**_

**Chapter 22 **

"What's this 'something' anyway?" Benson asked.

"It doesn't matter to you. Where I'm taking you now, you won't have to worry about that or this world ever again," Angoisser replied. "But I should of started the spell at least an hour ago. Oh well, I need to do the ritual first and foremost. That will take half an hour, then the spell to open the portal will be 45 minutes. It would hit us in about 2 hours. Good, we have a little time."

She walks over to a wall and starts drawing symbols with her fingers. "What the hell are you talking about? What ritual? What spell?" Benson almost screamed at the vague bat-woman. She ignored him entirely and continued.

"Would you sit down right over there please?" she asked him.

Benson crossed his arms, "I will not because one, you're not the boss of me; two, you haven't answered my questions at all." She cast a quick spell that flung him to the spot she had pointed out. As he sat back up, she walked over and splattered mud around him that formed a circle. He hit one of the small piles ruining the formation.

She gave him a hard glare. "Don't be difficult. You should be thankful that I'm trying to save your life, you know."

"So I can kill you later, right?" he glared back. "Doesn't really make sense to me."

"I'm starting over," she sighs. She walks back to the wall and starts to draw the same symbols all over again.

"Why are you so bent over me living another day though you realize I'm a threat to your life?" He asked.

"I have my reasons. Now don't distract me again!" She turns away and starts over once more, then stops as if thinking. Then she starts again as if nothing happened. Benson didn't even notice. He was worrying more about what was going to happen. What is it? How could it be so terrible that it could wipe out the world population? What about his friends?

_What about Veronica! _

"I'm not going with you!" Benson stood up. "Whatever is going to happen, I'm staying!"

Angoisser looks at him in surprise. "There is nothing for you in this world. Why would want to stay? All you'll do is die!"

"My friends are still here. My gal, too. They mean everything to me. That's why I have to stay!"

"And what do you expect to do, huh?! You can't do anything to stop it!"

"Whether I stop it or die, I'm going to stand by their side and face it." And with that Benson starts heading toward another tunnel when he is stopped by Angoisser's magic once more. However, she placed him in front of the tunnel opposite the one he was headed toward.

He looks at her and she walks up next to him. "I see you as a fool. I don't see your so called 'friends' worthy to be saved. This world could only hurt you... do you really want to save it?"

Benson nods. "If I can."

"It's a bomb," Angoisser begins. "One unlike anything. It's explosion will cover the entire world in 5 days at the latest, including everything underground. Even if you can stop it, the cost of all of France is not avoidable. You and your friends will die no matter what."

"Then at least we'll be together," Benson says back.

"Well, let's test that trust." She grabs his hand and they start down the tunnel in a rush of what felt like a sonic boom. He gasped for air as she did stretches. She then crouches down. "Get on. We go up from here, and it is too far to climb." He was hesitant to hop on her back being this could be another trap, but he figured what the hell.

He got on her back. "You might want to hold on tight. I can fly faster than a meteor as you have seen _that_ night." He didn't question her as he watched her wings unfurl under him a stretch out. Then they began to flap up and down till suddenly they were hovering. With one last flap down they shot through the rest of the sewer and out into the sky as if lightning.

They were flying forward and Benson saw that they were passing the Eiffel Tower. "Where are we headed?"

"To the casino, you know? We're going to do it 'your' way and try and stop the bomb," she said sarcastically. However, it fell upon deaf ears as he was watching below at a certain figure he recognized. He didn't need to ask for as soon as she saw she landed and stayed in the shadows while he rushed over Veronica.

"Verony!" He shouted to get her attention. She quickly looks over to see him running up to her. She wished so much that at that moment she would hold him, ask him where the hell he's been and give him a hand across the face. But she couldn't even look him in the face. Not now. It was too late for it.

She hurried up to the vehicle and got on and faced Benson as he rushed up. "Verony, what's going on? Where is everyone? Has anything happened?"

Veronica looked hurt. "I don't believe you! You disappear again and have the nerve to ask me 'what's going on'?!"

Benson was shocked at her tone, but understood what she meant. Then it finally dawned on him. "Why are you getting on this bus? You told me your next project was 2 weeks from yesterday. You're not leaving early, are you?"

Her face turned red. "UNBELEIVABLE! You want to know what's 'going on', FINE! Since you went missing, I quit my job, we all worked full time with Gage to find the killer and you, hopefully alive, the killer has struck more, Taylor's gone, presumed kidnapped, and now I bid you farewell for I'm leaving."

She turns to leave, but he caught her by the arm. "Look, I know you may be upset, but we need to stop Gage. He's the killer. And he's got something that could mean end of the world as we know it."

She pulled out of his grasp. After a long pause she speaks. "I can't believe you. I want to, but I can't. You're sounding crazy Benson."

"If you just come with me, Verony?"

"No."

"But we have to! For the sake of-"

"You're scaring me," Veronica whispers. Benson stops tugging and calms down a bit. "You have to believe me. Trust me."

"Trust you Benson? Like I trusted that you wouldn't disappear ever again? It's too late for that." She starts to walk further into the bus till he stops her again.

He stares longingly for her to have faith in him like she always had, but that faith was no longer in her eyes. Childishly, Benson asks, "You're leaving France completely then, right?"

"Yes...and you."

His head lowered. It's harder to hear that out loud. He bit his lip, "But...Verony, it doesn't have to-"

"Don't... ever call me Verony again. I'm not your girl and neither am I your friend. You made that clear years ago actually. When we were kids, you tried to avoid me even though I wanted to be with you. Guess I'm too stupid to understand that till now," she choked.

"I've met someone else... and I'm leaving with him. At least I _know _he shows interest for me and me him." She gives him another glance and turns away, not wanting to face him for this next part. She mutters so softly and chokingly, "Any physical memory of me is disposed of... including...those stupid songs you wrote for me... I never existed to you... why should there be evidence?"

The bus door closes in front of the gumball machine's face and drives away without a goodbye. His heart tried to reach out and pull it back, but he couldn't. He feels Angoisser come up to him from the shadows.

"So much for trust," she says sadly. "Still want to save the world? Or shall we leave?"

Benson looks up with a glare. "How long was I gone for real?"

"2 months."

"Fine." He goes around and hops onto her back. "What time is it?"

"10:45."

"We've wasted enough time. Head to the casino." And they were of like a rocket from the earth.

_**I cried while writing this part. It was so hard to right this part. I'm still crying! Action next time there will be action as Benson juggles a heartbreak and the fate of the world. Aoi! Review *sniffles. **_

_**MG: You Ok? **_

_**Me:*has total break**_** down*0TTATT0**


	24. Chapter 23

_**I'm still crying a little. *All rights to their original owners.**_

**Chapter 23 **

They got there in no time at all. Angoisser lands on the street in front of the casino. "What are you doing? Wouldn't it be easier to park on the roof or something?" Benson asks.

She shrugs him off her back. "This was your decision. I won't help from here on. I'm only going to observe and get out when you fail."

"So sure I'm going to die huh?"

"Fail, I said fail." She looks at the building. "They are on the roof. Your friends are captives by the few people loyal to the pig-man. The bomb should be stopped first before heading to the roof."

"Don't suppose you'll tell me where?"

"Have fun scavenging!" she grins evilly.

Benson nods and starts toward the casino, across the street and into the casino. In his head he began counting down the time left.

_14min... _

He searched the entire first floor. He broke open anything that could hide the bomb. Checked anything that could look like a bomb. Looked into every room, every closet. Nothing.

_7min... _

He hurries upstairs to the next level. Then it hits him after a minute of searching. If they are on the roof, the bomb has to be as far away from them as possible. But he checked everywhere and everything downstairs. The closet, employee lounge, the basement, the ally, everything inside the building.

_ Inside the building, _Benson thought._ Fuck, it's in the wall! _

_5min... _

Once back downstairs, he quickly hits at the walls for a hollow sounds and finally finds it. He punches through it and looks in. The glow of the counting detonator was an obvious give away that he found it.

_2min... _

He pries away the rest of the wall as fast as he could until he could reach the ticking bomb.

_1min..._

He starts looking for ways to turn it off without making it explode right then.

_30sec... _

With a desperate roar, Benson kicks down at the timer which falls off and switches to zero as it hits the ground and the glass shatters. He looks on at the bomb waiting for an explosion. It didn't go off.

Letting out his breath and slipping to his knees, he studies the bomb more. It seemed pretty poorly put together. It was almost like they just strapped the detonator to an oil drum. But that would only destroy the building, not the world. He spots a little bit of liquid slipping out of the barrel. However, it wasn't the black liquid that is the distinct color of oil that would naturally be held in this type of containment. The color was more of like the color of olive oil, but it can't do much damage either.

_And wouldn't he have smelt it in the first place? _

He gets closer to it and was about to touch it when he heard Angoisser's voice in his head with a warning tone._ You might not want to touch that. It can burn through your skin._ He instantly withdraws his hand, stands up and backs away.

"What is it?" he asks her out loud, but quietly.

_It's a drug. _"A drug?" _Yes. A very deadly, unknown poison._ "Unknown?" _The pig-man and a few others made it themselves by mixing different toxics. Through the testing, they discovered it could be made into a noxious gas through flammability. That's what the bomb was for. One drop turned into the gas has the reach of a ten mile radius. _"Ten mile radius!"_..._"Angoisser? What does it do, exactly? Hello?"_ Someone's coming..._

Benson turns just as a fist slams down on his head.

* * *

"The fuck is wrong with you guys and knocking me out, you dicks!" Benson squirmed under the man's arm. The lackey of Gage didn't seem to even notice. They were walking up the stairs to the roof was what Benson guessed. They reach the door and as the man opens it, he tosses him through. He lands with a hard thump. He sits up and looks around. He first sees Coach and Danny tied up together shocked to see him. Then he notices Morgan and Mary next to them just as surprised. Then he sees Mr. Gage walking up after tying a blindfolded person up.

He recognized the person as Taylor when he heard her scream "You won't get away with this Gage! Let us go!" He ignored her and stood in front of Benson. "Hard to believe. I thought for sure I threw you of the Eiffel Tower and you died."

"Guess you should have made sure," Benson retorted. He stood up and was about to charge Gage when he pulled out a gun and pointed it at his friends. He stopped immediately. The pig-man smirked and signaled his henchman to take hold of Benson. Once he was secured in the grasp of the monstrous human, Gage put away the gun and looked at his pocket watch. "I assume you stopped my bomb? It was supposed to go off at exactly 11pm."

"Yes, I did. Your little drug won't work now."

"Well, the gas version at least," Gage says. To the other minion he says, "go get the Lexioustotious." The Rottweiler-man nodded and headed off. "Guess it's time to go to plan B."

"Why are you doing this?! Mrs. G put so much trust in you!" Taylor shouts.

"Yes, but not enough to trust all she owned to me. No, she'd trust it to an employee!"

"What?" she gasps.

"She was going to hand over everything to you, Taylor," Benson says. "She trusted you more than her new husband. So she put in her will that you would inherit everything. Knowing that, Gage grew furious and decided since he can have no grasp on anything, it should all be destroyed. Did I get everything right, Gage?"

The pig-man glared at the automation and nodded. "I don't know how, but you got a pretty good chunk of it."

"And you said you loved her," Benson sighs.

"Love her?!" he laughs. "So naive. It was all about the money. I was tired of living as a poor man and this was a great opportunity, till the old hag wrote me out! See here!" He pulls out a bunch of paper from his pocket. "Blah, blah, blah. My possessions I leave to my faithful and most reliable worker, Taylor L. Coon. Blah, blah, blah. In case of death of said heir, everything will be put and sold to charity."

The Rottweiler comes back up just then with the barrel of the poisonous drug. "Good timing Jeff! Set it down over there, if you please." He sets it next to the edge of the roof and Benson could hear the dangerous liquid swishing around in it.

"What is that?" Coach finally speaks up.

"A drug that if it is turned into a gas it can kill people within a ten mile radius," Benson explains. Gage gives him another look. "That's classified info that only a select few know about. How did you learn about it? Who is telling you!"

"A little bat told me," he said and felt his arm come up and his hand slapped him across his face. The others looked at him as if he did something weird, but Benson knew it was Angoisser's magic for he could see her on a roof opposite the building, staring at him.

"Ooo kay then." Gage walks to the oil drum and opens it. He takes out a little of the liquid with an eyedropper. "Well smart guy, do you know what this drug even does?"

"No, but I bet you'll explain that now."

"Indeed," Mr. Gage combats. "The gas would have destroyed and rotted the buildings around us and would have suffocated and killed everyone I hate."

"And at your life's risk too," Benson counters.

"What can you do," Gage shrugs. "Since that failed, I'll just have to settle with killing all witnesses tonight and dump the rest into the reservoirs and such. Deadly drinking water, World dies, who cares." Gage holds up the eyedropper trying not to spill and starts walking to the stairs. "Blindfold them and take all of them with us, Jeff," he says to the Rottweiler. Jeff nods and does as he was told and Benson and the others were taken away.

_**MG: GAGE YOU BASTARD! **_

_**Me: Chill out. More on the way. Review.**_


	25. Chapter 24

_**...All I have to say is yay for two chapters in one day. *All rights go to original owners. **_

**Chapter 24 **

After long silence Morgan piped up. "Where are you taking us swine!"

"You'll see," was all he got. He sighed and gave up asking. It was frustrating not being able to see where they were going or how much further it will be. It felt like ages to the captives. They started to be pulled down. They were going into a chamber or so now.

"Almost there now. Jeff and I will go ahead with the Lexioustotious." They heard them pass and walk ahead as they kept their steady pace. They kept the silence for a long while. All that time Benson heard to patters of their footsteps, and Angoisser's tut in his head.

_Should've chose my offer. Now you're going to die. They'll kill you and dump the bodies in the tank of Montsouris. _

_I stand by my decision, _he shoots back. _Are you still following? _

_ Like I said, I'm observing. _

_ What's his plan? _

_ To kill you all with the drug, dump your poisoned bodies in the reservoir, then dump the rest of the drug into the canals. The drug spreads fast and everyone who drinks the water will die. There will be no more fresh or safe water to consume. _

_ Is that it? _

_ The fundamental of it. _He gave a low, deep sigh. This was it. Looking back to where he started, how could he think that his life was hell then?

"Benson?" asked Coach. He heard the wavering in her voice. It nearly broke his heart to hear it so soft and frightened.

"Yes Coach?"

She paused before saying her next sentence. "You're probably wondering where Veronica is, right?"

"She's left town, I know about it. I was there when she did."

He could hear her grit her teeth trying to keep her tears in. "You saw her leave?" Benson whispered yes and Coach broke down. "I'm so sorry Benson! I kept telling her you were fine and that you'd come, but I also had my doubts. This is all my fault. If I'd have believed more maybe you wouldn't have gone through that."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I should have been there and I wasn't. We're done and nothing else is needed to be said." Then Benson thought of something. "Why'd you continue with the search to find the murderer? You told me the only reason you'd join the search was to help me."

"And that's what we were doing. To help find you. We didn't want to believe you were dead," Coach says. Danny agreed with a nod.

"What about the two of you, Morgan and Mary? Why did you join? I'm nothing but a stranger to you."

"I'm nothing but a stranger to you, you know. You didn't have to, but you gave me and my wife the most fun of our lives for a honeymoon. And you played an exhalent host too. We couldn't stand to think you were gone like that," Morgan answered. Mary hummed a yes.

"Hell, even I was worried about you, Gumballs," smirked Taylor.

Benson was touched. He turned his headed forward toward the direction they were walking and a small smile found a place on his face.

_Touching indeed. _Angoisser says. _Are you finding a new resolve to save them? _

_ I am. _

_ Foolish. Your plan won't work. _

_ I suppose you got a better one? _

_ When mixed with yours, I do..._

* * *

They stopped and were told to kneel down with their hands tied behind their backs. Then the blindfolds were taken away and they could see. Stone cathedrals stood immensely in a turquoise of the underground purity. The majesty of this simple combination of rock and water couldn't possibly be described unless seen.

Then they looked over at Gage, waiting for his next move. "Well everybody, this is where we say our partings." He holds up the drug filled eyedropper. "Any takers?" He walks next to Benson and Coach. "How 'bout our little survivalist?"

Benson knocks away the eyedropper and it lands by the Rottweiler's feet and shatters open. The liquid boils a bit and then hardens. Gage punched Benson in the face. "I liked that eyedropper. It's less dangerous than using the syringe that I'll have to use now."

He pulls it from his pocket and walks over to the barrel. The syringe takes up the olive oil colored poison and he holds it out toward them. "This would be about the same amount I killed the other employees with. Want to see how it works?"

He nods at the bulky human and he pulls up Danny from the group. Benson steps up, but is then restrained by the rush of the Rottweiler. With the powerful force holding him down, he could only helplessly watch.

"One drop of the Lexioustotious your heart stops completely like a heart attack, only you can't be brought back no matter what. As for the amount here..." The human holds Danny's arm out as he fought to get free. Gage grabs hold of the arm and inserts the tip into it and in plunged the mixture which quickly everyone saw it flow through his veins as they now protruded against his skin. The human let's him go as his body started to quiver his eyes bulged and then his chest exploded open. His arms then melted off his body along with the flesh on his face and legs. Still alive he falls to the ground onto his back and stares blankly at Benson and Coach. "My friends..." he whispers then the old dog was gone.

Coach and the others screeched with sadness, shock and fear, while Benson studied his once friend. Gage shakes away his sick feeling and speaks in explanation. "A whole syringe of this as you can see first blows up the heart with fierce power. Then arms the arms melt away same as the skin off your legs and head."

The pig-man turns back to the barrel and sucks another batch into the syringe. He then turns and looks to see who he should choose next. "How about the one who called me swine?" Mary hugs onto Morgan with her head. Then he turns to Taylor. "Or I could you." She spits at him. Then he looks over at Coach. "How about you? I remember you from my first management. Always coming around, causing me problems with your friends."

He stares at Benson. "You know, I thought we could have been a team, you and me. However, you know too much you shouldn't." He then has the human pick up Morgan and the needle was stuck into his arm and his death was at least merciful and killed him immediately as it blew up his heart.

Mary screamed bloody murder at him as he walked over for another dose. "Who's your supplier of information, Benson?" he says as he turns back toward him. Benson glared at him.

"If you don't tell me, I'll have to kill you," he chimed.

"Then do it coward. I dare you."

Mr. Gage brings the needle down, but acting quickly Benson moves the Rottweiler into the direction of the incoming danger and it gets stuck into the dog's eyebrow. He pulls back in a great roar as just the stuff on the tip of the needle makes his eyeballs puss out. Free, Benson quickly stands and jumps over his arms so they were in front of him and he brought them down on Mr. Gages head.

The human pulls out a gun, but Taylor was quick and trips him, sending the bullet into the ceiling. Benson nods his thanks to her. He rushes over to the human and knocks him out as well, then tears away the binding on his wrists. He bends down and releases the other three. He looks at each of the villains to see if they've gotten up yet. Obviously the Rottweiler was dead now, and the other two were still out.

Think quickly, Taylor and Coach grabbed the guns from the two men. The raccoon-woman beckons the heartbroken Mary up and Coach nudges Benson an points to the barrel. "If it's left here, Gage could toss it into the reservoir."

"Don't worry," He assured her, "We're not leaving it here."

"Well, what are we going to do with it once we get it out of here?" asked Taylor.

"I have an outside source who said she'd handle it." With no questions all four surrounded the barrel. "How will we do this?" asked Coach. "Benson will watch our backs," Taylor said while passing him a gun, "and us gals will lift it out."

Agreeing Benson quickly warns, "Be careful with it. If it spills, it could burn you badly." They take the words in and lift it together. It was awkward at first, but then they got it and were starting off with Benson behind watching the three.

He noticed paper, the will presumed, sticking out of Gage's shirt. He reached down and grabbed it fast, stuck it in his shirt, then headed toward the exit after the others.

_**MG: What next, what next! **_

_**Me: A new chapter that's what. Review. **_


	26. Chapter 25

_**I'm going to be gone for about a week after this chapter. *All rights go to original owners. **_

**Chapter 25 **

"This is really heavy!" Coach complains.

"Suck it up. We're almost there." And just as she had said it they were out in the open once more. They walked ten yards away from the entrance and set it down. After the girls caught their breaths, Taylor turns to Benson. "Alright, where's the person who'll get rid of this stuff?"

"Probably hiding as usual," he mutters. He gazes around for a sign of Angoisser, then spots her hanging upside down on a tree branch waving. He turns to tell the three, but noticed they were frozen in place. Obviously she didn't want them to know she was there and set a spell to mask herself and Benson's conversation.

"So, can I trust your word?" Benson asks her. She nods and waves a hand at the barrel. A hole formed under it and it fell through. He sighed a relief that it was taken care of.

"Hand me those papers you have," Angoisser asks out of the blue.

Benson stares at her. "Why? They mean nothing to you." But Angoisser took the papers from him anyway and disappears with the late night. He looks around for a sign, but she was gone with no idea why she wanted them.

"Huh? Where'd it go?" Benson saw the confusion in the other three's and just decided to roll with it. "Whoooeeee. That outside source is sneaky fast!" Taylor awed. She stares at him. "How'd they do that? Magic?"

"Heh, some might say," Benson awkwardly laughs. Taylor looks at him funny, but drops it.

Mary started crying again and the others rushed over to her. "I just can't believe he's gone. It's hard to believe they're gone like that..." she says. Coach bends down to consol her, but has trouble with her own tears as they slipped from her eyes. Taylor felt a few drops of water form in her and lowered her head away so they couldn't be seen by the others.

Memories of the two parted people flowed through the group's heads as they mourned. Especially Benson's. Danny was so sweet and shy, never really spoke, but everyone could always understand him. And then Morgan. So lively and energetic. And now, both of them are dead, while most of the murderers are still loose.

Benson lowered his as well. Then brought it quickly back up. "I know it hurts, but we can't stay here. They could wake up at any moment and we need to report this to the police."

The others nodded as well. "I want to see Gage rot," Taylor said sourly. "Rotting is too good for that man," Mary says twistingly. They picked Benson and Coach to wait by the entrance and watch the two below in case they try to run, while Taylor and Mary went to get help.

The two guards stared into the darkness after the other two till they were out of sight. They stood in the early morning air watching and listening for movement. Benson watched the entrance while Coach watched for the other two's return.

After minutes of silence, the cat-woman finally spoke up. "Benson, do you hate me?"

"Why would you ask that?" he asks surprised that she would ask something like that.

"It just...feels like I'm holding you back. Maybe if I'd never had come back that night for this," she pulls out the cereal necklace with the shoelace through the cereal, "she would of stayed. Maybe Danny and Morgan would still be alive. Maybe Gage wouldn't have gone power crazed and had moved on with his life. Maybe you could have still been in the band. Maybe...you would be happy again."

Benson turns to her. "Coach, don't blame yourself. Sometimes things happen that you can't control. I can't hate you for something that's not your fault." She just shakes her head and continues her watch. Benson turns back to his watch as well. He felt her tap his shoulder and he turned to see two shadows coming their way. "They're back already?"

"Benson," Coach asks, "How many people work for Gage?" He stares where Taylor and Mary were coming and sees figures behind them. The figures had their arms behind their backs as they struggled. From behind Benson was tackled to the ground by the human. Coach was seized by Gage. "I'll take back our weapons now," he said as he took back the guns. Then he started leading Coach away and the others followed.

"What the hell is this Gage?!" Benson shouted.

"The whole mafia of mine. I thought I could handle you alone, but it seems I've underestimated you. I called them as soon as you were out of earshot."

* * *

Morning sun broke through as they traveled back into Paris. They were then stopped at the Seine Bridge. "Now, where'd we leave off?" Gage says sarcastically. Coach struggles from him, but it is quickly caught again by him. He takes no head of her cursing and turns to the other captives. "Since you've ruined my plans completely, I now have to take drastic measures."

He pulls out a small box that they recognized right away as a bomb. He sets it and attaches it to one side of the bridge. "Ten minutes and boom. Tie them up." The henchmen did as told and tied them to the bridge. Then they ran away out of the bomb's radius.

"You really love your bombs, don't you?" Taylor spits.

"Well sure," the pig-man says as he waddles toward her. "My first job I inherited from my father. He was a pyrotechnic." He looks over at Benson. "Hand over the papers."

"What papers?" he asks innocently.

"The ones you took from me. Without it, I can't have my revenge."

"You mean the will?"

"No. The will was burned while you were blindfolded. I mean my formula for the Lexioustotious. Where are the papers?" Gage searches all over Benson, but found nothing. _That must of been the reason why she took the papers, _Benson thought. _I had the formula on me, not the will. _

Gage sighs and pulls out his hand gun. "Tell me where you put them," he says tiredly.

"Fuck off." The gun goes off and the gumball machine feels the sharp pain of the bullet pierce into his right knee. He winces and grits his teeth while Gage pumps the gun for another bullet. "Let's try again. Where'd you put them. Remember, we are on a timer of about 8mins now and counting."

"Bite me!" Another shot was fired and soared past his side opening a small gash across it. The gun pumps again. "One more time, shall we?" "Suck my gumballs!" Benson was hit across the face twice with the gun left and right.

"Benson, just tell him for god's sake!" yelled Mary. Then Taylor pipes up. "He has an outside source! That's how we got rid of the drug. I bet they took the papers two! Now leave him alone!"

Gage stares at her. "An outside source? But they couldn't have done it so fast. What is this source? A bunch of witches?"

"Possibly," Benson joked. His head hit the side of the bridge. Benson groaned as he looked around for Angoisser since she must of been nearby to have made him do that. The others just stared once more at him oddly.

"Anyway," Gage says slowly. He points the gun at Coach. "Tell me, is this outside source the same that filled you in about my plans?" He readies the gun and puts it to Coach's head. "Wait too long I'll pull the trigger. You have one minute to decide."

Feeling the pain from previously, Benson knew he was serious. "Alright, I'll tell you. Leave her alone." He suddenly feels a chill run up his spine as the familiarity of Angoisser's voice fill his head. _You sure he'll believe you? _she jitters. _He's just going to kill her anyway, you know. Same with all of you. _

_ Then what can I do? There has to be a way. We've survived up to this point. _

_ Really? _All_ of you? _

Benson couldn't say anything back to her as soon as she had mentioned about Danny and Morgan. _I give up, _Benson confesses to her. _I've gone to my limits. You're right. He'll kill us no matter what I say or do. _

He sucks in his breath to try and keep himself from passing out from blood loss. "Don't tell him anything, Benson." He stares at Coach as she stared back. "Take it to your grave if you have to. Gage doesn't need to hunt down anyone else. More people don't need to die."

"But Coach-"

"It's ok. At least it will be faster for me this way." Benson wanted to tell her to stop. That he'll find a way out. That they'll send Gage to jail and be on their way. They'll travel together again in 'GQ' once they get it out of storage. They'll stay a team like they've always been.

_ There's a way for you to get out of this alive, _Angoisser says. _But you won't like it. _

He lowers his head after hearing the bat-woman's whispered plan. _There's no other way? Can't you do something? Please? I beg you! _

_ I cannot. _

"30secs left. Tell me what I want to know," Gage says. Benson glares at him. "Just kill me instead," he huffs through lightheadedness.

"No Benson. Let him just shoot me." Coach pauses as if collecting her next words. "I'd rather he kill me now anyway. I've seen enough people die in my life to drive someone insane. Danny, Morgan, my birth parents, I'm just bad luck. That's why I never got adopted. People thought I was a problem causer. And I guess I really am, seeing where we are now."

"Coach..." Benson whispers.

"Oh sweetheart," Taylor murmurs.

"The orphanage saw it the same way, and was crueler to me than the other kids. They tried to pound the Christ into me thinking I was the devil's child. Well, maybe I am after all.

"But...Then I met you Benson. You didn't treat me any different than yourself. You didn't send me away. You took me in. Cared for me. Called me your best friend. And with you, I was able to make other friends too. I was able to travel around the globe, play in bands and feel like I was a person for the first time.

"You mean everything to me. You _are_ everything to me. I don't care about age. You've always been more than a friend, partner, or even brother. And I've always had this feeling for you since we became a team. Since the first moment you held me or gave me a nuggie, I recognized who you really were."

Gage looks at his watch. "I let you have your extra minute, but nothing has been told to me. Time to say goodbye." Gage puts the gun at the back of her head. "I'll make this quick for you," he nearly says sadly. The moment the trigger was being pulled felt like forever to the gumball machine and cat as they shared final glances of each other. And then the last words were shared.

Benson: "I love you, kiddo."

Coach: "I love you too, father."

_BANG! _

**_It was hard to write this chapter. I cried so much! And that ending...*sniffles*cries. _**

**_MG: Take her out of the oven, 'cause she's done. Review. See you in a week, 10 days tops!_**


	27. Chapter 26

_**I'm back from vacation hopefully for a good long time. Though I guess that doesn't matter much since the story is about through. Just a little more chapters and I can get on another project that won't be as long, said wishingly *crosses fingers*. *All rights goes to there owners. **_

**Chapter 26 **

She had trouble dreaming, and the shifting back and forth of the vessel didn't help. After trying again to get comfortable she sat up and gazed out the porthole. The night was still fresh, with the billions of stars gleaming down to the earth. They had a warm goodnight to them as she tried naming a star or two. Picking out a few constellations. _When was the last time I stared into the nightly void of the vast galaxy, _she asked herself.

The sea was calm but for few waves that brushed the ship like a gentle hand. Taking her eyes away, she glanced around the cabin. Fair size with a bookshelf, dresser, wastebasket, and a second bed adjacent to hers. That's where her eyes fell upon. It was empty.

She pushed away her bed sheets and swung her feet over the side so they touched the floor. She stood up in the dark abyss with the light from the window to see, then shuffled her way to the door. The knob is turned and she exits into the hall.

Pulling the door shut, she tries to imagine where her companion could be. Her feet, however, was keen on where he was and she blankly walked in the darkness, up the flight of stairs, out onto the deck.

He stood at the side of the boat leaning on the railing with his back turned. His head rested on his hand. He didn't even notice her sneaking up on him and covering his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" Angoisser laughed. Benson didn't respond except for a nod and an un-meaningful 'hey'. "Couldn't sleep? Me neither. I've long forgotten what dreaming was like and they're driving me crazy now. Drainage of my powers suck."

The bullet that had been fired to kill Coach had missed when Benson used his legs to pull her out of the shot. But the loose bullet wound up slipping by Benson's cheek and hitting the bomb. It blew everyone on the bridge away. Angoisser found him and had dragged him out of the river. Being he was injured, she used her magic to heal his wounds warning that though the spell will make him heal quicker without scars or marks of burns, nothing inside would be quite the same. She used much on him. Her powers had been reduced to the point where she was at least three inches shorter than he was.

Being in her weakened state, Angoisser had decided to travel with him till they hit America, where there is a secret portal that she will enter and regain her strength. So they drove out of France and got on a ferry boat out of Europe. They've been sailing for about a week as the boat made it's rounds and were now headed to their destination.

All the while, Benson couldn't help think about what happened. At the bridge and afterwards. He still replayed it in his mind. The explosion, waking up to see the bat-woman healing him, then going back to the bridge to find his friends. It was obvious to his heart that since he almost died, there wasn't really any chance they would have made it either.

He didn't have much time to search since Angoisser had pestered him to hurry up. He didn't find Gage's body or Mary's, but in the short time he did find Taylor and Coach. Since Taylor had been furthest from the bomb she didn't get hurt as bad. Coach on the other hand gave Benson a small smile and passed away in his arms.

The cat-woman had had terrible internal bleeding as explained later by Angoisser after they took Taylor to a hospital. In the time spent at the hospital, Angoisser had poked at Benson to leave, but he said no and waited for her to get better. The raccoon-woman was able to get up and moving within three days. And with no place to go and no paying job to make a living, she joined the two.

Even though he wasn't traveling alone, Benson felt like he was. Coach had always been a lively person bringing in the fun. Swaying back and forth on the waves lightly without her there seemed off to him.

Something waves in his face and scares him out of thought. "Oops, didn't mean to make you jump." He turns to see that Angoisser had an outstretched wing that she was retracting back under her clothes. He just rolls his eyes and turns back to stare at the open sea.

She knew she was getting on his nerves and grinned. She extends out both wings and flaps them one at a time in front of his face. Benson started getting dizzy from it and threw up over the side. She brought her wings back to her fast and giggled at Benson's sick figure as he turned to her again.

"You need something?" he asks holding his stomach.

"Nope. Just get a little flirty when I can't sleep."

* * *

"So what now?" Taylor asks. They finally made it to the harbor and were driving through town, minus the bat that already had left. The gumball machine looked around and shook his head. He didn't know what now. On the boat, he never even thought of what now. His mind still waivered elsewhere. But looking over at her he could tell she was feeling the same sadness as he did.

"Oh! Pull over!" she says fast. He does and looks at the place they pulled up at. _A bar huh? _he thought. She asks him if he wants to go in too, but he declines. She rushes in and comes back within three minutes. "All they got is soda to milk. The guy said the government took everything to make the world cleaner. What bull."

She closes the door and buckles up angrily. He started up the car, but left the car in park and the two sat listening to the radio for about an hour. Then Benson shifted into drive and then gears as they sped off.

"You could drop me off here," Taylor says suddenly. Benson doesn't ask why she wanted to be dropped off at an inn. He pulled the station wagon over and she got out. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I need a due over. I suggest the same to you. Good luck to you, Gumballs. I hope we meet again someday," she holds a hand out and he takes it and shakes. She gives him one more look of sorry to him and headed into the building that had a help wanted sign on it.

Benson drives away with a sigh.

_**I know it's short, but I couldn't think much on this chapter without bawling. Poor Coach...poor Benson...and all the while I listen to sad music in the background...Do I have a problem? **_

_**MG: Yes, you cry baby weirdo. **_

_**Me: **_**TT_TT' **

**_Review..._**


	28. Chapter 27

_**Alright new chapter! I think you'll like it dear readers. I did. MG did. It's kind of a cute one after the sad ones. You know, ease a little of the sorrow. *Everything goes to their original owners. **_

**Chapter 27 **

He traveled out of the town and into the next state before he had to stop to get gas. After paying, he picked up a newspaper. He hadn't in a long time and though there wasn't really anything of interest for him, he felt he should look. There were a few job offerings that he glanced at, but figured them a waste of time.

Putting it back, he gets in the Chevy and is off once more. No particular direction, just a drive. The day grew late and went into evening as Benson started drifting in and out a bit. The result caught the attention of a patrol car and he was pulled over.

He showed the cop his license and registration and the cop then wrote him up a ticket and let him off with a warning. As the cop went to his cruiser, Benson placed the paper into his glove department and middle-fingered at the cop's back. Then an bang rang out making him curse as the back window of the car shattered. He glances and sees the same cop laughing to someone else in the police car.

"Holy shit! You see the guy's face? Hilarious!" the cop was snickering. The guy in the car pokes his head out of the driver's window. "Dude, why'd you do that? You could of killed him!" "He made a rude gesture at me so I gave him a warning. Relax, he's fine." "Dude, you could have killed him. Then my dad would have killed me." "He wouldn't have found out if he hasn't found out we took the cruiser yet."

_DAD?! _Benson thought and took out the ticket. The words "boob" and "dickhead" was written on it and under the words was a poorly drawn picture of a-(X?X" *nosebleed alert). Without emotion he tears it up and tosses it away. Then he sees the two jokers arguing about what happened. He ignores them and starts up his car.

They both stared at the leaving vehicle. "Great, we're most likely to get sued now. Perfect! Fuck-tastic!" shouted the kid in the police car.

"Relax we're fine," said the fake cop.

* * *

He walked around the city a bit to past time while the car was getting repaired. He looked around for a place for the night and booked himself a room. He had a full meal and went to bed early. The next morning, he picked up his car and headed to the next town and towns after it.

He went on that way for three days.

One morning he woke up later than he thought he would. He ate a light breakfast that he had bought and put in the hotel fridge. Then instead of packing everything up and checking out, he took his room key with him and swung his guitar's strap around his front and left.

The weather had just about a perfect summer feel to it as he stepped out of the hotel. He stood for a moment taking in the air, then headed down the sidewalk deciding to enjoy the exercise. He observed the little town he was in. Few big buildings, restaurants and fast-food, neighborhoods. Plain and simple.

He passes through a park to check things out and he passed some kids playing soccer. He watched them for a bit, then began to walk away till the ball rolled over to him. He picks it up and hands it to one of the kids that ran to get the ball.

"Thank you mister," the kid said. He looked about thirteen. Benson nods and starts to head off when the kid tugs on his arm. "Um, this is probably weird to ask of a stranger, but... Could you play with us a bit? The team I'm on is short a player and we've been trying over an hour to find an extra guy."

Benson shrugs and walks onto the field with the kid. The next thing he knows they were engaged into a intensely fun game. The automation didn't even know he could play soccer. But kicking the ball around and into the goal sparked something in him. He felt it before one time, but what was it?

They played till 3pm, then the kids headed home saying they either had summer homework or that it was time for them to go. Benson went over and grabbed his guitar. The kid from earlier was bouncing the ball on his head as he watched. He bounced it once more then caught it and called out to Benson. "Are you heading off?"

"Uh, yeah," was Benson's response.

"Oh. Well, thanks for playing with us." Holds out a hand and Benson shakes it. The older man heads off out of the park and back on the street sidewalk. Then something unnerves him and he glances back. Not really any place to hide the kid panics and just holds up the soccer ball in front of his face. Benson turns around and walks towards him. Embarrassed, the boy lowers the ball ashamed.

"Do you need me to walk you home or something?" Benson asks sarcastically. The kid looks away trying not to catch his eyes. He sighs and face-palms. They walk toward the neighborhood the kid said he lived in.

It was actually a pretty nice place. In the middle of it was a fountain of fish running around the rim and a jumping dolphin as the spout for the water. Little coy fish swam in it. Then the kid pointed out his house across from the fountain and motioned for him to stay where he was. The kid announces he's home when he goes inside and Benson could hear the little kid telling someone to come out.

The woman that came out was whom Benson guessed was the boy's mother. After giving the kid a brief scorn about stranger danger she shakes hands with him. "So sorry about my son. Will you join us for a late lunch as a way of saying thanks?" Before he could even say anything he was pulled into the house.

They were nice hosts to him, asking him what he would like to eat, what he wants to drink, where the bathroom was. Though, the mother seemed a little over protective by the look of the house. Every pointed corner had something either covering it or acting as a padding. The stairs for the upstairs bedrooms were carpet. In fact the floor was carpet too, but thicker.

"So go ahead and sit in the living room and I'll get some cookies." She headed into the kitchen as the boy showed Benson to the sofa. The couch in the living room was extremely soft to touch, and when he sat down he sunk deep in it. The kid laughs a little then sits next to him and sinks in as well. Benson gives a small giggle. When the mother comes in with the cookies and sits down on it, she didn't sink in at all. Both guys made derp faces.

"So where are you from sir?" She asked as she offered him a cookie.

"Denmark was where I was born, but I've mainly been traveling abroad," He said as he took the chocolate chip. It tasted amazing.

"Really?" she sounded impressed. "Do you know many languages?"

"A few," he said shyly.

"Can you say any cuss words?" the kid asked. The mother glared at her son and he dropped it. "Well what about work? Do you have a band?" she motions to his guitar.

The word "band" hit him a little hard, but he didn't let them see. "No, I was kicked out and have been from job to job."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the mother gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry I brought up old wounds. I'm a terrible person!" And she walked carefully out of the room after she put the cookies on the table.

Benson gave a confused look to the kid and the was cleared up that his mom was a very emotional woman. _Very_. "So did you just play guitar?"

"No. I was mostly the drummer of the band."

"That's pretty cool. What was your band's name?"

"Hair to the Throne." The kid gasps and struggles out of the couch and over to a bookshelf. Benson sees him pull out an album and jump back on the couch sinking in once more as he points at the album. "Yep, that's it." The boy ranted on to him how cool that was and how cool he was and how cool it would be to walk into school after summer and tell everyone he met a former band member of "Hair to the Throne".

"But wait a minute," the kid thought. "I thought the drummer they have was and has always been the Drumotron VI?"

"Well, the leader of the band had gotten the machine built to replace me. It could copy every piece of percussion I could play. Plus, it could play my solo without burning up." The kid was staring at him. "You don't have to believe me. It doesn't matter."

"I believe you." Benson looked at the boy who was making a sympathetic face to him. "Is that why you seem all gloomy?"

"No, and I'd rather not talk about that." The kid nodded and let it drop. The rest of the time he was there, he was treated kindly and enjoyed lots of sweets that were made by the mother. Benson once asked about the kid's dad and was told he died in a car accident a few years ago. He felt sorry he asked and the mother just gave him a warm smile. They played some games, he played some songs for them, it was a good afternoon.

At 6pm, Benson decided it was time to leave. "Can you come over again?" The kid asked. "Oh, uhh.." he looked toward the mother. She nodded and smiled meaning she'd like to see him back too. "Sure, why not?"

"Awesome," the kid cheered. He walked Benson to the door and onto the porch when it finally dawned on him. "OH! I sorry! I forgot to introduce myself or even ask your name!"

Benson laughed patted the kid on the head. "Just call me Benson." The blonde-haired gumball machine smiled back and said, "Cool name. I'm Dave."

_**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEE! Benson meets Dave finally. I've been both excited for and dreading this part of the story. Everyone knows why. So no spoilers alert there. Review. **_


	29. Chapter 28

_**This chapter was becoming way to long, but I was getting into it. Also I got a new character to lighten the mood and to be just plain annoying yet takes a special role later in the series. *All rights to original owners. **_

**Chapter 28 **

Crashing on the bed in his hotel room, Benson couldn't help but feel better. The whole France incident left a heavy mark and being around the two kind of felt good. But that didn't stop him from thinking about it. Or about Coach.

He flipped onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. He pondered why he felt better with them. Was it because they were gumball machines too? He didn't know. They were nice people, but it was odd to be near them. Especially since the only others of his kind he'd ever spent time with was Veronica and his ex-family.

_His ex-family..._

He hadn't thought of them since he was kicked out of the band. Sitting up and looking around the empty room his eyes fall to the dresser mirror. He runs his hand trough his long brown hair thinking about what his mother would have thought about his hair if he ran into them now. What would his sister say about his ripped up clothes from the hippy days? What would his dad think about his life at this point?

"Why the hell does it matter now?" he shook his head. He reaches over and turns off the light. He sat in the dark with his knees pulled into his arms. One last glance at the mirror, he sighs and lays his head on them in thought.

He realized he'd fallen asleep when he woke up in a daze. Outside the sun was shining through his curtains. He sighed and laid back on his bed, his head hitting the pillow and fell asleep again till he heard something banging on his door.

He gets up and looks through the peephole in the door. He couldn't see anyone out there and just thought someone was pranking him. Almost turned again he hears the door being banged on again. He opens it this time, still no one. Then he looks down and sees a little rabbit-woman tapping her foot.

"You the one making the noise?" the manager asks.

"What noise?" Benson asks. Then a room a few doors down's door blew off its hinges and splintered against the wall. The rabbit-woman hops over and Benson goes too. They both had their mouths agape at the wrecked inside. Then under some of the ceiling a coyote-man pops out and spots the two staring at him. The rabbit was angry.

"Damn it! Why does my hotel always get the crazies? Why can't I ever get a normal customer? Or at least some famous weirdo?" She walks to a phone at the end of the hall and punches in a number. "Phillip! Get a broom! You got a bedroom to clean floor 2, bedroom number 258! We had another boom stick handler."

She slams the phone and goes downstairs. Benson goes into the exploded room cautiously and helps the coyote into the hall. "Are you okay?" he asks him.

"What?! What'd you say?!" the guy shouts.

"I asked if you were ok!" yelled Benson.

"Am I gay?! I would think not kind fellow!"

"NO! ARE YOU OK?!"

"Yes! Rather fine. You don't have to speak so loudly!" Benson's face turned a little red, but it passed quickly when the man held out a hand. "The name's Baxter. Sorry about my fireworks old chap."

Benson shook it. "Why were you setting off fireworks in your room?"

"Excellent question. I wasn't! I was playing around with my lighter like so," he takes out a small lighter and ignites it. "Then I became too enhanced into the beauty of the one little flame and suddenly dropped it near my fireworks and one by one they...went...off~"

The coyotes eyes went huge as he stared at the little fire like in a trance. Benson waved a hand in front of him then tried snapping his fingers. He then flips the lid to the lighter closing it. Baxter immediately comes back to reality confused. "Sorry about that! I've just always been tempted by the simplest spark of the magnificent red glow of the most destructive and renewing flower. The death and rebirth nest of the mighty phoenix."

"O. k~?" Benson questions. "Uh, if your fine then I'm going to go."

"Oh, right, right, right. Quite right! I am terribly sorry that I woke you. Pleasant dreams my friend!" Benson nodded awkwardly then went back to his room and fell on the bed. Then a knock was at his door. He growled, got up and opened the door revealing the coyote-man scratching his head and rubbing his foot side to side into the rug hallway.

Without a word Benson drags him in and throws him on the bed and takes one of the pillows. He throws it on the floor and lays on the floor face planted in the pillow. "You want a blanket too, old bean?" The gumball machine pulls a blanket off the bed and just lets it pile on him.

Baxter heard Benson curse something under his breath. "Sorry about this, but I suppose it'd take a while for my room to be repaired. And I'd doubt the manager would allow me a chance at a new room."

"Whatever," Benson grumbled, "Just be quiet for a while." He falls asleep.

_A split second later... _

"Terrible sorry about this, but may I ask _your_ name, please?" Baxter asks.

"BENSON! NOW SHUT UP!" he shouted in his pillow and through the blanket.

"Alright then, jolly name for a crank. Good marrow." The coyote turns over in the bed and is quickly asleep. Benson huffs and falls back asleep too.

* * *

Something delicious smelling went by Benson's nose as he wakes up again. He sits up and looks at the clock reading 9am. He yawns and closes his eyes while sitting to try getting a little more awake. His eyes open slightly when he feels someone shake his shoulder. Baxter was holding out a plate of French toast and a mug of coffee.

"Just my way of saying thanks." Benson takes the plate and mug and thanks the coyote. Satisfied with the gumball machine's accepting, he goes to the small kitchen Benson had in his hotel room and started making breakfast for himself.

Benson took a sip of coffee then looked at the toast. He was a bit hesitant to eat it being still sore from the whole France issue. But he saw the coyote-man coming back with a plate of his own and quickly took a couple bites to be nice. He gave the man a happy smile which then turned into a sick grin as he tried to keep the awful food in his mouth. Then he got up and ran into the kitchen with the plate and threw up in the sink.

"Oh right, I guess that was my bad. No wonder Marlene, god bless her soul, always said my cooking was terrible because of the ingredients I chose. But I can't help being a scavenger, can I?" Benson studied the French toast thoroughly and found eggshell pieces and a few tiny bird feet and beaks and what looked like a live ant-oh good god. He throws up in the sink again.

Baxter looked at him concerned. "You alright, old boy?"

"I-I'm fine," Benson says shakily, "Just don't mention eggs or birds to me for awhile." He walks back over and flops down onto his pillow again and grunts. "I dare say," Baxter starts, "Something of interest just hit me." The gumball machine waited for him to say it. "Both our names start with a 'b' and there are six letters in them. Astounding."

He takes a bite of his toast making Benson make a sort of hissing gag at the sight. He gets up and grabs his key and guitar just like yesterday. He heads out the door and closes it behind him. The coyote stares after him for a sec then it dawned on him and he quickly cleaned his plate and ran after him.

He easily caught up to his new roommate and followed him outside the hotel. "So where to?" Benson asks him. The coyote looks at him till he realized he was asking where he in particular was going to be since Benson has the only room key.

"Oh, I was just going to walk around, run a few errands, you know. How about you?" he asked.

"I'm going to a friend's house."

"Alright then! We'll meet back here about, shall we say, noon?"

"Whatever," Benson mumbles, then leaves. He makes it over to Dave's house within half an hour and Mrs. Hillary (Dave's mom) answers the door. "Hello Mr. Benson." She hugs him and shows him inside to the couch. "Do you want something for a late breakfast?" "Not eggs or toast," Benson came close to screaming as he sunk in the sofa.

"How about some cereal and a glass of orange juice?"

"If you don't mind ma'am."

"I do not. I was just about to make little Davery's." They heard Dave go "awe mom" as he came down the stairs. Benson couldn't help laughing at the kid's bed head. It was obvious the kid wasn't a morning person. His mom tutted at him and pinched his cheek. Then she headed into the kitchen.

Dave hopped on the couch next to him. "My mom is so embarrassing. Is your mom like that?"

Benson shrugged. "In some ways, I guess, but mostly ignoring." He was about to ask the older man what he meant by that then dropped it when his mom came and set their bowls on the coffee table.

Both of them slipped to the floor so they could reach their cereal and Mrs. Hillary comes back in with her own bowl and glasses of orange juice. Benson had taken a few bites of cereal then stirred it around a bit as he thought of the times his ex-family sat down for dinner. Where as they would be arguing at one another, these two seemed to joke and kid with one another. It felt nice to be with these two nice people.

After breakfast, Dave immediately asks Benson what he wanted to do. He shrugged and said whatever game the kid thought of he'd play it. A long period of thought (about 5 minutes) became of him till he found out an idea.

They took him downstairs to the basement and opened a door to a room. Benson presumed it was like some sort of man-cave because of the decoration of sports on the wall and games everywhere.

"So, what should we play first?" Dave asks. Benson glances around then points at the pool table. They played Pool, Cut Throat, and Nine ball. Then Hillary challenged Benson to darts. She was a good shot, but so was he. Dave tried to play too, but couldn't even throw one after his mother pestered him about how pointy the tips were. They played tons more till noon where Benson said he had to go.

"What? Can't you play longer?" Dave whined.

"Sorry, I gotta meet a forced upon me roommate 'cause I got the only key to the hotel room."

"Which hotel?" asked Hillary.

"The, uh, Leafy Green Bunny." Dave then looks at his mom with big excited eyes.

"Mr. Benson," his mom starts, "how 'bout we tag along to the hotel and meet with your friend. Then we can all head to this arcade me and my son do love so much. It's literally just five minutes from your hotel."

The word arcade reminded him off Oggy and the others, but agreed none the less. They locked up the house then met up with Baxter. The group walked to the arcade and bought free game passes and loads of tokens.

Benson was impressed by the arcade size wise. It was huge and had a few rides inside like bumper cars, tea cups, a small rollercoaster and more.

They tried out a few rides first. Benson and Dave got super dizzy from the tea cups. Baxter wailed on all of them on the bumper cars and got a good talking to from Hillary afterwards. Benson schooled quite a few video games and got lots of tickets which he stacked with the other's.

He didn't care about the prizes and so stayed out of the way while the others picked out some. He soon regretted it when he saw what they had gotten for him. They got him a bobble-head, sunglasses, and a hair tie. "Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically.

They sat at a table and waited for their order of pizza. Dave played with the sunglasses then put them on Benson. "You look so cool with them on," he tells him. Hillary smiles when Benson pats the kid's head.

"You'd look, how you say, 'cooler' if you wore the hair tie," grumped Baxter. Benson places it on his head and asks if that was better. Dave giggled at the face Baxter made. He takes the tie off his head and wraps it on his wrist for the time being.

"So what game now?" Dave asks. His mom and Baxter sigh tiredly. He looks at Benson who was staring over at a game. "Do you still want to play?"

Benson nods out of thought and agrees to play some more with him. "How about we try that game right there?" He pointed to a game that made him remember his time with Coach and Danny. The day they met Oggy.

"Stick Hockey?" Dave asks. "That game's a bit dull don't you think?"

"Come on. It'll be so much fun."

_**Wow, did that last line foreshadow or what? Anyway, Woot! Not long now. Maybe at least two-three chapters left, then an epilogue. Let's wrap this up! Review. P.S. I was kind of thinking of Wile E. Coyote when I was thinking of Baxter's personality. Only Baxter is a bit, well, as you know, obnoxious. **_

_**MG: Kind of like Buzz Killington? **_

_**Me: Aaahhh...Yes.**_


	30. Chapter 29

_**This is the second to last chapter, then there will be an epilogue. Almost there! *Yah get the drift by now hopefully. **_

**Chapter 29 **

Dave wouldn't give up no matter how many times Benson beat him. He tried everything to be able to, but was defeated each time. At one point he convinced the other two to play on his side against the older gumball machine, but still lost even when they were cheating too.

At the end of the day as they parted ways, Dave was calling Benson "master". For the next day and days after it, Dave would ask for them to go to the arcade, whether Baxter and Hillary was with them or not, to play the game. They would play for hours till the kid got sore, then the older man would buy him a soda.

Baxter thought it interesting that the two would play together and started calling them master and student. To make more likable, he dared Benson to dye his hair black and braid it. Hillary tied Dave's hair up then they put the two side by side and they looked like they were from the hit movie "The Karate Kid".

One day at the arcade a kid came up to Dave and challenged him to a Stick Hockey game. The challenger was defeated easily, but caught the attention of other kids. He beat all except a grown up that had challenged him. Benson won back the kid's pride when he defeated the man without getting scored on.

The man gave his respect to Benson and asked if he was going to compete. He almost declined except Dave encouraged him to try it. While signing up, Benson almost put his name, but decided to pick a different one. The competition was tough, but he pulled through and became the new champion. Champion: _Death Dragon_!

Benson was offered a contract, but he declined it. Dave's hometown was excited about the fact their new tourist attraction was a champ. With the winning money he had gotten, along with a trophy, he went ahead and helped Baxter pay for the ruined room. Baxter, with his debt gone, eventually moved on and told Benson to keep in touch with him and that he'll be watching for any more competitions Benson might join in.

Hillary convinced Benson to stay at their house so he didn't have to walk back and forth between the house and the hotel. Dave and him still went to the arcade till Benson got sick of the attention and bought the two their very own Stick Hockey table.

During practice, Dave asked if he could compete next time. "Well, next one is five years away. You have to be eighteen and older to play. You think you could turn that age and be ready to compete by that time?"

Dave knocks the puck in Benson's goal. "I'll be eighteen by then. _And_ ready."

And just as was promised, the two headed to the next competition five years later. Benson still chose his title and Dave picked a title for himself too. The heat of the battle of his second game was unbearable and Dave was defeated. Benson fought to the very end and the name Death Dragon rose to a new popularity.

Dave was upset that he didn't get too far, but his spirit wasn't crushed. He trained harder and harder with his master. He was determined to make him proud next tournament. It was held in china that time.

The yellow gumball machine chose a new name for himself to strike a little intimidation points and to boost confidence in himself. However, in the end he was once again defeated, but was glad he made it to the final round with his master. Making the promise that next time he'd beat his master finally for the first time next tournament.

Dave studied strategy after strategy to keep it. Benson was very proud of the young adult. He had grown from a little kid who kind of was over cautious to a man determined to rise and become someone of great standing.

* * *

_Five years later, two days before the tournament... _

Benson drove the three of them to the new destination of the Stick Hockey competition. The town was called City. Quite a ways from Dave's town. And bigger too, which meant it was easy for them to get lost.

"The map says the arena should be around here," said Hillary as Benson drove along a fence. "Oh there!" He stops the car and checks out the building. It looked like it could have been some underground fighting rink. It set his nerves on edge.

"Hey Benson! Over here." He turned to what Dave was pointing out. It appeared to be a clipboard with a signup sheet on it, but Benson couldn't see anyone at the desk. "So, are we going to sign it or what?"

Dave walks over to the clipboard and picks up the pen next to it. "Hold it," Benson stops him. "I don't think we should sign it."

"It says right here at the top that it's the signup sheet for Stick Hockey. I guess they left it out here so people would sign it. Look lots of people signed up already." He showed him the sheet. Benson studied it awhile.

A man walked out of the metal door that leads into the building. "Hey you. You signing up for Stick Hockey?"

Dave hits Benson on the arm. "See!" Benson sighs then signs his Death Dragon title. He hands it to Dave, but didn't get to see what he put down because the man took the clipboard away. He nodded. "You boys are lucky. We were about to call it for the competition." The man reenters the building and closes the door.

The three glanced at each other and got back into the car and drove off to find the hotel they were staying at. They made sure to remember where they found the arena that would hold this time's Stick Hockey tournament. So traveling through the city they marked anything distinct that could help. Hillary pointed out a coffee shop as they drew near to their hotel.

Finally making it into their room, they all crashed on the beds. Then Hillary got up and opened the curtains revealing a sliding glass door to a balcony. Dave and Benson groaned at the intruding light of the sun in the room. Benson berried his head under a pillow as Dave complained about it to his mom.

"A little light isn't going to hurt you," she says motherly to him. Then she pinches his cheeks and heads into the bathroom with clothes, shampoo, etc. Then the sound of the shower could be heard as she closed the door.

"Why does she keep treating me like a little kid?" he asks Benson as he rubs the red spots on his face. "I'm twenty-eight now! I don't need to be babied anymore."

"At least she's not calling you those names," Benson mumbles under the pillow, but loud enough for him to hear. He sighs and nods. "You should be thrilled she's here," continued the older gumball machine. "She didn't get to see you play in any other tournament since you started."

"I know. I'm happy to see her finally able to see me play. No offence when she cheers for my side in the final game against each other." Benson just shrugs like it was no big deal. Dave smiles at his master then goes over to the window door and slides it open and walks out onto the balcony.

They had quite a view from where they were. He saw much of the town while driving so decided to pick out and name the places he remembered. He did his best to remember the way to the arena before it ran out of sight. Glad he remembered much he stares back out across the town.

Then after recalling what he wanted to do after they checked into the room, he quickly walks back inside and shuts the sliding-glass door. Next he goes over to Benson's bed and tugs hard on his braided ponytail.

"Gagh! Dave what the heck is up with you?" Benson grunts madly pulling his head from out of under the pillow. Since Hillary didn't like curse words, he would have been pinched in the arm every time he said one. So he got in the habit of toning down the "language" as she put it.

"Sorry master, but I had something to ask you about." Benson sits up and waits for his student to continue. "You know how the tournament is held the night of New Year's eve? Well I was thinking, since we're headed into a brand new millennium, I was thinking we throw a New Year's party. You know in celebration of our game and to welcome a new year. It doesn't have to be big. Just us three was what I was thinking. What do you say?"

Benson made it look like he was mulling it over then said just kidding and said it sounded like fun. "Great! Let's go get the stuff now!" Then Benson found himself being dragged along behind him.

They left a note for Hillary then went from shop to crowded shop by foot. They both wore light jackets. Dave wore a solid blue and Benson wore a black one with a boney dragon that wrapped around his sleeves with its head being the hood and a sword in a tomb-stone covered in vines and barbed wire. The jacket had been a solid black, but Benson thought it needed something and so painted on the design. Hillary didn't quite approve, however Dave thought it was the coolest.

Walking around some more with bags of supplies Dave began complaining it was too bright out. "Should've brought sunglasses, kid," Benson says pulling out his.

"There's a shop right there we haven't gone into yet. I'll get some there. Be back." And he was off like that leaving Benson waiting for him outside. He watched the people go by while waiting, getting a few comments about his jacket. He nodded his thanks as they walked past him and held a few conversations with some.

At one point noticed a stray cat walking by. He called over the tiny thing and pulled out a cracker and offered it. The kitten took it gratefully and munched greedily on it. It paid no heed to Benson as he stroked the cat's rough, dirty street fur.

It must of been white once was what he theorized about it. The kitten finished then purred under his touch. It then rolled onto it's back to let him rub its belly and mewed softly. He thought it was cute. Then it made him remember Coach.

"Well isn't that adorable!" Dave says in a teasing voice. Benson doesn't respond to him which worried the yellow gumball machine a bit. He lightly taps his master's shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts. "I got my sunglasses," he mentions and pulls them out of his pocket and puts them on. Benson nods and stands back up. The two then head off. As they walked Dave watched the little cat walk behind them for a bit then slink down an ally.

* * *

"I didn't realize you liked cats, master," Dave said when they got back and had put the groceries away. Benson was face up on the bed with his arms tucked under his head. Dave sat on the bed next to his watching him.

"What's this about cats?" Hillary asks from the small kitchen they had in the room.

"Well today while we were out, I caught him playing with a stray kitten," He explained to his mother as she came out with their lunch of spaghetti with no meatballs.

"I hope you washed your hands Benson!" she nags at him then offers his plate to him. He sits up slowly then takes hold of the plate. She hands Dave his which he gladly took and started eating while she went and got hers. The two sat on the side of the bed eating their food as he stared and picked at the food in his lap.

Hillary and Dave seemed far away to him as he thought about the cat. It was a lot like Coach when they had first met except she could talk, the kitten only meowed. But he didn't know how much he actually missed hearing the big cat purr till the little cat started. He felt a gnawing pain in his heart and sighed heavily.

Then he finally came back to reality after he saw Dave snapping his fingers in his face. "Oh, uh, thanks for the food," Benson says and uses his fork to gather up some of the noodles and slurps them down without making eye contact with them.

The other two look at each other then at him worriedly. "Are you okay, Benson dear?" Hillary asks.

"He's been acting like this since the stray cat," stated Dave.

"He didn't catch something from it, did he?" Hillary quickly sets aside her plate and looks him over. She took away his plate while he was just eating a mouthful more of it and checked his forehead.

He gulps down the pasta. "I'm fine ma'am, really," he tells her.

"Then why are you acting a little...off?" asks Dave.

"Off how?" he asks as Hillary takes up a flashlight and looks in his mouth for a sore throat.

"Off like, sad." Benson sighs and pulls away from Hillary. She sits down as he explains to his two friends about Coach and what they've been through. He didn't mention about gage or that drug of his, just his companion he had learned to love as a daughter. All he mentioned of about her death was she had died in his arms.

Once he finished, Hillary bawled her eyes out and ran into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Both men stared after her. Then Dave sat next to Benson. "She sounds like she meant a lot to you."

Benson nodded. "She did. For a long time, she was my only family."

Dave felt a few tears drip from his eyes. "Your only family? Don't you have parents? Or anyone blood related?"

"I do, but..." He tells Dave about them. And that he had ran away. "It's not like I haven't thought of them from time to time, but I couldn't bring myself to face them now."

"No wonder you say I'm lucky that my mother cares for me so much." Now he began to really cry. "I-I wish I could've been your brother or something. I would always have your back and always be kind to you. I'd never force you into something you're not."

The master smiled at his student and gave him a hug. "Maybe that's why we're together now. Torn apart by fate and brought back together when we needed each other most."

Dave wipes his eyes. "You think that could be possible?"

"Absolutely possible."

Dave returned his smile and blew into a handkerchief. "Well then," Benson stood up. "Even though we go to the tournament as rivals, we'll come back brothers all the same."

"And we'll battle in every tournament, won't we master? Each and every one?"

"Till we die kid." Then he pats him on the head. "And even then, we'll play together in the afterlife." Dave then stands up. Benson still thought it was awkward that Dave was a bit taller than him, but didn't think much of it and they fist bumped.

_**Me: 'Till we die?'! Oh god why! If only you had known Benson! Well anyway, I cannot compose myself to write Dave's death out, plus everyone knows how it happened as seen in Regular Show: Stick Hockey. If anyone has not, sorry about the spoiler. But it will be mentioned of coarse next chapter, which will be up as soon as possible. **_

_**Review. **_


	31. Chapter 30

_**Last chapter! Then an epilogue! Read on! *All rights to owners.**_

**Chapter 30 **

_It couldn't be..._

He thought over and over. Only hours earlier They were heading to the competition joking and boosting each other's confidence. They were just entering the second to last game, when Dave's opponent went rogue and killed him. But why poor Dave? Why'd he have to kill his best friend?

After forfeiting because of his student's "accident" as the judges put it they rushed him to the hospital where it was announced officially that he was dead. Hillary was too traumatized to talk to. So he was left alone to mourn.

Looking over his student one last time he watches the doctor take the blanket and cover the body. He then takes Hillary by the hand and leads her back to the hotel. It was crushing to Benson to listen to her scream "My baby! My poor baby!" over and over as they walked. They eventually made it there and they walked in together.

Benson got out a pot and made a quick batch of tea. He hands the crying mother one of the cups. Her hands shaking, she takes a sip. They sat in silence as they sipped their cups dry.

Finally, Benson spoke up. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I couldn't imagine something like that happening. Especially not to him. This shouldn't have happened at all in the first place."

Hillary was looking down into her empty cup. Then she gripped it tightly. "You're right _Mr._ Benson." She says it a bit sourly. "This should not have happened. My little Davey was a high ranking student for his age. He had big plans for his future. Then you came along and he began talking about traveling the world playing a stupid game. All his knowledge, hopes, and dreams are gone.

"My baby wasn't killed by that man Chong." She looks up at Benson and glared. "_You_ did. You got my baby killed."

Benson was shocked to hear her say that. "I-I couldn't have known that that would happen! I swear!"

"You took him away from me!" She smashes her cup on the night desk and picks up one of the glass pieces. She lunges at him with it and slices across his cheek as he was dodging. Then as she landed on the bed he quickly held her down so she couldn't try it again. He waited till she stopped struggling then took the glass and flipped her over so their eyes met.

"Look," he began, "I know this is painful to feel, but you must be strong. Don't let your anger drive you to things you could regret later on in your life. You still have much time to live. Don't waste it as a criminal. Go home to the comfort of the rest of your family. Let them help you. Move on...and live."

He gets up to wait for her response. She slowly sits up and nods to him. "Okay. I'll go home," she whispers.

Benson nods and gathers up his things. "What are you going to do?" Hillary sniffs through her tears. He grabs his bag in under his bed and sets it on the bed to put his stuff in. "I can't stay here. I'm moving on, too. Once I finish some unfinished business." He zips up his bag when it's full, then picks it up and his guitar.

He gives her a sad look. "I wish you all the luck I can muster ma'am."

She looks away. "I know you're a good person Benson, and I realize you've been through much pain yourself, but...I just..." She sobs again into her hands. Benson gives her one last small smile and turns to walk out the door.

"I was proud to teach Dave. And glad he chose to enter under his own name and not as a fake like mine. Tell the world Death Dragon is dead," he whispers. He walks out of the hotel and throws his stuff into 'G.Q.' and drives off, with a destination in mind this time.

* * *

Loren was just taking out the trash when a green Chevy station wagon pulls up. Confused she tries to see who the driver was. Then the driver steps out with a solemn look. He was about 5'6"-5'9" tall and was a pretty skinny man. He wore a black jacket with a dragon wrapped around his sleeves and hood. The hood was currently hiding his face so she couldn't tell who it was.

"May I help you sir?" she asks. He walks straight up to her and gives her a hug. He asks quietly, "Is mom, dad, and Jackie home?"

Loren instantly went to Her brother's room and woke him and his wife up. Then went to call Jacklene to come over. As the sleepy two tromped down they notice Loren pointing to the kitchen at a man sitting at the table.

"Who is that?" Martha, Loren's sister-in-law, asks.

"How'd he get in?" was Keith's concern.

"I let him in." "Why?" Keith questions. Just then another car drives up with a screech. Then a female gumball machine runs into the house shouting, "What's going on? Why the hell did I have to-" She stops when she sees the stranger staring at them with sad cold eyes in under the hoody. All except Loren jumped when the stranger stood. Then he revealed is identity.

They gasped at him. Though years had pass they could still recognize him. A haunting ghost of the past. Their long lost son and brother Benson. Not knowing what to say he bows his head at them.

His mind raced as seconds went by. He was expecting them to say something. Anything at all. Were they happy? Upset? What exactly were they thinking? Why was it taking too long for them to say something? To do something?

Everything goes still and motion goes slow. He barley had his eyes open before it hit him in the face. He flew up in the air for a second and then crashed into the table as it splintered under him. Groaning from the pain, he shakes his head and sits up. Blood seeped out of his nose as he looked up at the man that once was his father stepped over to him.

"Well, well, well. Couldn't make it in the world, could you? That's why you came here. We thought you were gone for good. You shouldn't have come back." The man's face grew red. "You weren't supposed to come back! Did you think it would be easy to fit in with us at this point in time?"

"My god," his mother began. "Look at your hair! And the way your dressed! It's just...It's just..." She passes out on the floor.

His sister walks up to him and punches him across the face. "I can't believe you have the balls to be here now, you piece of shit!" She father pulls her away and gives her to Loren to hold. He then walks back over to him as his nose, mouth and lips bled.

He grabbed Benson under the jaw. "We had faith you'd come back to us someday, but you've screwed that up too by waiting so long. We hoped you were smart enough to survive on your own, but here you are. Crawling to our steps!" He drags him to his feet then pulls him by his hair to the front yard.

"Jackie wake your mother up." She does as told and the mother sat up in a daze. "Martha, get your scissors. He shouldn't have hair if he's going to put crap in it." Realizing where this was going he tried to struggle out of his father's grip. Then there was a sudden release and Benson fell backwards onto the grass.

His father grinned. "Never mind. We didn't need them."

Those words hit Benson hard as he felt the top of his head with both hands. Gone, it was gone. All of it. He sits up slowly and stares at the long braid that had been on his head moments ago as it hung from Keith's hand.

"You must've been through hell and back for it to come out like that," he said while holding the hair out at him. "Looks like it's been ready to fall out for at least twenty years. I told you over and over again that the only way you could make it in this life is to yell for what you want. This is what happens when you let stress and grief become your life. If you'd listen to the anger within you, you might've kept that ten or more years." He tosses it at him.

The black rope of hair laid before his feet. He reached out and touched it. Then gripped it and held it close. He then started to shake with shock.

"Look son, I don't want to be the bad guy, but you've wrecked your life. Accepting you back now the way you are would complete that ruin. You have two choices at this point. Leave or come back. It is your decision. We won't take you back as a son or brother. You've out lived that respect. You'd only be welcomed as a house guest and treated as a worker."

Benson huffed then stood. He glared at the watching family and spoke with a voice most sour. "I will never come back. Never! You've treated me with low expectations ever since I was born!" His whole body was red as he stepped up to the older man. "I've taken your crap far enough! You don't have the right to talk down to me when you're worse off than I am!"

They were face and face by that time. "Keep your mouth shut, runt," his father mumbles angrily.

"No, I won't! You and that whole fucking family are twisted bastards that treated me like garbage! You tried to change me into your little toy dog for Pete's sake! I'm a being too! NOT A PUPPET!"

"Shut up, Benson," his father grits.

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME, COWARD!" Next thing he knows he is thrown to the ground with Keith pummeling him into the grass. He quickly grabs a hand full of dirt and throws it in his eyes leaving the opening to knock the bigger man off. He then turns the tables and starts punching him. Then something sharp rang through the air into Benson's left shoulder.

The neighbor's lights were turning on as they wondered about the gunshot noise. Benson stared at his wounded shoulder then at the door of his Aunt's house. Loren was holding a .22 magnum mini revolver with shaking hands. "I-I," she began to say.

While he stared, Keith had crawled far enough away from fighting range. "Loren! What are you thinking?!"

"I didn't mean to hit that close! I was only going to graze his arm a bit!"

He shook his head and looked back at Benson. "She didn't mean it Benson. I didn't mean it. Your grandpa raised me the same way I wanted to raise you kids. I didn't know you didn't approve of it. You never said anything to me about it."

"LIER!" Benson shouts turning a darker red. "I told you every day! You never listened to me! It was always like I wasn't even alive!"

"Quiet down a bit!" he hushed. "You're making a scene." Neighbors started gathering. Benson looked around at them. They looked ready to pounce on him because from they're point it looked like Benson was trying to attack them and they were defending themselves. He heard police cars in the distance.

"We'll call an ambulance," his father says. "We'll forget about this whole thing and help you." He offers a hand.

"So I can be you're punching bag now?" Benson asks. "Fuck you. Fuck your family! FUCK THIS WORLD!" Benson kicks him in the gut then runs and jumps into his car and speeds off. Loren, Martha, and Jackie run over to Keith to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine damn it!"

"Stop staring you jerks!" Jackie shouts at the crowd. "Shows over! Go HOME!"

"Damn him! Why'd he have to come here? We were happier without him!" Martha said.

"If you ask me," Loren says, "I wouldn't blame Benson. It's not right to say person shouldn't live because of what they've done."

"Actually it is," says Keith. "Since the dumb brat was never supposed to exist in the first place, it's no surprise he turned out the way he has."

* * *

His car crapped out in the middle of town. No matter how many times he tried to turn it on it was dead. 'G.Q.' was gone from him too. Now he had nothing left. He got out of the car and continued down the street with his stuff in hand. He couldn't use his left arm, so it swayed loosely at his side while he tried his best to keep his stuff in his right.

Rain began to pour on him and a sudden chill swept through him. The out of nowhere precipitation was natural. The chill was abnormal, but familiar. Then even though the rain went on before him, above him was an umbrella. The holder was the sad looking bat-woman back to her old size.

"Tragic family reunion?" Angoisser asks. He nods at her and continues walking as she followed with the umbrella. "I hate you, you know. My vision was correct. You took a knife and stabbed away my evil pulling it out by the heart. I'm still the being of anguish, but now I cry for those in pain. Just like I do for you now."

She pauses and looks at the gumball machine. "As for your death, it's obvious what died," she giggles while stroking his bald dome.

He stops and turns to her. "I'm lost Angoisser. I don't know what to do anymore. Everything I loved is dead. I've got nothing now."

She smiles a genuine smile and tilts his head by the chin upward to her so they looked eye to eye. "I won't tell you what to do. But I'll tell you something to get you walking forward." She pauses to summon up her words. "Life is painful and death may seem the easiest way out. However, it takes away the chance to make amends for your sins. Your soul becomes trapped by hell's fire and eternal torment. That's why we live. To make up for our sins and learn from our mistakes. Life is wonderful because we can teach our lessons to the future. And in return, that gives us purpose to live.

"Life is bearable. Remember that more than anything." Then she heads off ahead of him and he knew that was the last he'll ever see of her. He hung his head down and whispered his goodbye to her then brought it back up with new confidence in his heart.

He already knew Angoisser had healed his bullet wound while she spoke to him and started feeling it come back to life. He still wasn't sure if his life would make a difference, but he was curious to find out. So taking in a breath...

_5...4...3...2...1..._

_Bong!_

The entering of a new millennium rang forth and the world still stood. So breathing out the held breath, he puts his right foot forward. Then his left. Till he walked in a straight line. A line to the future and its various challenges that awaited him.

And that new challenge happened to be as simple as a regular park.

_**Nothing much to say, but to say I've had fun. Review. **_


	32. Epilogue

_**This is a wrap up! That's why it's so short. *All rights to proper owners. **_

**Epilogue **

Herman went to the coffee shop often because it was the closest shop whose coffee actually tasted like it. Usually he'd walk in and the place would be empty. This time there was a man at one of the tables reading a newspaper.

The lion-man kept to himself mostly. Especially around his stupid boss Mr. Maellard. Annoying short man he'd often call him behind his back. But what caught him interested in this man was that he looked like he might have been mugged.

"The usual Herman?" a waitress says to him. "Oh, yes please. And I'll be sitting at that table right there." He pointed to the one the man was at. The waitress nods and is off. Herman walks over to the strange person. "Ahem, may I sit here?"

The man pats the seat next to him as a way of saying "go ahead". He takes the seat and smiles awkwardly at the man. "So, uh, I'm Herman," the lion stuck a paw out at the man. Benson takes it and mutters his name to the lion-man. Then goes back to his newspaper.

"So, how'd you wind up like that?"

"Family dispute." Herman was surprised at the gumball machine's honesty. "OK then? What about?"

"It's no business of yours."

Herman's coffee is set before him and he thanks the waitress with a tip. He sips as he watches Benson pull out a pen and circle a few ads. Upon closer inspection, he realizes that he was circling job offerings. His foot tapped something under the table. When he looked he assumed it was the automation's belongings.

He looks back over to the newspaper and points out one of the circled help wanted ads. "You should take that job. It has a house you can live in and not have to pay rent. Plus the jobs are pretty easy to handle. It's almost as if your taking care of a huge backyard."

Benson looks at the groundskeeper wanted ad and stares at the lion. "You don't have to pity me, I'm fine."

"I just thought I'd help a guy out is all. I wasn't trying for pity. If I was it would be pity on me 'cause I am backed up at my job. I have too many overdue paperwork, not enough employees to keep the park clean and running. I'm in a deep hole here. I just thought maybe since we both have needs..."

Benson looks back at his newspaper and Herman drops it. Downhearted, he pays his bill and leaves the shop walking his way back to the park. Then he hears something come up behind him huffing.

It was Benson and he held out to Herman the wanted ad. "If you want me, I'll try my best." Herman nods and shakes his hand. Then carrying some of his things the two walk to the park into a brand new story.

For both of them.

_**Thank you everyone for reading! I love you all for your lovely reviews and I'd like to thank my followers for their support. Woot! Now I can start on Book 2. Coming soon to fanfiction: Lost hearts. **_

_**With love, **_

_**HMC4shroom is out!**_


End file.
